Gasoline and Literature
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean lives in Lawrence as a mechanic and Sam is visiting for the summer from Stanford and his best friend Castiel Novak tags along and love blossoms like a vengful spirit after a violent death. AU. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a mechanic. He lived in Lawrence, Kansas, a small town, for a small time guy like himself. He stayed in the house that he grew up in, his mother died in child birth while having his younger brother Sam, and their father died only two years ago, in a shooting accident while training young marines.

He worked for Bobby Singer, close family friend, and owner of the only Auto Shop in town. Sammy went to Stanford in California, and he would visit any chance he got, which was almost every weekend, and vacation. If the kid couldn't afford a plane ticket he'd drive. Sam and Dean were almost inseparable when together, the closest as close brother could get. Dean had even given Sam one of his kidneys when they were in high school.

Dean had a routine that he did every morning. Get up, drink coffee, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, relax for an hour, go to the gym, then head to work. The good thing about being a mechanic, was that you could come to work sweaty and nobody would look at you weird.

Dean was the head mechanic at Singer's Garage, he could rebuild, fix, or build from scratch just about anything. The two other mechanics that worked there were close friends that Dean had known all his life, Garth and Ash. They were good buddy's and had spent most of their time at the Winchester's home as kids for lack of a better family of their own.

Singer's Garage was attached to the town's best known for bar, The Roadhouse, owned by Bobby's girlfriend Ellen Harvelle. Her daughter Jo, the bartender was someone Dean considered a sister and had also grown up around Dean and Sam. Living in this town was like living in a giant house with a giant family.

Dean was getting into work now when his phone started ringing.

"Heya Sammy" he greeted his brother who was supposed to be coming down in a few days, his second year of college was almost finished and he was spending the summer with Dean. Again.

"Hi Dean, hey you know that thing I showed you on your new phone, the video chat?" Sam asked.

"Uhh yeah." Dean said slowly. Sam had forced Dean to get an iphone so they could video chat but they hadn't had the chance to try it.

"Well I'm gonna call you on it right now okay?" Sam said from the other side.

"Wait Samm-" Dean said but was cut off when Sam hung up. "Dammit".

He was supposed to be working, but hey, Bobby always gave him a little leeway when it came to Sam, the old geezer had a soft spot for him.

His phone started ringing, a different ring tone that he found irritating and tasteless and he looked down at the screen. It said to just swipe the arrow across at the bottom. He did so and Sam's face appeared clear as day, and his own face was in a small box at the top right corner of the screen.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said waving.

"Oh wow, uh hey Sammy. This is weird, but cool. I feel like I'm in Star Trek." Dean told his brother and Sam shook his head.

"That's called technology Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it or I'll turn this thing off." Dean said but grinned.

"Whatever Jerk." Sam replied.

"Bitch." Dean shot back, and there was a deep throaty chuckle from somewhere else in the room Sam was in, but Dean just ignored it.

"Okay okay. Listen Dean, you know how I'm coming home for the summer in a few days right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I cleared out your room and stuff." Dean said nodding his head and Bobby walked out of the back storage room and yelled, "Boy what're you doing on that funny box? Fix some damn cars." Dean laughed and nodded toward his boss.

"Well, you might need to clear out the guest room too." Sam said.

"But I thought Jess was going to England for the summer?" Dean said thinking automatically to his younger brothers girlfriend, whom he loved almost as much as the tall gawky boy she was in love with.

"Ugh, Dean she is. Will you let me finish?" Sam asked and Dean nodded rolling his eyes, " You know my best friend, the one I've known since freshmen year but you still haven't met yet?"

"Yessss" Dean said slowly.

"Well, his brother Gabriel isn't going to be in the country so I was wondering if he could you know, tag along?" Sam asked, pulling out his infamous puppy eyes that Dean could never resist no matter how much will power he had.

"Yeah, yeah sure. As long as he doesn't take away from anything we have planned or ruin well, Winchester time ok?" Dean told him.

"He wont I promise! Thanks so much Dean, you're going to love him." Sam said happily.

"Boy! What did I just tell you?!" Bobby shouted at Dean again.

"Hey kiddo, I've got to get to work alright? I'll see you in two days?" Dean asked, excitement already bubbling in his stomach.

"Yeah course Dean. Two days, tell Bobby and the guys I said hi alright? See ya Jerk." Sam replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Bitch." Dean said and Sam hung up. As he put his phone in his pocket and headed over to the nearest car he shouted, "Bobby! Garth! Ash! Sam says hi!" and they all mumbled a response.

This summer was going to be great, no matter if Sam was bringing a friend or not. Dean was always open to anyone Sam liked. Bobby had changed his work schedule to only three days a week while Sam was here and he couldn't wait.

**XXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXX**

Sam locked his phone and turned to his long time roommate at Stanford and best friend, Castiel Novak.

"You're totally set. You're coming home to Kansas man." Sam said grinning at him.

"Oh so I finally get to meet the infamous Dean Winchester?" Cas asked.

"Why does everyone think he's so infamous? Like seriously, where does everyone get that from?" Sam asked.

"Well other then the fact that the one time you brought him here, which happened to be when I was on vacation, he tepeed the dean's ugly car then told three freshmen he was an officer of the law and confiscated their pot for his own use?" Cas said and Sam smirked and Cas continued,

"Or the fact that every girl on your floor and law classes have friended him on FaceBook purely because he's good looking?" Cas said and Sam laughed.

"Or maybe because your friend Ash used you Vine to post a video of Dean working on a Car shirtless, or the other Vine he posted of Dean beating the crap out of a huge biker guy because he bumped into you? I mean how does he know those Jet Lee moves dude?" Cas asked.

Sam wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, " Okay I see your point. And we both know those moves because our Dad's a marine and put us through defense training as kids." he explained.

"Oh, don't you have such an interesting family." Cas said smiling at him, "But uh, why did you tell him we'd be there in two days when we'll be getting there tomorrow?" he asked Sam.

"Because I'm gonna surprise him. I've never done this before and he'll be totally psyched." Sam told his friend.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

It was the next day, Dean was bent over a car that was taking longer then normal to fix because some dumbass teenager totaled it and then crashed it on the way to the auto shop when it was still sort of drivable.

His undershirt was hanging our of his back pocket, shirtless and covered in black oil, he grumbled about stupid kids and why it had to be so hot. Standing up and reaching for a wrench he went to bend over the car again and was startled when a familiar but loud voice called out "DEAN". he jumped up and rammed his forehead into the hood of the car.

"SONOFABITCH" he growled.

"oh my god Dean, are you okay?" Jo asked rushing over to him.

"What the hell Jo?" Dean asked, "And yes I am ok."

"Sorry I didn't think you'd jump that high, and you're not okay, you've got a big gash on your forehead, here" she took the shirt from his back pocket and pressed it to the wound and he winced. "Hold that there, keep pressure on it while I go get some bandages ok?" and he nodded.

Jo hurried off, and as soon as she was out of sight, Sammy pulled up in a used pick up truck and beeped.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted excitedly, despite his injury.

"Dean! Wait what the hell happened to you?" the taller boy asked while exiting his vehicle.

"Fucking Jo is what happened. Jumped out at me while I was working on an engine, and I whacked my head on the hood. She went to get bandages."

"Okay then,… boy am I happy to see you." Sam said and they hugged a big bear hug, but Dean was careful not to get blood on his brother.

"Not that I'm not totally happy right now, but why are you here early?"

"well, Cas's parents were pretty wealthy and left him and his brothers a good chunk of cash, so he was able to get some first class plane tickets and we made it here early." Sam told him.

"That's awesome, but where is this Cas?" Dean asked.

"Oh he's in the car." Sam said.

"Well tell him to get out here, damn." Dean said exasperated, and Sam waved at Cas to get out of the truck.

Just then Jo made her way towards them with a first aid kit.

"Sam!" she shouted excitedly, momentarily forgot about Dean and leaped into her surrogate brother's arms.

"Hiya Jo, nice to see you too." he said hugging her back, spinning her in a circle and setting her back on her feet.

"Well, damn, did you get tall." she said looking up at him.

"Hehe yeah" Sam said and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

"EHEMM" Dean said clearing his throat.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Jo said turning towards him and cleaned his wound and bandaged it, and then Dean noticed that Cas was standing right behind Sam.

"Oh hey, sorry about all this umm, I'm Dean." Dean said handing out his hand to Cas.

"It's not a problem, and I'm Castiel Novak, but everyone just calls me Cas." Cas said and took Deans hand and that's when Dean got a good look at him, and Dayyummm was he nice to look at. He was almost Dean's height with disheveled black hair and bright blue eyes. He had an amazing jaw line that was covered in stubble and he was thin but fit. Wearing a wrinkly white button down shirt that wasn't tucked into his cargo pants and a loose blue tie. The top button was unbutton and he looked like he just had sex. Dean swallowed. Not many people knew he was bisexual. Only his closest friends and Sam. So basically the people that worked at Singer's Garage, and The Roadhouse.

"Cool name, a little weird, but its pretty cool." Dean said smiling at him. And Jo nodded in agreement, also looking Cas up and down, "I'd say." she added, and Cas chuckled and flushed only a little.

"Alright Jo, don't go hitting on Sam's friends before their comfortable, damn." Dean said shoving her.

"Hey I just bandaged you up, some thanks would be nice." Jo shot back.

"thanks?" Dean asked incredulously, "You caused this! If anything I'll be getting revenge." Dean growled back at her.

"Oh okay, good luck with that." Jo snorted.

"Leave us alone, bar wench." Dean hissed back and she flipped him off as she stalked towards the Roadhouse.

Dean turned back towards Sam just as Ash and Garth ran out and tackled the younger Winchester, and they fooled around in the grass.

"Is everyone here like this?" Cas asked moving next to Dean.

"huh? Oh yeah, well at least the people we hang around with. You'll get used to it. So this is your first time in Kansas?" Dean asked trying to keep the conversation going. Cas's voice was addicting.

"Umm yeah" Cas replied as Sam put Ash in a head lock and kicked Garth away. "I've never really been in this area at all. Just California, New York, and out of the country."

"Oh cool, well I've been all over the US, every state actually, our Dad had a thing for road trips, but uh never out of the country. So are you studying to be a lawyer too?" Dean asked.

"No actually, I'm studying to become an English teacher, either that or an anthropologist." Cas admitted.

"Awesome." Dean said and they fell into a comfortable silence and watched as Sam, who was not as out of practice as Ash and Garth thought he might be, and escaped from the smaller men, and held them at bay until finally they hugged it out and walked back over to Dean and Cas while Ash and Garth ran back into the shop before Bobby saw.

"Well that's my family." Sam said smiling at his best friend.

"I think they're wonderful. Much more exciting then mine." Cas said smiling.

"Gabriel is hilarious and definitely exciting." Sam contradicted.

"Yeah I guess, other then him the only other brother I have that's worthy of even talking to is Lucifer, the others are all boring and stuck up. Snoody bastards." Cas said grinning and Sam laughed.

"Lucifer?" Dean questioned as they made their way inside the shop to see Bobby.

"Yeah, my parents were extremely religious and took to naming their kids after all the important angels, well at least until they ran out important ones of course." Cas told him.

"Ahh, so what angel is Castiel?" Dean asked curiously.

"The Angel of Thursday. Not super exciting if I might say so myself." Cas said.

"Oh I beg to differ," Dean said, "Thursdays are awesome around here, right Sammy?"

"Thursdays are pie day down at the diner. Each slice of pie is half price." Sam told his friend and Cas nodded as Dean turned to face them, walking backwards into Bobby's office his arm raised out to his sides, he said "PIE DAY." and Sam and Cas laughed full belly laughs and Dean grinned.

Turning around to see Bobby at his desk he said, "Hey Bobby guess whose here!"

Bobby looked up and smiled, "Sam! Good to see ya boy!" and they hugged. Sam introduced Bobby to Cas and they talked for a few mintues about Sam and Stanford and books and then Bobby looked back at Dean.

"Dean! What did I tell you about working on the cars in the front without a shirt on?" Bobby scolded.

"But Bobby! It's almost 90 degrees out there!" Dean complained.

"Yes, but all those high school girls mingle around the shop when you do that and it not only distracts you, but Garth and Ash and we never get any work done." Bobby said.

"Hey I can't help it that I'm gorgeous Bobby, blame my gene pool." Dean said cockily and flexed his muscles, Cas had a hard time looking away.

"Plus Bobby, Sam'll be helping so we'll get more work done." Dean added.

"Yeah but both you boys attracts more the girls, they don't care if Sam's taken or not, just watch it." Bobby warned.

"Wait what? I'm helping out?" Sam asked.

"Sure are boy. Since Dean's only working three days a week you gotta help when he's here cause we'll need all the help we can get. You know your way around a car almost a well as Dean kid." Bobby said.

"what the hell Dean! I have a friend here, and you signed me up for manual labor?" Sam asked and whipped a pencil from Bobby's desk at his brother.

Dean caught it and laughed, "You'll have to do better than that Sammy boy, plus it'll be good for you!" and he darted out the door way, and Cas laughed.

**So this is a new multicoated desitiel thing guys! So happy I could use the bar wench line. Like fuck yes. And review please? **

**Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the first chapter, and it's kind of a cliché topic but I've always wanted to write something like this for destiel. Enjoy :D **

It took an hour to convince Dean that he needed stitches for the small gash on his forehead. Dean let Jo sow him up because as they all new Dean refused to go to a hospital ever since their mom died in one. All his life Dean has made sure that he has been healthy and that Sam was healthy so there were no needed trips to a doctor that he believed couldn't help them if they couldn't save their mom.

Dean sat on a bar stool in an empty Roadhouse bar. They didn't open until six and it was only 4:30. Ellen had always been like a mother to the Winchesters and Dean always loved being around her an Jo even if he acted like he didn't.

Jo worked over Dean, sowing him up like she'd done a million times before, because she had. Dean may be an astounding mechanic but was also very rash and careless. Always walking through the bar doors with another wound for nurse Jo to fix up.

"Alright, all done, just make sure to clean it regularly so it won't get infected." Jo told him and held up a small hand mirror for him to look into.

"Aw fuck Jo, you're a butcher." Dean grumbled.

"Well I'm all you've got unless you wanna head down to the nearest ER Dean." She shot back, taking the mirror from his hands.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Harvelle." He said smiling at her and gave her a quick hug just as Sam and Cas walked into the bar.

"Lookin good, Frankenstein." Sam said grinning.

Dean turned towards them, keeping an arm slung around Jo's shoulders. They had always been comfortable with each other. They grew up together and even though Dean was close with Ash and Garth, other then Sammy, Jo was his closest friend. He didn't think of her as a sister, not even close, but he didn't have romantic feelings for each other, at least not anymore. They were purely best friends.

"Shut up Sasquatch." Dean said nodding towards them.

"It's really not _that_ bad." Cas put in.

"Thank you Cas, at least someone is nice." Dean said.

"Hey, I kept your face nice and pretty for everyone to see." Jo said pecking him on the cheek and scooting out from under his arm and heading behind the bar to clean up a bit.

"Well thank you for your consideration." Dean said over his shoulder.

"So umm, when are you two getting married?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Ew, shut up Sam" they both said at the same time and Sam laughed.

"Who knows maybe that rugged scar makes you look sexy and it'll attract ladies" Cas said and him and Sam chuckled.

"Cas, I hate to tell you this, but scar or no scar this face draws in ladies like a moth to a flame." Dean said gesturing to his face, "Do you think it looks sexy?" Dean chanced the question, making it sound like a joke.

"Oh I think ruggedness is just a plus to a mans physique, so infer what you will." Cas replied and winked causing Sam and Jo to laugh. Dean grinned back but inside a swarm of butterflies had erupted in his stomach and he had a hard time swallowing them down.

"Alright we're gonna head home, see ya tomorrow okay?" Dean said to Jo.

"Yeah, yeahh I better see you guys tomorrow. Haven't seen Sammy here in a few months I've been deprived. But, go have your Winchester time." Jo said smiling and shooing them away.

"Oh, you know you like me better!" Dean shouted as the three guys exited the Roadhouse and he heard her giggle and he grinned to himself.

They walked back over to Singer's Garage, which took about two seconds, and Dean went and got his car out back, Cas and Sam had walked from the Winchester house, and were just going to ride home in Dean's baby.

Dean pulled around front in his pristine, black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It rumbled and purred as he revved the engine to get their attention. The sound of his car was like music to his ears. Sam got in the front seat while Cas was still frozen in place, mouth open in a perfect 'o' staring at Dean's car.

"Cas?" Sam asked but was ignored as the dark haired man turned to Dean and whispered, "This is your car?"

Dean smiled full of pride, "Sure is, when you get in be careful not to damage her, not that I'm saying you will, just… be careful."

"I would never damage this beautiful vessel in any way." Cas said getting in the back seat.

"Ya hear that Sam?" Dean said looking at his brother, "Beautiful vessel." And Sam just snorted.

Dean jammed and ACDC cassette tape into the tape player and Sam groaned.

"Sammy do not even start. You know the rule." Dean said in a parental tone and Sam glared back at his older brother.

"Wait, what rule?" Cas asked sticking his head between the two front seats.

"Driver picks the music and shot gun shuts his cakehole." Dean answered simply.

"Oh, what's wrong with your music?" Cas asked.

"Nothing" "Everything" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Dean listens to music from the 70's, the dark ages of mullet rock, not that you would mind though Cas." Sam said smiling a bit to himself.

"Wait you like classic rock?" Dean asked looking at Cas through his review mirror.

Cas nodded and Sam huffed and said, "Are you kidding, he has Led Zepplin boxer briefs."

Dean's eyes widened a bit and he felt the butterflies come up again. This was a problem, because not only was Led Zepplin boxer briefs incredibly hot, but Cas was probably straight. He swallowed quickly, composing himself.

"I have ACDC ones and Van Halen ones, Christmas present from Sam, but Zepplin man, Zepplin rules." He said shaking his head a bit.

"I agree" Cas said grinning and flushing a tiny bit, but only Sam noticed.

They got home, and since Sam had already given Cas the tour, Dean headed into the kitchen to make dinner while Sam and Cas unpacked. Sam finished putting his stuff away, seeing as he already knew where e wanted everything, it was his room. He walked down the hall, past Dean's room and into the guest room that once belonged to their parents.

"How's unpacking going Cas?" Sam asked leaning in the door frame.

"I cannot believe you." Cas hissed at him turning around.

"What? What'd I do?" Sam asked.

"You know I find your brother very, very attractive don't you? and the boxer brief conversation? Were you trying to give me a boner?" he asked angrily.

Sam was the first person outside Cas's three siblings, Anna, Gabriel, and Lucifer, to come out to as gay.

"No I wasn't trying to give you a boner." Sam said innocently.

"Its hard not to when you find out that your best friend's very hot, very straight, older brother talks about his classic rock underwear. Do you even know how much of a turn on that is?"

Sam just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked looking down at his feet, "Is it the fact that your best friend has a mega crush on your older brother who openly flirts with Jo and _pretends_ to with me?" Cas asked.

"No Cas," Sam said sitting on the bed and resting a hand on Cas's shoulder when he sat down too, "First of all, Dean isn't flirting with Jo, they've been best friends for a really long time, all of their lives practically. They did date in high school, but they're strictly friends now. Jo even has a boyfriend, our cousin Adam." Cas's nodded in understanding and Sam kept going,

"Second of all what I thought was funny was when you said 'very straight brother'. Cas, Dean isn't straight. He came out as Bisexual his junior year of high school. It's just that he's only told his close friends and family. I mean, people know, but he's never told anyone he isn't close with. But he's had a boyfriend before, umm, his name was Gordon Walker." Sam told Cas.

Cas's eyes widened and then he smiled, and then he blushed deeply.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah oh." Sam said chuckling.

"What happened to his old boyfriend?" Cas asked curiously.

"Oh he uh, tried to rape me, then tried to kill me when I refused." Sam said, "I was a senior in high school. Dean beat him until he barely had a pulse, but wasn't charged for assault and battery. Gordon's in jail now."

"Oh wow. That's terrifying." Cas whispered and Sam nodded then stood.

"You finish packing, I'm going to go help Dean with dinner. Ready yourself for the best burgers of your life." Sam said grinning then disappeared.

Cas took a deep breath, grinned to himself, thinking of how confident he was when he winked at Dean in the bar, and then began to finish putting things away.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Sam walked out onto the patio where Dean was grilling some burgers.

"So it's great that you're making burgers, they're Cas's favorite." Sam said causing Dean to jump.

"Oh they are, just like me huh? And he likes rock music too, Sam you're not trying to do what I think you're trying to do are you?" Dean asked flipping a burger.

"No Dean I am not trying to set you up with my very available gay friend from college. That's just how it turned out okay? I am dead serious, I didn't think there'd be an issue." Sam said sarcastically but then sincerely.

"Wait he's gay? Dammit Sam!" Dean said flipping another two burgers.

"What?" Sam asked. He really didn't want to do this twice.

"He's _really_ good looking that's what. He's way out of my league; ugh I hate you and your gorgeous friend. Fuck you." Dean growled.

"Whoa, fuck you too then, geez. And he's not out of your league Dean, he probably thinks you're out of his because he's small and nerdy and you're you." Sam reassured him.

"Are you kidding?" Dean said setting the burgers on a plate, "He looks like he's just had sex, Sam. And he sounds like it too."

"Okay ew." Sam said scrunching his face, "And yeah, he always looks like that. I think he just got lazy, his parents used to make him dress up all the time, now he just doesn't care. After his dad died, he was kind of relieved anyways." Sam told his brother.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say he didn't have such a great childhood. It's not my place to say." Sam said quietly and Dean nodded.

As they walked in the house, Cas walked down the stairs and sat with them at the table.

"Smells delicious Dean." He said smiling.

"Well, Sam said burgers were you're favorite, now after tonight these will be your favorite type of burgers, I promise." Dean said giving Cas is best smile, which was down right effective. It sent shivers down Cas's spine.

"And if they're not?" Cas asked.

"Oh they will be." Dean said, and took a bite of his, groaning because he was one awesome cook. Cas licked his lips, shifting in his seat after Dean groaned because it was really hot. Well, two could play at that game.

Cas took a bite, Sam and Dean were leaning on the edges of their seats waiting to see a reaction. Cas maoned, not unlike Dean and Dean coughed a bit, crossing his legs.

"These, make me very happy." Cas said with a mouth full and the brothers laughed.

They ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, Dean finished first, which wasn't a surprise, Cas swallowed and asked Dean a question as he rose to bring his plate to the kitchen sink, "Dean, what would you have done if you broke your promise about the burger?"

"Ask Sammy what I did last time I broke a promise to someone." Dean said winking at the smaller man and made his way into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Cas asked innocently.

"He uhh," Sam swallowed to prevent himself from gagging and laughing at the same time, "He gave them a blow job."

Cas's eyes widened and his pants became very uncomfortable. He brought his plate to the sink and said he needed a cold shower, Leaving the two Winchesters choking down laughs.

**Are you guys liking it? Hope so. Review please? It really helps. **

**Liz. **

**PS, I totally have a typo, its not a muilticoat, it's a multichapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was taking so long. I was at the beach for a week without wifi. Self explanatory I guess. Enjoy ****J**

Dean had gotten the day off from Bobby so he could settle in with Sam and Castiel. He stuck to his routine in the mornings, just instead of coming home from the gym and heading to work he headed back home. Sammy and Cas were still sleeping when he got back so he decided to work on his baby in the garage for an hour or two. It always settled his nerves, but being who he was, he didn't normally have nerves, it's just the gorgeous dark haired blue eyes man sleeping in the guest room got under his skin.

It was 11:00 am when Dean walked in through the screen door and into the kitchen to find Sam sitting at the table eating an omelet and toast and Cas eating an English muffin and reading a book.

"Mornin' guys." Dean said smiling at the two of them and peeling off his sweating t-shirt and tossing it down the laundry shoot.

"Morning" Sam said groggily and Dean ruffled his little brother's mop of long messy hair.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said looking up at the older Winchester and smiling before returning to his book and breakfast.

"Watchya reading' there Cas?" Dean asked pulling the orange juice out of the fridge and pouring a tall glass, then reaching into a cupboard and retrieving a box of store bought powdered donuts.

"Oh I'm just reading this for fun. I've read it a thousand times, it's _The Catcher in the Rye _by J.D. Salinger." Cas told him.

"Oh cool." Dean replied with a mouthful of Donut, and sprayed some powdered sugar at Sam by accident.

"Ugh Dean, why don't eat something remotely healthy? You're going to have a heart attack at 35." Sam grumbled.

"Do I look like I need to eat healthy?" Dean asked flexing his chest and Cas scoffed, "Not nearly as much as Sam makes it seem." he said under his breath and Dean smirked to himself.

"Whatever" Sam said, "And Cas, don't bother trying to have conversations with Dean about books, he only aced Autoshop, Gym and Biology." Sam snickered trying to make a pass at Dean.

"Biology?" Cas asked closing his book and setting it on the table.

"I liked dissecting things, it was easy and I'm good with knives." Dean said wiping some car gasoline off of his fingers with a paper towel and dropped the messy black piece next to Cas's book. "And Sam?" Dean said as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You're a phony." Dean said grinning and left the kitchen, and Cas laughed.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

"I can't believe he actually read _The Catcher in the Rye." _Sam said shaking his head in disbelief as he put dishes away.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Cas asked from the table.

"Beacuase the last time I saw Dean read a book was when he read me _Oh the Places You'll Go _by Dr. Seuss." Sam said smiling.

"Aww he read to you when you were little?" Cas asked smiling.

"Well, yeah, but the last time he read that to me I was in a coma. Our Dad had been drinking and he uhh, hit me with the car. I was standing in the drive way and he was delirious. I was 17. I woke up in the hospital and Dean was half way through the book, when he saw I was awake he tried to stop reading but I made him finish it." Sam explained, leaning back against the sink.

"Oh, I thought you guys had a good childhood." Cas said.

"We did, well sort of. It was better then yours, but not much better. Dean got the brunt of all our Dad's issues, after our mom died he kinda flipped the lid."

"I understand" Cas said thinking of his own family.

"But yeah, whenever I'm having a tuff day or I don't feel good Dean emails me or texts me a quote from _Oh the Places You'll Go_. It always helps." Sam said smiling at the thoughfulness of his older brother, who was now getting out of the shower.

"So how're you holding up?" Sam asked smirking down at his best friend.

"Oh you mean, what's like watching a hot guy peal a sweating t-shirt off right in front of you then reference one of you're favorite books, all the while trying to hide a boner under the breakfast table? Oh, I'm just peachy. " Cas snapped.

"Okay I did not need that much information dude, and seriously? Why don't you just talk with him? Maybe he'll ask you out? Or you'll ask him out?" Sam asked.

"It's not that simple. Jesus, no wonder Dean says you have trouble picking up women." Cas grouched.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend, a really hot girlfriend actually."

"I know, I know." Cas said waving a hand at him, "I'm going to get my shower stuff I didn't take one yesterday, I was too tired and well, confused. Ha. Anyway, yeah, yell for me when Dean gets out of the shower." Cas said and hurried up the stairs and Sam shook his head, making his way to the living room.

Dean hissed when his bath towel nudged his stitches while he was drying his hair. As soon as he had finished listening to Sam and Cas's conversations he needed to dry his hair because it was dripping into his eyes. He smiled even through his pain though. Cas thought he was hot. That was just a brightener to anyone's day.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waste, and he filled the kitchen with the smell of Old Spice and Irish body wash. He flicked Sam in the ear and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, dickface, tell Cas he can take a shower." Sam shot at him.

"Okay, asshat." Dean shot back and they both chuckled.

Dean headed up the stairs and before changing knocked on Cas's door.

"Hey Cas?" he said pushing the door open, to see Cas bending over into the closet, shirtless, and his khaki pants were low and his hip bones jutted out and Dean gasped a little when he turned around.

"Yeah?" Cas asked, and down the left side of Cas's abdomen, right next to wear his washboard abs stuck out was a thick pink scar. Dean thought he was beautiful.

"I, umm, I'm uhh, out of the shower. You can use it now." Dean muttered.

"Oh, thanks," Cas spluttered back because as Dean turned around to leave he saw that Dean had a scar too. It started on the bottom part of the back of his head and curved around his neck on the right side and ended just over his collar bone.

"Oh Cas?" Dean said turning around suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I was umm, wondering if you wanted to have coffee and breakfast with me tomorrow, Sammy's heading over the Ellen's early because she wanted to visit with him and well I just thought you might want to?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

His cheeky smile made Cas shiver all the way down to his toes, and he nodded a vigorous yes in reply. When Dean was walking down the hallway, and Cas couldn't tear his eyes from Dean's back dimples Dean mustered up the courage to say, "You know Cas ogling is only okay if someone's facing you."

But then Cas found the courage to reply, "You know Dean, following your own rule is usually ideal. No one likes a phony."

**This chapter is pretty short but i i really wanted to upload something so here it is. i hope you guys understand the Catcher in the Rye references, it's one of my all time favorite books. REview please? hope you enjoyed. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you guys liking it? I'm sorry if my writing is weird, I'm more of a dialogue person its easier for me to write. I dunno. Enjoy :D**

Dean was super nervous and he didn't really know what to do with himself. He hadn't gone on a date with a guy since Gordon Walker and that did not turn out how he'd planned. Who knew he'd almost kill his first boyfriend because he tried to rape his little brother?

Sam was still asleep and Cas was getting dressed and Dean has been ready for the coffee date for over an hour, sitting in his room he was wearing his tightest Led Zepplin t-shirt, some very well fitting jeans and his boots. He didn't bother shaving, leaving a little scruff on his face, and he smelled wonderful. He thought he looked pretty good, which meant Cas would most likely think so too. He would end up with this man if it was the last thing he did because if he didn't his mind would explode. He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Cas was just as nervous as Dean was and he had no idea what to wear. Sam had told him that his messy not really caring look turned Dean on, cringed and then walked away. So he was definitely going with that approach. He threw on a light blue button down shirt, slipped on his deep blue tie, loosened it and made it crooked, unbuttoned the top two buttons so you could see the black t-shirt underneath. And slipped on his favorite pair of cargo khaki pants with about 8 different sized pockets. He half tucked in his shirt and put on his plain black converse. Mussed up his hair and made sure his butt looked good. It did.

Dean was waiting in the living room when Cas walked down the stairs. They both looked at each other, pleased with everything they saw, and Dean had to control himself because the urge to grab Cas's face and kiss him was surreal and he really wanted to run his rough fingers through that messy hair.

"Hey, you ready?" Dean asked, swallowing his want.

"As I'll ever be." Cas said smiling at him and Dean grinned back.

They got into Dean's impala and headed over to Dean's all time favorite diner, Luci's, and when Dean pulled in front of it and shut the car off he heard a gasp come from the man sitting next to him.

"Cas what is it?" Dean asked, and Cas was wide eyed, smiling, and looking up and out of the window at the Diner's Sign, Luci's in big letters and a giant pitch fork next to it.

"I can't believe it, he sent us pictures, but he never told us where it was." Cas whispered.

"Cas what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean this is my second oldest brother's diner. He uhh, left when he turned 18, other then my brother Gabriel and sister Anna, he was the only one I got along with. I was devastated when he left, but he's always kept in contact with me." Cas explained looking up at Dean.

"Oh, that's super cool Cas" Dean said genuinely, "But if it's your brother's diner why's it called Luci's?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, uhh we call him Luci, it's umm, short for Lucifer." Cas said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, that's right, angel names, I forgot." Dean said smiling, "Well maybe we can talk to him? Although I was hoping for some alone time with you." Dean said sheepishly, looking down at his lap.

"Oh you don't need to worry, Lucifer can't talk for long, he's the chef, so you'll have plenty of Cas time to yourself." Cas said winking at him and exited the car.

"He's the chef? Aww, man, he makes the best pie ever, and Cas time?" Dean asked grinning down at Cas as they entered the diner.

"Well, you call time with Sam , 'Winchester time', so naturally time with myself is 'Cas time'." Cas said matter of factly as they sat themselves at the booth that Dean always used, in the far corner next to the window.

"Oh naturally" Dean said smiling, Cas was just about as a adorable as a little fluffy kitten and he loved it.

"Hiya sweet cheeks, you are looking fiinnee today my boy." the waitress that walked over them told Dean with a smirk.

"Thanks, Pam, you're lookin pretty good yourself, but I'm on a date today, so slow down the fact that you're smitten with me kay?" Dean said laughing.

"Of course, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off your date here though." she said looking at Cas.

"Oh well it's too bad he only swings the one way." Dean said looking up at her cockily.

"Mm, damn shame." she agreed and took their orders of coffee and pie.

"oh Dean, Bobby was in here last night, said Sammy boy stopped by, tell him to come visit, you know I love that kids perky ass." Pam said tucking her notepad into her apron.

"Yeah okay, just keep your hands off my little brothers perky ass, if you don't mind, oh and Pam?" Dean said and she turned around.

"Yes hun?"

"Tell the Chef, a Casitel Novak is eating in his diner." Dean said looking at Cas, who beamed at him with gratefulness.

"Sure thing, and I'll be right out with your food too sweetie." she said and sauntered into the kitchen.

Dean shook his head.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I'd never go out with that woman, but she sure does have a fine tush." Dean said laughing.

"I'd have to disagree with you there considering I'm gay, but she's right, Sam does have a nice ass." Cas said fiddling with a napkin.

"Oh?" Dean asked a small wave of jealousy washed over him, "ANd what about me?" he asked cheekily.

"Best one I've seen by far." Cas said smirking at him and threw the crumpled napkin at Dean who easily dodged it.

"Well, you're definitely higher up the nice ass scale then anyone I've seen lately, so I guess we're even." Dean retorted, both blushing they chatted a bit while waiting for their food. Flirting was easy with Dean for Cas, considering he didn't do it much. They were very comfortable with each other, and he definitely wanted their relationship to speed past friendship.

Pam then came rushing out of the kitchen giggling, and holding their pie and coffee.

"Here ya go, guys. Tip me nice." she said winking at both of them and walked to another table.

Just then the kitchen door swung open with a bang and a tall man, around an inch shorter then Dean, with blonde hair and green blue eyes, and a cook's outfit burst into the diner and headed straight for Dean and Cas.

"Cassie? Is that you?!" he asked smiling and Cas stood to embrace his older brother.

"It's me, Lucifer." Cas said into his brothers shirt as they hugged each other tight and then Lucifer held Cas at an arm's length.

"Wow, you've grown, you're not bone thin anymore, whose been feeding you child?" Lucifer asked grinning.

"Of course I've grown, it's been six years, and my best friend has taken to feeding me, considering food is his main source off happiness. He's a 6' 4'' moose." Cas said laughing and Dean snorted, because the fact was so very true.

"I'm guessing the best friend you're referring too is Sam, and this very rugged sexy man sitting across from you is not nearly that big, so introduce me to you're, umm friend?" Lucifer said sassily, smiling down at his younger brother.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb and groaned, he'd almost forgotten how nosey his brothers were. At least he wasn't as nosey as Gabriel.

"Uhh hi," Dean said standing, "I'm Dean Winchester, Sammy's my little brother. I've acutally been coming to this diner as a regular for around 4 years. Cas is staying with Sam and I for the summer." Dean said shaking Lucifer's hand.

"Ah yes, the famous pie eating Dean Winchester, I'm surprised we've never met. It's nice to meet you, and thank you for having Cas as your guest, that's remarkably nice of you." Lucifer said politely to Cas's relief and Dean smiled.

"So," Lucifer said clapping his hands together and looking at Cas, "Is this a date? Or this a date, _daatteee_?"

"OHMIGGODDD, Luficer, it is a date _daatteee_, now don't you have to cook something?" Cas huffed and pushed his brother away who headed back into the kitchen.

"Wow, I'd almost forgotten why I liked living away from them." Cas said jokingly but Dean was staring at him, flushed a little red.

"We're on a date, date?" Dean asked.

"Well, I certainly hope so, I like you Dean, a lot." Cas said quietly.

"Good, because I like you a lot too, like, a mega lot." Dean said a little louder and they smiled at one another.

For the rest of the date they talked about their lives, which for the most part was very difficult for both of them. Dean told Cas how he got his scar, that his Dad cut him, purposefully with a broken whiskey bottle, in a drunken rage, waking Dean from his sleep. While John was drunk he blamed Sam and Dean for their mother's death, and for a while Sam slept in Dean's arms at night and Dean was the shield that protected his little brother. Although it helped Sam a great deal, Dean got the brunt of John's anger and abuse. Even referred to as 'Daddy's blunt little instrument' by his own father.

For most of Dean's high school career and all of Sam's they ended up moving in with Bobby Singer until their Dad sobered up, Bobby was busy a lot of the time, but he was still a good father. Dean practically raised Sammy all his life. The teachers even let Dean sign permission slips when their Dad was too drunk to do so. Before and after their father's death Dean resented John for a long time. It took many years of slow forgiveness and rage at himself and John before he was at peace with their dad.

Cas's family life was tough as well but in different and similar ways. It was always hard for Cas after in 7th grade, he realized his sexual orientation. His father was very religious, his mom had left them when he was only two and all he had left was a very mean, very strict, and very un-accepting father.

His father though, was not nearly as bas as his oldest brother. Michael. After they're dad died, when he was 15, Cas became his own person, and none of siblings ever complained, accept Michael. He was head of the household now, and what he said was what they followed. That's why Lucifer left. Gabriel and Anna would have went with him if it wasn't for Cas. Michael was abusive when no one was around. At first Gabe and Anna thought Cas was lying to try and get them to bring him somewhere else.

Then Cas started getting bruises and finally he conjured up the courage to show Gabriel. Gabe was pissed, ripping with anger that no one knew he even had. He loved Cas more then anyone else on the planet. Not much different then Sam with Dean, the only difference was he didn't beat Michael to death, he hid a camera in the house and caught Michael beating on Cas on tape and showed it to the police. When Michael found out about the footage, he looked for Gabe but couldn't find him and found Cas instead. He threw Cas through a window, then took a shard of the glass and ripped open Cas's torso, hence the scar. He woke up the next day in the hospital with Gabe and Anna at his side.

They went and lived with their cousin Uriel, and although he had a mega stick up his butt, so far that it hit his ribcage, he was a delight to live with compared to Michael.

When they finished their third cup of coffee they rose and exited the diner, with a hurried wave and goodbye to Pam and Lucifer. Once they were outside Dean turned and looked at Cas.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Well umm, "Dean took Cas's hand, "You said while we were talking that it was always hard for people to understand you, even your own family, well, I don't know what that's like, but sure as hell understand you. You're not alone Cas."

Cas looked up at the green eyed man with tears welling in his eyes, "Dean you have no idea how much that means to me, gosh this is corny."

Dean chuckled, "It's okay with me as long as you don't tell Sammy."

Cas smiled at that. Dean looked down at him, smiling and happy and wonderful and gorgeous and he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care that they were just becoming familiar with themselves, he didn't care that they just met a few days ago, and he didn't care that he was only staying for the summer. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered, Cas smiling up at him, so he took the chance.

Dean took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but it wasn't gentle either. It was in-between, full of passion but also full of emotion and love. Cas was startled by the suddenness of the action but soon recovered and kissed Dean back, sucking Dean's botton lip into his mouth. The action made Dean shiver and they both smiled into the kiss.

Finally they broke away from each other, grinning toothy smiles because they were giddy and it didn't matter.

"Wow." Cas whispered.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that since like, when you got out of the truck and shook my hand." Dean said self consciously rubbing his neck.

"Really?" Cas asked and Dean nodded yes, "Me too" he added sheepishly.

They turned towards the sidewalk and started walking back to the car. Cas looked up at Dean and asked, "Dean? Can I hold your hand?"

"Cas I just kissed you, a lot, of courses you can." Dean said chuckling, and the only time when their hands were separate was when they got into the car.

**Sooo? What do you think? This was pretty fluffy I guess. Hope you enjoyed it. Review pls?**

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**How are you guys liking it? I have a hard time writing Lucifer for some reason, I'm much better at Cas and Gabriel, who I'm totally introducing in this chapter yeah! Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

Sam was hanging out with Jo and Ellen in the back of the Roadhouse where Ellen had a lounge built for Jo and her friends during high school. Everything still looked the same. Sam had his feet resting in Jo's lap as they both rested in beanbag chairs while Ellen sat in an arm chair, and they caught up with Sam. These two women were as close to family that Sam had other then Dean and Bobby. Ellen has been a mom to him practically all of his life and Jo's like the older sister he never had.

"So, whose this guy you brought home?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Well, I had originally asked Jess to come down but she's staying with her grandparents in London all summer, so, since I knew my roommate (and best friend) wasn't busy I asked him. His name is Castiel Novak, he usually stays with his older brother Gabriel, but Gabriel is traveling a lot this summer and he said he'd love to come and stay with me and Dean." Sam explained.

"He's certainly welcome. That is one fine looking specimen if I may say so myself." Jo said laughing heartily. Sam chuckled.

"oh did I forget mention he's gay and head over heals for Dean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Jo.

"Aww fuck. The good ones are always gay." Jo said pouting.

"Oh honey, you've always got Ash." Ellen said looking down at her daughter, and smirking.

"Yeah, he's a real keeper." Jo growled and then Sam's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID. Weird. It was Gabriel.

"Gabe?" Sam asked answering the phone.

"Hiya Samsquatch, how's my moose comin along?" Gabriel asked deviously. For some weird reason Gabriel had taking a liking to Sam, and it didn't seem to matter that Sam was straight and had a girlfriend. Sam just thought it was funny, and sometimes annoying and played a long on occasion but not usually.

"Gabe, what do you want, I'm in the middle of catching up with my family." Sam asked.

"Well sorry about interrupting Sammy Boy, but I was just calling to ask why dear Cassie hasn't answered his phone. I wanted to call and check in." Gabe told Sam.

"He was on a date with Dean this morning," Sam said and Jo and Ellen raised their eyebrows, Sam looked at his watch, "But uh, their probably home now. You could try him, they're alone though so I cant guarantee that he'll answer." Sam said suggestively.

"Wait a second! Cassie's on a _date_? With your hunk muffin brother? That sly dog. Thanks Samsquatch, catch ya later." Gabe said then hung up before Sam could say goodbye.

Sam set his phone down shaking his head.

"Samsquatch?" Jo asked.

"That, unfortunately, is hard to explain." Sam said smiling.

"But wait, back track a second there deary, Dean's on a date?" Ellen asked.

"Oh my god, yes finally." Sam said grumbling, "They have both been dancing around each other for three days, and complaining to me about how they feel and it was getting obnoxious and I told Dean to deal with it and ask Cas out on a date." Sam said and Jo and Ellen laughed.

"He must really like Cas." Jo said, "He hasn't asked a guy out since Gordon." Sam winced a little at Gordon's name but nodded.

"Yeah, like he's flipped his lid crazy for my best friend and I'm actually okay with it. Not nearly as bad as when he took both my prom dates home." Sam said laughing and the Harvelle's agreed.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean really liked where his and Cas's relationship was going. Currently, Dean was lying on top of Cas, on the living room couch, and they were kissing passionately and it was taking a turn for the bedroom when Cas's cell phone rang. Again.

Dean reluctantly pulled himself off of Cas's lips, not moving from the couch though.

"oh my fucking Jesus Cas. Who keeps calling you? They've been calling since the middle of our date." Dean growled.

"It's my brother Gabriel. Normally he would've stopped, but I'm sure he called Sam and asked where I was, which means Sam told him, which means he wont stop calling." Cas explained.

"Wait why would your brother call Sammy?" Dean asked curiously.

"Don't freak out, but my brother has some sort of weird infatuation with Sam. He's bisexual, like you, and he knows Sam is straight yet he is constantly pulling moves on him. Sam doesn't really mind, most of the time they're both joking anyways, well Sam is." Cas had to try very hard to hide his smile.

"That's really fucking weird, but as long as Sammy's ok with it…" Dean trailed off and rested his head on Cas's chest, "If you're gonna call him do it know while I'm trying very hard to control my animalistic urges." Dean growled out.

Cas chuckled and redialed Gabriel's number. The fact that Dean could feel and hear the vibrations of Cas's voice through his chest was not helping anything.

"Cassie!" Gabe answered.

"Hello Gabriel, why have you been calling me so reluctantly for the past two hours?" Cas asked.

"Just wanted to check in on my little bro! I'm not interrupting am I?" Gabe asked curiously.

"huh-oh, no I um was just - no…" Cas stuttered out and Gabriel pounced.

"You're with him aren't you! Cassie I know you are! You get all not articulate with your words when you lie. Put me on speaker phone." he demanded.

"what? No. Gabriel I will do no such thing." Cas replied.

"Cassie do it. Now. Or I could always video chat?" Gabe asked.

"OHMIGOD Gabriel, fine-uhhh." Cas said and hit the speaker phone button, "Better?" Cas asked irritably.

"Perfect Cassie, just perfect. Samsquatch told me you guys were alone, well, that raises a few questions." he said mischievously.

Dean jumped a little when Gabriel's voice ripped through the silence he was getting used to.

"Gabriel what do you want." Cas demanded more then asked.

"Samsquatch? What the fuck?" Dean asked looking at Cas and blue eyes just shrugged.

"Oh Cassie! He's got a sexy voice, you lucky dog. Hiya Dean, hope you don't mind the little nickname I pinned on your brother." Gabe said.

"Nah its friggin hilarious." Dean admitted, smirking a little.

"Well that's just dandy. Now I've got like two things okay? Wont take long at all." Gabe assured them, but in Dean's opinion he'd already taken too long.

"One, you're an older brother. So I assume you know where I'm coming from when I say that if you hurt Castiel in any way possible I will personally tear you to pieces." Gabriel said seriously. Cas smiled and Dean nodded even though Gabe couldn't see him, "Understood." Dean replied.

"Two, what position are you guys in? cause when Cas answered the phone his voice was much deeper then usual and there's no way it's from just kissing so if you wanna give out the details-"

Gabe was interrupted by Dean growling and standing up from his position on top of Cas.

"YOu wanna know what position we were in Gabe? I was just lying on top of your brother, and we were kissing and then you called. Now I want you to hang up because I have a boner the size of the Jolly Green Giant." Dean all but yelled.

"Oh Cassie you have got yourself into-" Cas shut off the phone and Gabriel shrugged on the other line.

Cas sat up from the couch and looked up at Dean.

"Cas. If you don't get to the bedroom without any clothes on in less then 6 minutes I will jerk myself off without you." Dean growled. Cas grinned.

Sam and Jo walked in the house later on that day to find Dean and Cas cuddling on the couch and Dean was educating him in Star Wars. The only reason Sam and Jo knew something went down was because not only was Dean in different clothes, but so was Cas, and although Cas had his own clothing here, he must have been with Dean in Dean's room, hence the AC/DC tshirt he was wearing. Dean probably thought it was hot.

"But Dean, I still don't understand why Anikin is becoming evil." Cas whined.

"Because Cas, he's being effected by the dark side, why is that confusing?" Dean asked.

"it's not that part that's confusing Dean." Cas replied.

"Then what is?" Dean asked pausing the movie. Again.

"Qui Gon Jinn said that Anikin was conceived by his mother and the force. So a higher power impregnated his mother, while she was still a virgin." Cas stated while Dean nodded a yes.

"So that makes him the Star Wars equivalent of Jesus Christ right?" Cas asked.

"Yeah I guess." Dean asked smiling.

"So if he is like Jesus Christ how can he possibly evil?" Cas asked.

"You know what Cas? I have no idea. Just… just don't ever change." Dean said smiling down at Cas and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I was not planning on it Dean." Cas said smiling back.

"YOU TWO ARE JUUST SO CUUTTEEE" Jo squealed as she walked into the living room, and snapped a picture of Dean and Cas cuddling on the couch before anyone could say anything then shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Jo I swear to God I will kill you." Dean threatened from his position on the couch. He had his arm wrapped around Cas and Cas's head was resting on his shoulder and chest.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll send it to you and Cas. And Sam, and my mom, and maybe bobby and the guyss…" she said sweetly.

"Jo." Dean growled.

"Okay, fine, not Bobby and the guys." Jo said and then Cas's phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened the message from Jo. It was the photo of them smiling happily on the couch, covered in a blanket and they looked soo… content. Cas smiled at it and blushed a little.

"You're so adorable." Dean whispered in his ear and Cas flushed even more, which made Dean chuckle.

"Do you guys want me to make some dinner?" Jo asked. A lot of the time when Dean was alone or Sam was there too Jo always stopped by and cooked for them. While Dean could successfully grill any meat better then anyone in Kansas, between Sammy and him they couldn't really make much.

"Yeah Jo that would be awesome." Dean said smiling gratefully over at her from the couch. She took a peek inside the fridge and then in the pantry.

"I'm just gonna head to the store for one or two things and I'll make my home made mac and cheese." Jo said grabbing her keys off the island in the kitchen.

"OH YES. Thanks hun." Dean said affectionately after Jo.

"You're very welcome." Jo said walking by the couch and kissing Dean on top of the head, and to Cas's surprise she kissed his forehead as well.

"I'll come with." Sam said standing, " Not sure if I wanna be around Dean when he's all romantic and mushy." Sam said chuckling.

"Shut up bitch." Dean threw at him.

"Whatever you pansy romantic lover boy jerk" Sam said as he left the house with Jo.

"I am becoming very fond of your family, Dean." Cas said as he looked up at his partner on the couch.

"Well I guess that's a good thing considering I don't plan on being with anyone else other then you." Dean said smiling down at Cas.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Only you Cas. Only you." Dean said and leaned down to capture blue eye's lips.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXXX**

"ohmigodjothisisofuckingdelicious." Sam said with a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"Its like my taste buds just had an orgasm after being held off from food sex for a year." Dean said in agreement and the Winchesters just nodded and ate three plates of food.

Jo and Cas marveled at how similar Sam and Dean could be at times. Some of their habbits, like what they wore, how they ate, the way they cracked jokes, drank beer, and even what cars they drove. Sam had a mustang that was in pristine condition and Dean had his impala. They both always wore jeans and boots and plaid and t-shirts. They ate food in almost the same manner, messily and as though their forks were snow shovels. They always used the same insults, 'bitch and jerk' of course, but they also had the same euphemisms. Like asshat, rat's ass, dick head, and son of a bitch.

Cas liked being part of this family, and he didn't know what he would do if Sam hadn't become his best friend two years ago at stanford. He certainly wouldn't be here, with the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ask for, and a new friend who was becoming more like a sister everyday.

"what are you guys staring at?" Sam asked.

"My dashing good looks of course." Dean answered for them.

"Or it could be my handsome physique." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Dean said sarcastically.

"We do have the same gene pool you know." Sam shot back.

"You wouldn't know." Dean said laughing and Sam threw a green bean at him. Dean threw it back and a food fight between the brothers ensued.

Jo made them clean up.

As Jo headed home the boys lead her to the front door.

"Thank you very much Jo. The food was delicious, and I don't normally eat green beans, but they were wonderful." Cas said giving her a head.

"Well, I only use the best brand. Jolly Green Giant." Jo said smiling and hugged the other boys and left.

"No wonder you liked them Cas." DEan said winking at him, and Cas flushed.

"OkAY EW. I do not even want to KNOW what the Jolly Green Giant stand for, ugh holy shit I am going to bed." Sam said and walked up the stairs.

Dean and Cas laughed.

**Are you guys liking it so far? I love writing Cas and Gabriel. Because if you combine them into one person and make them female you get me. What. Anyways how was it? Review pls! reviews are like hugs and hugs are my favorite. **

**PS. Thanks so much to the first two reviewers! And also to the many followers and favorites. You guys are awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, I've been writing like two other stories for supernatural and I have one from the mentalist that only needs one more chapter ugh I'm so busy. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and the reviews it's absolutely wonderful! Enjoy :D**

The next couple of weeks at the Winchester house have been pretty awesome. Castiel had found that he really enjoyed staying with them, and not just because he and Dean were dating. He loved the atmosphere and the people and how nice everyone seemed to be. He felt as though he was becoming part of a family, and considering he'd never really had one before, it was pretty amazing.

Cas would sit with Dean at work, as long as he didn't distract him. Bobby's terms. Although it was mighty difficult for Dean to concentrate while Cas sat there next to him, he seemed to have enough will power to get some things done. It was easier to get a little distracted because Sam was helping out as well, but he would pretend to retch and puke whenever Dean and Cas kiss in between cars.

Dean and Cas were _almost_ joined at the hip. The only times they weren't holding hands or snuggling, having one arm slung around the other's waste was when Dean was out with Sam. Dean and Sam still needed their Winchester time, so whenever Sam and Dean were out fishing, or at a baseball game, or just spending the day together, Cas would hang back and read by himself. Sometimes Cas would spend time with Jo while she worked the bar at the Roadhouse, he was becoming very close to the girl. They spent a considerable amount of time together whenever Cas wasn't with Dean and Sam, and sometimes even then. Even though Cas and Jo didn't have much in common they still became fast friends, discussing their favorite books and colors and what kinds of pizza was better; cheese or pepperoni. You might think, hey isn't that what Cas and Dean would be doing? And yes it's true they do, do those things, but its different with Dean. With Dean, they like all the same movies and a have a few of the same favorite books, but they also both have a considerable amount of pain in their lives and they feed off of each other to stay happy.

When Dean and Sam were out gallivanting, and Jo was busy, and Cas didn't want to be alone he'd wander down to Bobby's house and visit the old drunk. They'd also become rather fond of each other. Bobby had an astounding amount of books in his rickety old house. Everything from lore on the supernatural to Shakespeare, to things like _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. _They talked a lot about authors and anything that had to do with literature, considering Cas wanted to be and English teacher. Bobby was a wise old man and always offered Cas advice whenever he needed it.

One day, Sam and Dean were working on a black mustang with a big orange stripe down the middle for Sam to drive back to Stanford with Cas, as a gift from his brother and Cas came walking into Bobby's house, slumped on the couch and groaned as he pushed his face into a pillow.

"What's got you're panties in a twist ya idgit?" Bobby had asked him.

"I have an issue involving my love life." Cas said quietly.

"This is about Dean?" Bobby asked, and Cas nodded. "Well, spill it out, I can't help ya out if you sit there like your mouth's sowed shut." Bobby had said gruffly.

"I was alone, reading and I got to thinking, which in my case can be very BAD idea because everything in my head turns negative and horrid. Anyways, I was thinking about going back to school, and Bobby, I have to go back to school. _In California. Away from Dean._" Cas said miserably.

"Yeah, so you're worried about a long distance relationship huh?" Bobby asked rubbing his beard, Cas nodded, sinking deeper into the couch and his misery.

"You listen up. Dean cares for you, a lot, you here? The distance doesn't bother him! Him and Sam see each other as much as they possibly can, so when ever Dean is gonna see Sam, you'll probably see him too. You are best friends with the giant. So what's there to worry about?" Bobby asked.

"I'm afraid he'll find someone else, someone he can be with all the time." Cas whispered, and little did he know that Dean was standing in the doorway behind them staying quiet because Bobby had told him too.

"Boy, I don't think you need to worry about that." Bobby had said nodding to Dean who stepped forward. "He's right Cas. You don't need to worry about it at all."

Cas had whipped his body around and looked up at his boyfriend with flushed cheeks, "How long have you been listening?" Cas asked.

"Long enough." Dean said sitting on the couch with Cas and taking his hands, "Listen Cas. I don't want anyone other then you, okay? All there is, is you, nobody else. The distance is just a bump in the road that I'm going to smash down and prove that it's not going to tear us apart." Dean said, resting his forehead on Cas'.

Bobby had quietly gotten from his seat at the desk and removed himself into the kitchen. He shot Cas a smirk who returned it with a grateful smile, and he closed the doors to give them privacy.

"Really Dean?" Cas asked looking up at his with wide blue eyes.

"Really Cas. Really." Dean replied and kissed him, passionately and slow and gentle. When their silence for over two minutes told Bobby enough about what they were doing he shouted through the doors, "Keep it in your pants or get out! I ain't about to have a mess on my couch!" and Cas and Dean laughed, full on laughed.

Cas really was becoming part of a family.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Cas was sitting in Dean's front yard, in the hammock that Dean had bought, and was reading Catcher in the Rye, again. He could never get enough of that book, and then his phone rang. A guitar riff, that he recognized from the song Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd, and Dean's ringtone. He smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey babe, Sammy and I are almost home." Dean replied.

"Okay I'll be waiting… with pie." Cas said, grinning to himself. he'd picked up and apple pie, he thought he'd treat Dean.

"Aww Cas, man, this is why you're my boyfriend. Don't be alarmed if I try and have sex with you in the hammock I know you're probably sitting in." Dean said with a huskier voice.

"Aww Dean come on! I am right here." Sam said in a whiny voice.

"Well maybe that was part of my plan." Cas said.

"You devious one, you. well see you when we get home babe. Be there in like five minutes." Dean said and Cas said goodbye and hung up the phone.

So Cas went back to waiting, but he found himself waiting longer then five minutes. He frowned, maybe they stopped at a liquor store and picked up some beer. Or maybe Sam wanted to be dropped off at Jo's so he wouldn't witness their weird hammock sex.

He shrugged and went back to reading.

When Cas read the last sentence on the last page of The Catcher in the Rye, he closed the book and looked around. He still couldn't here the rumbling of the impala and he was starting to get anxious. What was taking so long? _I hope they're okay. Maybe I should call Bobby, or Jo. _He thought to himself but then his phone rang, and it wasn't Dean or Sam's ringtone. It was Bobby's.

"Hey Bobby, did the boys stop at your house?" Cas asked.

"Son, they were in a car accident. I'm coming to pick you up, we need to head down the hospital." Bobby said and hung up the phone.

_WHAT? CAR ACCIDENT? No. no. this could not be happening, not when everything was getting better. His best friend and the man he loved at the same time? Oh lord he hoped they were okay. _

Cas's head whipped up when he heard the rumbling engine of Bobby's very old muscle car. Bobby pulled up, stopped abruptly, and leaned over and opened the passenger door. Cas threw himself in the car and Bobby started speeding towards the hospital as soon as the door shut.

"They're alive." Bobby said looking over at Cas, who was curled into a ball, with his kneed pressed to chest, tears threatening to spill over. "They're alive, but.. but Dean is worse off then Sam, he shielded Sam's body from most of the crash."

"Wha-What happened?" CAs asked shakily.

"They were driving down my street, and as they were going past my house a giant truck, black, huge wheels, crashed head on into them. Totaled the impala."

Cas couldn't find any words so he just nodded and took deep breaths until they got to the hospital. Cas ran out the car, not even bothering to shut the door, and Bobby walked behind him. He dashed in through the glass doors and skidded to a sobbing stop in front of the front desk.

"WINCHESTERS! Car accident! Where, are, they?!" he cried.

"Honey, I'm sorry but are you family?" the Nurse asked.

"We're the only family they got left, blood or not." Bobby growled behind them.

"Alright, alright, room 84, on this floor. I'll bring you to them." The nurse said, adopting a frightened look when she saw Bobby.

She walked them down the corridors and as they're turning into the hallway to Dean's room when they see Sam. He's taller then the vending machine he's getting a soda from, he's got one arm leaning on the top of it and the other pressing the buttons. He doesn't seem injured, physically anyways. He looks like someone just ripped his soul from his body. He hair flopped down into his face and he looked like he was having trouble standing.

"Sam?" Cas said, and he turned around, he had cuts all over his face. One on his lip, a big gash on his cheek, and a few smaller cuts on his forehead. "SAM!" Cas all but sobbed and ran up to his best friend and wrapped his arms around his waste. Sam wrapped his arms protectively around Cas, and dipped his head to bury it into the crook between Cas' shoulder and neck.

"Oh god I'm so glad you're alright, is Dean okay?" Cas asked pulling back to look up at Sam.

"He's okay, Cas, bu-but, he's in a coma." Sam choked out. Tears were streaking down both their cheeks, and Sam whipped Cas' away, and Cas did the same for Sam. "Cas, he's gonna be okay, alright? they told me he's going to wake up, soon."

Cas nodded, resting his head on the taller man's chest. He was so happy that Sam was his best friend. "I'm gonna go see him." Cas whispered, and Sam nodded moving away to embrace Bobby who hugged him also, letting Sam break down on his shoulder.

Cas entered Dean's hospital room, and gasped. Dean was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a million different machines, tubes were in his nose and throat and a heart monitor beeped steadily next his bed. Thank god.

He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that was next to Dean. He looked at Dean's face, his eyes were closed, and he had stitched starting at the top left side of his forehead, and it lead down to his cheek bone. Cas sighed. Dean looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All of his worry lines were gone, his skin was smooth and covered in freckles. He was stress and worry free, but unconscious, and in a coma. _Dean was in a coma._

He took Dean's hand, and squeezed it. Dean's face smiled a little at the touch and he knew he would wake up, the question is when.

Over the next two weeks Dean didn't wake up. Cas and Sam were there everyday for the whole day and Jo, Bobby, and Ellen visited at least twice a day. Cas read Dean's two favorite books to him, over and over. _The Catcher in the Rye_ and _The Outsiders_.

One day though while Cas and Sam were sitting in Dean's room, playing cards after Cas had finished Catcher for the fourth time, someone walked into the hospital room. Cas looked up from his cards to see a pretty woman with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Uhh hi?" Cas said and Sam turned around, stood up and Cas saw as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Lisa. Why the hell are you here?" Sam all but growled.

"Sam, it's nice to see you too I guess." She said coolly.

"Dean doesn't want you here a neither do I and I'm sure Cas wouldn't either." Sam said harshly.

"Sam, if this lady knows Dean why can't she be here?" Cas asked innocently.

"I'm Dean's ex girlfriend, who're you?" Lisa asked a little harshly and Cas gasped a little.

"She's Dean's exgirlfriend, who tried to sleep with me and two of our friends while she was still dating Dean and THEN told Dean she was pregnant with his child so he would stay with her even though he hated her. Turns out it wasn't his kid and she's a slut." Sam explained to Cas who was now looking at her with hatred, "Oh and Lisa this gorgeous specimen sitting next to Dean is his boyfriend, and get out." Sam said and sat back down.

"What?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah didn't you here him?" Cas asked, "Me and Dean. A thing. Together. We have sex, he's top and I'm bottom, oh and he swallows." Cas said maliciously.

Lisa looked a him in shock and disgust and stormed out of the hospital room.

"Nice job Cas, although I didn't really need to know any of that." Sam said scrunching his up.

"Yeah sorry." Cas said chuckling and they returned to their card game.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXX**

Dean woke up sitting on the hood of the impala, parked on an empty highway.

"Where the hell am I?" he said rubbing his head.

_You're on your damn impala where the heck else would you be?_

Dean spun around to see a teenage boy sitting next to him. He was wearing a ratty leather jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and some dirty white sneakers. On top of his head was a hunting hat, that had a red and black checkered flannel lining the inside. It had that very outdoorsy winter look.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

_Who the hell do you think I am for Criss'sake?_

"Uhh, whoa, your-you're Holden Caulfield?" Dean asked and Holden nodded. "You're not real… and how is my car okay? Where's Sammy?" Dean started to panic.

_Hey, hey man. Chill out man. Everybody's fine. You're car is totally messed up and right now you're in your head. _

"What do you mean I'm in my head?" Dean asked.

_Oh my gosh, come on don't be a phony, man. You're in a coma. _

"What?! I'm in a fucking coma?" Dean said standing from the impala and running his hands through his hair.

_Hey just calm down for a second okay? And dude! Watch it with the 'f' word, that's a phony work. All the fakes use it. _

"okay, okay." Dean said sitting back on the hood of the impala, and hummed some Metallica to calm himself down.

"So I'm probably gonna die right? Well, I'm okay with that I guess, it's really just the guys that I'm worried about. They won't take that great. Especially Cas and Sam" Dean started talking to himself.

_Hey! Hey, cut that out. You don't need to be going all phony on me now Dean. You can't be okay with dying; I know I'd never be okay with dying. Like this one time, when I was in downtown New York when I skipped school cause Pencey's full of phonies and I was walking across the street and this cab came and almost ran me over, now I'm telling you my life flashed right before my eyes, right before it. I thought, I got people in my life that I love, I don't wanna die and cause them all that pain! Thought about how I wanted to have a family and all the stuff I never got to do with my little sister Phoebe. You don't want that Dean. _

Dean looked up at Holden, lifting his face from looking at his boots.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "I guess you're right."

_Pfftt.. I know I'm right, no matter what other people think. _

"So why am I seeing you Holden?" Dean asked curiously, smirking at one of his only teen idols.

_Cas keeps reading to you about me that's why._

"That sounds like Cas." Dean said fondly, "You would like Cas. He's like me, and we're like you. Misunderstood. Only having one other person that understands me you know? You got Phoebe, I got Sam and Cas." Dean told the boy.

_I guess you right, we are alike, but you don't have _just_ Sam and Cas. You've got Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo and Ash too._

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Dean said smiling at the memories he had of them, realizing he really didn't want to leave them, not ever. "So how do I get outta here then? How do I get back to my family?" Dean asked.

_Dean. You can't get outta your own head for Criss_'_sake. It's your head. You don't get out, you wake up. _

And then he vanished. Just like that out of Dean's head and out of his life, right as Dean needed the most help, when he needed a way to wake up. He needed someone to guide him and alone he felt completely lost.

**Hope you guys are enjoying it, I put a little twist onto things. Trying to talk like Holden is hard when I haven't read the book in ages. Ugh, but review pls? reviews are like hugs and hugs are my favorite. **

**Liz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys! The response to this story has been super great and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. The reviews have been phenomenal and the amount of favorites and followers have been awesome too. Oh, and the fact that some of you favorited me as an author? FUCKING AWESOME. LOVE YOU GUYS. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy. :D**

Dean had been hanging out in the impala and driving on the empty highways in his head for what felt like hours. 4 hours to be exact. He really needed to figure out a way to wake up but he had no idea how he was going to do it. Did he have to kill himself like in the dream he was in while he was captured by the Jin? He certainly hoped not, because killing yourself was never fun.

If it wasn't for the music he wasn't sure if he would have even stayed sane. It calmed him down and kept his mind off of the huge ginormous elephant in the room. He was really just waiting for Holden to show up. He wasn't nearly as helpful as he should have been, but then again it was Holden Caulfield. Dean guessed he shouldn't have expected so much from such a whacked out fictional character that he was hallucinating inside of his own mind.

Finally when Dean parked in an empty field that reminded him a great deal of where he and Sam had set off a butt load of fireworks, somebody showed up. He assumed it was Holden but he'd never been more wrong, and frankly he'd never been happier that it wasn't Holden. It was a different teenage boy, and he was younger then sixteen, around fourteen. He was wearing worn out high water jeans, some ratty black high top Chuck Taylors, and a navy blue sweat shirt that had the sleeves cut off. He was a handsome boy, with blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was slicked back with grease. He had a black comb in his hand and a switch blade in his pocket. Dean, like with Holden, new who this was on sight.

"Ponyboy Cutris?" Dean questioned, looking at the boy.

_ Sure am._ Ponyboy said nodding at him.

"Lemme guess, Cas has been reading me my other favorite novel. The Outsiders," Dean said.

_Got that right. Nice to meet you Dean. _Pony said politely.

"I have to admit, I've always liked you much better then Holden Caulfield. You've got it all together up in here" Dean said smiling and tapping his forefinger on his forehead.

_Well thanks. _Ponyboy said shoving his hands down into his jean pockets self consciously. _You know Dean, I am here to help. You don't have to lose faith in me like you did with Holden. _

"That's reassuring. I've got basically one question. If you answer it, you'll probably answer all my other questions at the same time." Dean said sitting on the hood of the impala. Ponyboy sat beside him and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

He lit the cancer stick, took and deep drag and looked up at the oldest Winchester.

_Shoot. _He said.

"How do I wake up?" Dean said looking up from his shoes and at the teenager.

_Good question. You know Dean, I can relate to you in some ways. Dead parents, I was raised by my older brother, well I guess we're opposites there, but you get the idea. I had a tough up bringing, living as a Greaser while Socs are taking over the city you live in is pretty hard. I'm a great deal like Sam, and I think that's why you liked me. Sam and I, we're people you can talk to. _Ponyboy told him.

"Yeah I know. I know all of that but how does that help my situation?" Dean asked curiously.

_The reason I fought to stay alive every time a Soc beat me up or I got crowded on in a Rumble was because I had something to live for. I stay alive for my family, which is a lot like yours, not bonded strictly by blood, I live for sunsets, and books, and surviving. What do you live for Dean? _Ponyboy asked.

"Gee, I don't live for much, but it's always seemed to be enough. I live for my family, I live for Sammy, and he's in his own category. I live for my impala and my music and pie. Definitely pie. Pie and Beer. I live for the little things. And then there's Cas. He's not a little thing, but he means so much to me. I don't think I've been as happy as I am with him in years." Dean told the boy.

_Now Dean, what out of those things, is something that sticks out. That's different from all the rest? And Dean picking this one thing doesn't mean all of the other things don't mean anything, it just means that right now it's what your soul is connected to the most. _Ponyboy explained to him.

When Dean heard the words soul he knew immediately what that thing was. It was Cas. Castiel Novack. When Dean first saw him he felt like Cas was reaching inside him and tugging on his soul. Dean understood.

"It's Cas. Definitely Cas." Dean said confidently.

_Dean, have you ever prayed before? _Ponyboy asked.

"Wait what? I don't believe in God, Ponyboy." Dean said confused.

_That's not what I asked you. I asked you if you've ever _prayed_ before. _Ponyboy said clarifying. _Have you ever been in a situation where the only thing you could think of, the only thing you could do to help was pray? _

Dean thought back to the day Gordon Walker tried to rape and kill his baby brother. Sammy was in a coma then, not Dean, and he didn't know what else to do. He didn't pray to God he just prayed in general, to the universe. He'd folded his hands and rested his head on them, leaning on Sam's hospital bed and prayed harder then he'd ever done anything before.

Dean nodded, "Yes."

_Dean what I want you do to is pray, pray to Cas. Pray for him to help you, because right now in this situation, he's you're guardian angel. Hope I don't see you soon, and remember you and I always see the same sunset. _Ponyboy said and vanished as he huffed out some smoke.

Huh, whaddya know. Dean's mom always did tell him that angels were watching over him, his just happened to be a gorgeous ruffly haired man, who read him books.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Sam was working at Bobby's shop. Unfortunately work couldn't be ignored and cars needed to be fixed so Cas was sitting alone next to Dean's hospital bed. Today was the three week mark, and Dean still hadn't woken up. He whispered things in his sleep, like Cas's name, and Sam's name, usually when Cas was reading to him. Those were the only signs that Dean was getting better.

Dean had grown a beard, it was starting to get bushy but the doctors told Cas and Sam to leave him be, or else they would have shaved it already. Cas liked the beard actually. It made Dean look more rugged and sexy, and frankly he looked less like a pretty boy trying to be tough and more like a handsome tough guy. Cas might ask Dean to keep it through until next summer. His face would be warm in the winter at least.

Castiel had lost quite a lot of weight over the past few weeks. Dean being in a coma was stressful and upsetting and he found that his appetite was dwindling by the day. If it weren't for Sam, Bobby, and the Harvelles, he'd be anorexic. He also needed a haircut. Jo had been bugging him for days but he didn't want to spend anymore time away from Dean then he had to. His practically black hair was falling into his face in the front and curling a little at the name of his neck, he could actually, if he wanted to, push part of his bangs behind his ears. It wasn't nearly as long as Sam's, but he was catching up.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room with three men in tow, said they were asking to see Dean. Cas figured it might be Adam, the Winchester's cousin, and maybe Garth and Ash, but he was sadly mistaken. It was his family that gathered into Dean's small hospital room. Lucifer, then Balthazar, and then Gabriel. Cas was very surprised and kind of just sat there with his mouth slightly ajar, trying to figure out what to say. Finally he blurted out, "What are you guys doing here?" Lucifer was a cook at the diner, he barely had any time off, Balthazar was well, Balthazar and he was usually getting laid somewhere, and Gabriel was supposed to be out of the country.

"Cassie, we're here to be with you. You're boyfriend's in the hospital, we're supposed to support you." Balthazar told him.

"Yeah well you're a little late for that, he's been in here for three weeks." Cas said icily.

"Hey I wasn't in the country! I just got back yesterday!" Gabriel said defensively.

"You're right. I'm sorry Gabe, but Bal, Lucy? You have no excuse. If you'd wanted to comfort me you should've come when I was seeking comfort in our grieving family." Cas said bitterly.

"_Our_ grieving family?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes Lucifer. Dean's family has also become my own. Sam was already my best friend of two years previous to my being with Dean and I am immensely fond of Bobby and Ellen and Joanna." Cas told them the truth.

"Well, okay then. Maybe you can introduce us to the new family." Lucifer said, and Cas was surprised that he had reacted so calmly, and that Balthazar had agreed. Gabriel had already met Sam and Cas was not surprised how accepting he was.

"Yeah I guess. If you stay, in around 20 minutes, Sam gets out of work and he'll probably swing by with Jo or Bobby." Cas told them and they nodded. The three of them sat down and they caught up with each other. Cas had only seen Gabriel over the past few years and it was good to finally catch up, even if it was in the same room as your comatose boyfriend.

"So Cassie you really like Dean huh?" Gabe said after a short silence.

"Yeah, I do. We've been together for a few weeks and I think I'm already in love with him." Cas whispered.

"Well, well, Cassie is smitten, how wonderful." Balthazar said, his British accent dripping with sarcasm. Unlike the other Novacks, Balthazar had attended school in England for most of his life their Aunt Hester.

"Shut up Balthy, this guy means something to Castiel. And I've met him, once before, and I am positive that he feels the same." Lucifer said and Cas smiled warmly at his older brother.

A long, and big shadow then erupted from the doorway and shot across the room and Cas looked up to see Sam and Jo standing in the doorway, looking at all of them.

"Hiya Samsquatch!" Gabriel piped up.

"Hi Gabe." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh guys, sorry, these are my brothers. Lucifer, who happened to own and cook for Lucy's diner, Balthazar, and Gabriel." Castiel said gesturing to them, "Bal, Lucy, Gabe, this is Dean's younger brother and my best friend Sam, and this is their close friend and now my close friend Joanna Beth Harvelle." Cas said introducing everyone.

"You can call me Jo." Jo said smiling.

"You bet I will." Bal and Lucifer said at the same time, and Jo flushed a little.

"Of course, Gabriel already knows Sam." Cas said as an after thought and sitting back down.

"I sure do." Gabriel said hugging Sam around the waste when they entered the room.

"He sure does." Sam said, awkwardly patting Gabriel's back with one hand and keeping the other one in the air, unsure of what to do with it. Everyone else laughed.

So how's he doin Cas?' Jo asked after Cas had hugged her and Sam both.

"Pretty good. The Doctors say he's getting better a lot quicker then they thought. Sometimes when I'm reading to him he'll say my name or Sam's name in his sleep." Cas told them and they nodded.

"I'm guessing you were in the car as well." Balthazar said to Sam, gesturing to the now pink scars on his face and neck.

"Umm yeah. Dean shielded me with his body and got most of the blow." Sam explained. He recounted what happened for the Novack brothers and soon they were just talking normally. Bobby stopped by with Ellen and Cas did introductions again but they didn't stay long. Balthazar discussed college with Sam, Gabriel was trying to weasel out dirty sex details from Cas, and Lucifer was grilling Jo about her bartending who was in turn interrogating Lucifer about his cooking. Cas could see a relationship blossoming there, especially since Adam had recently cut it off with Jo because he was traveling and didn't want to end up cheating on her. Cas figured it was better then actually getting cheated on.

It was getting late and visiting hours were almost up so people started to get going. Jo left first, after getting Lucifer's number, and then Balthazar and Lucifer got ready to leave.

"Gabe do you want a lift back to your hotel?" Lucifer asked.

"Wait, you're staying in a hotel?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Balthazar is staying Lucifer's only other guest room and I was not about to sleep on that lumpy couch of his." Gabriel explained.

"Hey, it's not thaaaaat lumpy." Lucifer said defensively.

"Well you can stay with us if you want" Cas said, "If it's okay with Sam. I've practically moved into Dean's room anyways."

"Yeah I don't mind," Sam said and Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at Cas.

"Awesome thanks guys," Gabe said happily.

They all left then, Sam squeezing Dean's hand, and Cas placing a quick kiss to his lips. Sam inwardly groaned at what he had done. Spending the night, and possibly next few nights with Gabriel was going to be a challenge.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean sat down in the grass next to his impala, leaning his back against one of the shiny black doors, and started to pray.

"Okay here it goes. Cas? I don't know if you can hear me but I seriously hope you're listening in someway. I need you. I need you to wake me up, help me open my eyes. Please?" Dean said, closing his eyes for a minute and then opening them, but he was still in his head.

He tried again, and failed. He was getting desperate. What if this didn't work?

"Cas! I need you to hear me okay?! I love you alright?! I love you and I don't want to die because I want to build a life with you! I want to grow old and grey and wrinkly and shout at our kids and grandkids and I want to have lots of amazing kinky monkey jungle sex okay?! I LOVE YOU CAS. CAS? CAS, PLEASE HERE ME. CAS! CAS! CAAASSSS!." Dean yelled with all of his heart and definitely all of his soul.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Sam and Cas had fallen asleep in their chair in the hospital room. Gabe was home, cooking for them, actually doing something remotely productive for once.

They were startled awake by yelling. A familiar voice was screaming Cas' name. They opened their eyes to see Dean sitting straight up in the hospital bed, eyes wide open, and chest heaving and throat horse from screaming the name of the man he loved.

**This chapter was shorter then the others, and I'm sorry for that but I hope you guys liked it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! (someone's a poet and doesn't know it.) review please? THANKS LOVELIES. One love. **

**Liz. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! I've been trying to finish my summer work, being to wonderful procrastinator that I am. Hope you enjoy :D**

Suddenly the impala and the grass and peacefulness inside Dean's head disappeared and Dean's eyes shot open and he jerked into a sitting position. Around him was an average hospital room, not unlike the one Sammy had stayed in when he was in a coma. Dean found that he was breathing heavily and his throat was a little sore like he'd been screaming. Then he remembered. He was screaming, screaming Cas' name.

Dean looked around and saw that Sam and Cas were sitting in chairs next to his hospital bed, just staring at him in complete and utter surprise. Sam came out of shock first; he leaped from the chair and enveloped Dean in a bone crushing moose hug.

"Dean, you're awake!" Sam shouted happily, tears were in his eyes and Dean smiled.

"Whoa Sammy! Slow your roll, man. Still in a hospital bed,." Dean said and Sam pulled back, grinning. Dean barely had time to adjust himself before Cas had flung himself at Dean and was hugging him around the neck.

"I'm so happy you're awake, you woke me up. You were screaming my name and I opened my eyes and there you were, sitting up in bed." Cas whispered, he was full on crying and having a difficult time speaking because his throat was so tight.

"Shh, Cas it's okay. I'm awake now alright? Come on, look at me." Dean said holding Cas out so he could look at his face. He missed seeing those blue eyes, they were the bluest, almost like the entire ocean was sitting in small orbs inside Cas' head. Cas stared back at Dean for a moment longer before slamming his lips on the man in the hospital bed. It was a kiss so full of love and longing that Dean was completely overwhelmed for a moment. Then he returned it, with that much emotion and more. As if that was even possible.

Somebody cleared their throat. Dean was about to flip Sam the bird when he noticed it was the nurse.

"It's good to see that you are awake and…healthy mister Winchester." She said smiling at them as Cas removed himself from Dean's face and sat down beside a knowing Sam.

"Yeah it's good to be up and like, awake. So how long have I been out? Like a day or two?" Dean asked. Inside Dean's head the time had merely seemed like hours, he figured it could only be a little longer then that.

"Dean… you've been out for three weeks." Sam said quietly, as the nurse checked his vitals and then left to get the doctor. Sam pulled out his phone and called Bobby and told him to pass the info on.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dean shouted in disbelief. _Three weeks? It couldn't have been that long. Wow. And Cas stayed all this time. No wonder praying to him worked, _Dean thought then reached his ands up to his face. A very bushy beard was covering his jaw and chin. His eyes widened.

"You didn't shave me?" he asked incredulously. Sam burst out laughing and Cas only smiled.

"They wouldn't let us." Cas explained, "Plus, I think it's kinda hot." He admitted shyly, and Dean only grinned and raised his eyebrows.

The doctor came in moments later and did a series of tests to determine whether or not Dean was healthy enough to go home. The stitches in the long scar on his face were taken out a few days prior and now there was a long pink scar. His three broken ribs were still healing, and his right leg had a decent amount of muscle damage. Apparently Dean waking up like the way he had was considered a miracle. That made Dean smile. Maybe guardian angels really did exist. Dean was so relieved to be awake and better. It was amazing to see and hear his family again and his boyfriend again. As soon as he got home he was going to trim this beard to perfection. He'd be dammed if he didn't get to see Cas get a boner every time Dean scratched or touched the hair on his face.

That's when he realized that he still hadn't told Cas that he loved him. He'd admitted it to the illusions in his head but he'd never actually said the words. He needed to get on that, but not in front of Sammy.

Mere seconds after the doctor left, saying he'd be back momentarily, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Ellen, Gabe, Balthazar, and Lucifer all came rushing into the room at once. Jo being the smallest and most agile wormed her way into the front of the swarm of bodies and smiled at her surrogate brother.

"Hey Bobby, when you get laid up in a hospital bed? I thought I was here to see Dean." She joked and lightly tugged at his beard.

"Hey, they wouldn't let Sammy or Cas shave me, but I'm keeping it. Turns Cas on." Dean said and winked at Cas who flushed bright red and coughed.

"Well, I'm happy you're awake." She said and hugged him. Dean hugged her back, squeezing her tight, and burying his face in her neck. Jo was the closest thing he had to a sister and other the Sam and Cas, she was who he looked forward to seeing everyday. Excluding the older adults in the room of course. Jo leaned back, kissed him on the forehead and moved out of the way, back where Gabe, Balthy, and Lucifer were.

Next came Bobby, complimenting his beard and patting him on the back, then Ash, then Ellen who hugged him, kissed him on the forehead also, and told him she'd have an apple pie waiting for him when he got out. Cas' brothers shook his hand and then the doctor came back in.

"Wow, and the Winchester family emerges." The doctor joked and started checking a few more things before writing some stuff on his clip board. "I have to say, you have a very beautiful family Dean." The doctor said. He was clearly looking at Jo as he said that, and every single man in the room, even Gabe and Balthazar tensed in anger and protectiveness, but the guy who stepped up to the plate first was Lucifer. He moved closer to Jo, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and said, "Yeah I always thought that as well, doctor, I'm so glad that Dean's dating my baby brother." It sounded innocent but the hold he had on Jo and the glare he had on the doctor said otherwise.

The doctor's smiled fell a little and he nodded before leaving the room, saying a nurse would be in shortly. Dean looked over at Lucifer and Jo and said, "So when did this happen? What happened to Adam?" Dean asked. Clearly he'd missed some things.

"Adam broke up with me, but it's whatever. He was traveling and said he didn't want to cheat on me. Two weeks later I met Lucifer, and we've been dating for a few days now." Jo explained with a shrug.

"Hope you don't mind." Lucifer said looking at Dean and Dean nodded, showing that he didn't mind at all. Lucifer was a nice guy. He was loyal to his family and friends and made a mean pie.

"So what'd I miss?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam began as people started sitting down in various spots in the hospital room, "Lisa came by for like two seconds before Cas and I told her off, Bobby and Ellen finally moved in together, uhhh Ash still doesn't have a girlfriend, Gabe still flirts with me and Jess was very angry with me when she found out I didn't tell her you were in a coma, and boarded a plane a few days ago. She found out through face book, I'm picking her up from the airport in an hour." Sam said and that was pretty much it. Ash flipped Sam off and Gabe merely shrugged and winked at the taller Winchester who rolled his eyes in reply.

The nurse from earlier came in with another nurse and they wrote down some things that were beeping and whirring on the machines connected to Dean.

"So Mr. Winchester, the doctor says that you are healthy enough to go home, but you may need someone to look after you." the nurse from earlier told him.

"Uhh yeah, Sammy and Cas are staying with me." Dean told her, and she nodded.

"And me!" Gabriel said from the back of the room.

"Excuse me what?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh Dean, uh Gabe needed a place to stay and I didn't want him to pay for a hotel. He's been sleeping in the guest room and I've been sleeping in your room. I hope that's alright." Cas told him.

"Oh uh, yeah that's fine Cas." Dean said grinning at his boyfriend.

"You're going to have to refrain from doing any strenuous physical activity. Don't lift anything too heavy, go running or any type of athletics accept when the physical therapist arrives to help you with you're leg. And no sex." The newer nurse said shooting him a flirtatious smile. She was obviously checking him out and it was bothering Cas.

"Ughhhh osudoueggwrligt." Dean groaned, "Damn." He said disappointedly.

"It's alright Dean, I'll just give you a blow job later. No worries." Cas said shooting the nurse a naughty grin, the nurse then looked down at her feet as though she were depressed. Dean smiled and laughed, "Thanks babe." He said and Sam grumbled, "would you guys stop it's so gross oh my god." Under his breath.

Dean reached out to hold Cas' hand and found that he couldn't. That's when he realized that he had a bunch of needles and tubes stuck inside his arms.

"What the fuck? Hell no." Dean said and started ripping them out of his arms.

"Mr. Winchester! Stop! We will remove the needles!" The nurses were saying but Dean had already pulled them all out and everyone else in the room was laughing.

"Just get me fucking out of here already!" Dean shouted and the nurses gave him some clothes and Sam helped him to the bathroom to change.

Dean was awake and their lives would be interesting once again.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

The next two months were some of the most interesting months that the Winchesters had ever experienced. Currently living with Dean was Cas, who was happily sleeping with Dean in his room, Gabe in the guest room, and Sam and Jess in Sam's room. The house was crowded and noisy but Dean liked it. It was like they were one big giant family and he knew how empty it was going to feel when they all left. There wasn't a day when one of Cas' other brothers, or Jo and Ash would just stroll into the house. It was unlocked most of the time and if it wasn't they just found the key inside the trunk of the muscle car lawn ornament that Dean had next to the front porch.

Dean took that opportunity to buy a nice digital camera and took pictures whenever he could. He took pictures of everyone and everything because he planned on making a photo album for Sam and one for Cas. Sam was helping with making the one for Cas and Cas was helping with making the one for Dean. They were going to be presents they could look through whenever they wanted while they were at Stanford. They could also add to them whenever they wanted. Two days before Cas, Sam and Jess were ready to leave for the school year Dean had finished them.

Dean looked through Sam's photo album first. On the first page is a photo of Dean and Sammy when they were much younger. Dean was around 13 and Sammy was 9. They were both wearing ratty jeans, dirty t-shirts and grungy baseball caps. They were both holding wooden baseball hats in there free hands while Dean's other arm was wrapped around Sam's shoulders. It was a good one he found to begin the book. He flipped through some more and stopped at one of Sam and Cas, playing chess. They both looked completely concentrated and in the background Jo and Gabe were wearing goofy hats and fake mustaches trying to make the boys loose their concentration. It was a wonderful shot. Then he landed on one of him and Sam, he assumed Cas took the picture, sitting in the back yard in lawn chairs, in holey jeans, shirtless, around a campfire holding beers. He was going to have to get that one framed. There a few more, one of Jo and Lucifer kissing, one of Jo and _Jess _kissing, and one of Balthazar piggy backing on Lucifer while Gabe piggy backed on Sam and they were kicking at each other. They were all really drunk that night. There were some of Ash playing air guitar, Ash and Dean having a drinking contest, one amazing shot of Bobby and Ellen slow dancing, the following one of Bobby flipping off the camera. He flipped through some more, there had to be a hundred at least, and landed on the last one, which Cas also took and decided that needed to be framed also. It was of Sam and Dean shaving next to each other in the bathroom, both in their boxers and they were laughing about something. It was great.

Dean set Sam's photo album down and picked up Cas's, laying it on his knees. The first photo's credits goes to Jo. It was the photo of Cas and Dean sitting together on the couch that she had sniped on her phone. It was Dean's favorite, also needed to be framed. It had all of the other photos in Sam's, save a few of Sam and Dean when they were kids, and then it had a lot more of just Dean and Cas. There was one he had stopped on, that Sam had sniped without his permission, of Dean shirtless pinning a fully clothed Cas to the hallway wall and they were kissing deeply. There was another one of Cas on Dean's shoulders and Gabe on Sam's playing chicken in the pool. He flipped through and stopped on one of Cas and Jo hugging. That one made him smile. He stopped on one of himself and Cas, they were asleep on the couch, spooning and Jo and Jess were making hearts with their hands over their heads. It was cute. There was one of Cas and Sam playing video games together, in wife beaters and boxers at like 3 am in the morning. Dean chuckled. Dean stopped on a set of pages that had some of his favorites of him in Cas. The first one was of Cas making pancakes, and Dean was hugging him from behind, the second one was of them kissing against the impala, but since the sun was setting they looked like black shadows and the sun glinted off of the impala's hood. The third one was just after Dean and Cas had, had a food fight. They were both completely covered in food and Cas was holding a fork out between his teeth and Dean was eating the piece of pie on that fork. He flipped to another page and found one that he had taken of all the Novacks together, standing in front of the house, grinning and smiling and laughing. It was a nice one. Then like he did with Sam's photo album he turned to the last photo, it was of Dean and Cas of course. They were wrapped in each other's arms, fore heads touching and you could just see all of the love that was between them. Dean was planning on telling Cas how he felt before he left. At least Dean was driving up with them. He didn't like flying, so they agreed to drive down.

Gabe and Dean had become fast friends; they had a great deal in common. They were both into pie, cars, most any movie, they were both bisexual and they didn't find each other the least bit attractive. And so, after their friendship grew Dean told the guy if he wanted he could continue living there after Sam and Cas and Jess had left and he'd agreed. Gabe got a job as cook at the Roadhouse.

It was time. The three youngins were off to Stanford and the two brothers were tagging along. Lucifer and Balthazar and Jo were remaining here to they had all said their goodbyes the night before.

"Alright let's go!" Dean shouted and got into the impala. Dean and Cas were taking the impala with most of the luggage and Sam, Jess and Gabriel were taking the mustang that Dean helped Sam rebuild as a present, that happened to have four doors so Gabe could fit and some of the smaller bags.

The drive to California was long, 23 hours including pee and snack breaks. They drove straight through and decided to stay at a hotel the minute they crossed state lines and would head to Stanford the next day. They got three rooms, all connected. Gabe's was between Sam and Jess's and Cas and Dean's. They left everything in the impala save a change of clothes and their tooth brushes.

After Dean showered he put on some boxers and crashed on the bed, he was exhausted. Cas had gotten in as soon as Dean turned the shower off and when he got out he chuckled. Dean was lying on his back, in just his boxers, and was completely asleep on the perfectly made hotel bed. The funny thing was Dean had an erection the size of, well,… the size of the jolly green giant.

"Having wet dreams about me when I'm not in the room?" Cas asked in mock surprise and Dean got so startled he almost fell off the bed.

"Of course baby, every night." Dean replied smoothly once he was sitting on the bed again.

"Well the least I could do is help you." Cas said grinning and made his way to the bed.

After one the all time best blow jobs and orgasms of Dean's life they fell asleep, didn't wake throughout the entire night.

The next morning, at a bright and early time of 6:30 they exited the hotel and made they're way to Stanford. When they got there a lot of students were already settling in, and you could easily point out the confused freshman from everyone else. This was Sam, Jess and Cas' third year at Stanford and they were comfortable with the atmosphere. Lots of people looked and stared as two beautiful muscle cars pulled into the parking lot where their particular dorms were. Sam and Cas noticed how some of the teachers eyes their older brother's warily. They both had reputations at this campus.

They helped unload everything into Jess's dorm first, she was in fact the woman and all these men felt obligated to do everything for her, which she was perfectly fine with. Her two roommates were quite jealous that she had such good looking men and were very disappointed to find out that Gabriel was the only one that was single. They're jealousy deepened when Sam gave her a good bye kiss and the other three men gave her crushing hugs.

Dean held her at arm's length and said, "You keep Sammy on track you here?"

"I promise, alright? You don't have worry. Cas and I have got it covered." Jess assured him and he smiled. They kissed each other on the cheek and Dean said, "Thanks sweetheart." Before leaving. Her roommates turned on her.

"How the hell do you know such wonderful looking men?" they asked.

"Well the super tall one is my boyfriend, the one that looks like a model is his older brother, the one who also looks like a model but is super mysterious is my boyfriend's best friend and the other model looking one's boyfriend and the short cute one was the mysterious one's brother. He's single." She explained and they groaned.

After helping Sam and Cas unload all of their stuff, thankfully to the same dorm room, Dean ran back to the car to get the photo albums. Once inside the dorm he said, "Sammy, Cas, C'mere a second would ya?" and they out down their things and came over.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"I uh, I made these for you." he said and handed them each their photo albums. They flipped through them quickly and smiled.

"Thanks so much Dean." Sam said to his brother.

"Yeah, thank you very, very much Dean." Cas added.

"You're welcome." Dean said, and added, "Well, Gabe and I gotta get going." And the two boys nodded sadly. Cas went over to say goodbye to Gabriel while Dean said goodbye to Sam.

Dean and Sam hugged each other tightly and they held back tears a little bit.

"I'm gonna miss you Sammy, but I'll come up as often as I can I promise. Just like last year and the year before. You do all your work and behave and keep Jess and Cas close ya here?" Dean said pulling back from his brother.

"Yeah I here. Dean you be nice to Gabe, and please don't kill each other. Don't spend all your time alone either Dean, actually hang out with people okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah okay. Bye Sammy." Dean said.

"Bye Dean." Sam replied and they hugged before Sam reluctantly went and said goodbye to Gabriel. Cas walked over then and Dean and Cas just looked at each other before Dean pulled Cas into the hallway away from Sam and Gabriel. The hallway was empty for the moment.

Dean kissed Cas, who kissed back. It was one of the most passionate kisses that either of them had ever experienced. It was full of happiness and sadness all at the same time. Finally pulling back for air Dean said, "Cas, I'm gonna miss you so much. But I'll call you everyday just like I do with Sammy, and I'll see you whenever I see him. I promise. It's jus-" but Cas cut Dean off.

"I know Dean. I'll see you soon don't worry. I'm probably going to miss you just as much as you'll miss me, probably mor-" but then Dean cut him off with a kiss then said, "Cas I wasn't finished talking."

"Oh" was all Cas said.

"Cas, I love you." Dean finally said and Cas looked up at Dean with a smile so wide it could split his skull and tears were running down his face.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replied and they kissed again before Sam and Gabe cleared their throats.

Gabe and Dean left and Sam and Cas started putting things away. Twenty minutes in, they were almost finished and they heard tons of cars just honking their horns in the parking lot outside their dorm window so, out of curiosity Cas looked out the window and gasped.

"What is it?" Sam asked coming over to the window and he couldn't help but laugh.

Down in the parking lot, on the building opposite, spray painted on the wall in giant bright green letters was "DEAN WINCHESTER AND GABRIEL NOVACK. HONK IF WE'RE HOT." And below those words were Dean and Gabe, shirtless and flexing and twirling their shirts in the air as cars entered the parking lot.

They were fined 80$ each and told to leave before they were escorted off of the premises.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

At the end of Sam and Cas's third year of college Dean was waiting outside in the parking lot. He was blasting Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd and when Cas got to him first he kneeled down to one knee, pulled out a simple silver band with a dark blue stone set on either side of it, engraved on it was "Cas and Dean" and he said,

"Castiel James Novack, will you marry me?"

Cas said yes.

**DON'T FRET YOU GUYS. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I have some amazingly awesome ideas that go into when their married and even have a child and I think they're pretty great so keep reading. Review pleeeaassseeee. One love. **

**Liz. **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW YOU GUYS OMG. The feedback I've been getting from you is fucking amazing and I love you so much that I' uploading another chapter way faster then I thought I was going to. I'm getting really into this and I'm so happy you are too. Enjoy. :D**

Dean and Cas had decided to wait until after Cas graduated before they tied the knot. Everyone was ecstatic for them, especially Sam and Jo who continuously told everyone that they'd called it in the beginning. Jo offered to help them plan the wedding, considering neither of them had any idea of how to go about it.

Then to add on to Cas and Dean getting hitched, Sam proposed to Jess on stage at the graduation. She'd said yes and jumped into his arms laughing and crying at the same time. They were waiting a little longer to get hitched then Cas and Dean but all the same, both Winchester boys were settling down. It was certainly not something that people expected.

Cas and Dean got married the summer right after graduation. It was a small wedding. It had Dean's family, which included Bobby, Ellen, Ash, Sam (as his best man), Jo, Jess, and some other people from town like Jody the sheriff, Pamela, and Garth. Dean had asked Jo to be a grooms_woman_ for him since all he had was Ash and Sam. She happily agreed and wore a black bride's made dress while the others wore tuxes. Gabriel was Castiel's best man and Balthazar and Lucifer were Cas' other groomsmen. Other then his brothers Cas didn't have much family. Some other friends from Stanford went and the librarian who Cas had also befriended. Much to Cas' displeasure Dean had tried to contact some of Cas' family. Uriel and Raphael had refused to even speak to him and Michael was in jail for another five years so that was a no. Finally Dean managed to get a hold of his sister Anna.

Dean picked up the phone when Cas wasn't home and had called her.

"Hello?" a quiet woman's voice answered.

"Uhh hi is this Anna Novack?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" she asked politely. Dean smiled a little. She talked just liked Cas.

"Before I continue you gotta promise to here me out alright?" Dean said warily.

"Hmm.." she hummed.

"Please?" Dean asked and apparently curiosity one out on her.

"Fine, I won't hang up." She told him and he sighed in relief.

"Awesome, okay uhh my name is Dean Winchester and I was wondering if you would come to my wedding?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know you Dean. Do I know the bride?" she asked.

"Umm well no. You know the groom." Dean said slowly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"Anna, I'm marrying your younger brother Castiel." Dean finally said.

"Oh" was all that he got in reply.

"Listen. Lucifer and Balthazar and Gabe are in the wedding, Gabe's the best man. I know you and the rest of your family had a falling out with Cas and some bad things happened, frankly I wouldn't mind shooting Mikey in the face for what he did to Cas but you were young like Cas at the time. I know you didn't understand and I really think Cas could use a maid of honor." Dean said catching his breath when he finished.

"Yes." She said confidently, "Yes I want to be the maid of honor. I miss my family, all of them, after the older ones left I wasn't aloud to stay with Michael because of his abusive tendencies and was put into foster care. I regret not accepting Gabriel and Cas for who they were, are, I know it was wrong and I'd like to make it up to them." She told Dean and Dean grinned.

"Well alright. Jo's gonna have to fit you for your dress, so get here, in Lawrence, Kansas, by June 1st. the wedding is on the 6th. It's in my umm, back yard." Dean said coughing a little.

"That sounds wonderful." She said happily, "I'll be there." She added then they hung up.

Later on that week when Anna arrived on Dean's doorstep, Dean let Cas answer the door. He was surprised at first but once Anna pulled him into a bone crushing hug and told him what she told Dean Cas quickly forgave her as did Gabriel. After Cas finished talking with Anna he turned around to see Dean leaning in the doorway watching with a small smile on his face. Cas threw himself into his fiancée's arms and kissed him deeply. Dean held Cas off the ground easily, and kissed him back. Cas repeatedly whispered thank you's as they kissed and finally pulled back and Dean set him down and walked up to Anna. Dean chuckled, cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Dean, we spoke on the phone." Dean said shyly.

"Oh, Cassie he's gorgeous!" Anna said grinning at her little brother, "Put your hand away silly. You're family now." Anna said smiling and gave Dean a great big hug.

The wedding was absolutely amazing by Cas and Dean's standards. Their backyard was decorated by Jo and Balthazar, everything was white. The chairs, the huppa they stood underneath, all of the roses, and tables and table cloths, even the cake. Dean wore an average, wonderful looking tux that made him look absolutely gorgeous. Sam and Ash wore similar tuxes, though not as nice as Dean's and Jo wore a beautiful black dress with a white rose on the shoulder. Cas wore a white tux with a black shirt underneath and a white bow, with classic black shoes like Dean. Gabe, Lucy, and Balthy all wore tuxes like Sam and Ash and Anna wore a white dress that was identical to Jo's with a black rose on the shoulder. Bobby walked Cas down the isle. Everyone cried, even Bobby and Dean.

The reception afterwards was short and sweet and Sam made the speech of his life. It caused Dean to cry like a baby and he tried to hide his tears behind Cas who was also crying.

Sam stood at the head table and clinked his glass.

"Ehem, I'd like to make a toast, to my brother Dean and my closest friend Castiel. All my life I have looked up to my older brother, he's been the one who's really taken care of me. When I was little, one day in third grade our teachers were teaching us about safety. They were going around the room telling the class what made us feel safe, and when they got to me I said, 'Dean. Dean makes me feel safe..' I was the only kid who didn't say 'my mom' or 'my dad', instead I said 'Dean, my brother' and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Dean has always taken every blow for me, whether it was protecting me from our dad, or from creepy boyfriends, it doesn't matter what it was or what it is, he'll always be there for me, and if it wasn't for Dean, I might not even be making this toast right now. But anyways, when I went away from home to Stanford it was really hard for me to leave Dean behind, and I know it was hard for him to let me go but I'm glad he did. We still saw each other, like literally every single weekend one of us would drive for like 23 hours. That's how much we love each other, but Dean wasn't the only person that got me through college. When I pulled my giant duffle bag into my tiny dorm room there was some weird guy with crazy hair and blue eyes sitting on the floor looking through an entire box of classic rock CDs, and I thought, 'holy shit you've got to be kidding, I thought I ditched that shitty music when I left Kansas.'" Sam chuckled and Cas laughed, wiping tears from his face and Deans,

"So this guy looks up and says in a wicked deep voice, 'Hello Sam', which totally through me off. I was like what the fuck this guy already knows my name. But he introduced himself as Castiel, I took to calling him Cas, and excluding his classic rock tendencies, this guy was pretty damn awesome. Cas has been my best friend for five years, and after two years of spending time with him I felt that Dean seriously needed to meet him. I mean I knew Dean's best friend, but I grew up with Jo so…anyways when Cas told me he wasn't going to see Gabe for that summer I grabbed the opportunity. I have to admit, I thought something might happen between them but when I saw Dean's face as he looked at Cas for the first time? Oh man, did I know I was in for a wild ride. Literally for a week or two these morons complained to me about how hot each other were and how they hated me for making them like my 'straight' brother, or my 'straight' best friend. Well, these to were complete idiots and if I didn't let them know each other's true sexual preference we might not be here today. So what I'm trying to get at is Dean, I love you and Cas I love you and I genuinely wouldn't have wanted it to end up any other way." Sam finished and Dean and Cas tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

Sam and Jess' wedding was a lot bigger because it had Sam's family, Cas's family and Jess's family there. Dean cried and also made an amazing speech although it was much shorter.

"Uh hey Sammy. So you finally got hitched huh? Well, Sammy I wanted you to know how truly proud I am of you. Everything I did, I did for you. I don't regret any of the bruises, or the scars, or the fights because it was all for you, and if I had to choose I'd do it the same all over again. When you told me that you got into Stanford? Oh Geez, the happiness and pride I felt, I can't put into words. You've grown into such an amazing man, Sammy, and I'll always be here for you. Then one day when you drove here to Kansas for a long weekend, you brought somebody with you. Jess, when I saw you holding my little brother's while you walked up to the house, wow, I thought man. This girl is way out of Sammy's league but the love I saw between you two? It made me so happy, and the fact that you make Sam happy, happier then sometimes I've made him, that's what matters. You're both some of the most amazing people that I've ever met and I wouldn't want Sammy to be with anyone else." Dean said, chocking up and hugged his brother.

A year after Cas and Dean tied the knot, they stayed in the same house, accept that Gabe, Sam and Jess had all moved out and currently Dean was still head mechanic at Singer's Auto garage but now he owned it, Bobby gave it to him when he retired. Cas was working as a high school teacher at Lawrence High while getting his doctorate online.

They were laying in bed on a Sunday morning, and Cas looked up at his husband from his spot on his chest, "Dean?"

"Yeah babe?" Dean asked, running his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Will you tell it again?" Cas asked shyly.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said then cleared his throat. " While I was in a coma, two guys visited me inside my head while you read to me. Holden Caulfield came first and he was a dick. I wasn't surprised though, but he left me even more worried about waking up then before. But then Ponyboy showed up and he changed everything. He not only helped me wake up, but he helped me realize that I love you Cas. That's why I woke up screaming your name Cas, you're my angel." Dean said lovingly and kissed Cas on top of his head and ran his fingers along Cas' back.

The year that Cas and Dean started dating he'd forgotten that he'd set up an appointment at a tattoo parlor a week after he started school at Stanford. Cas had been planning on getting the tattoo for months now. He was getting elaborate angel wings that reached out to his shoulder blades. So when he saw Dean again and showed it to Dean, the taller man got a boner. It was very amusing.

And currently Dean was running his hands along those wings. Cas only ever asked to hear the story when he was horny, sad, or wanted something. Dean would know if he was the first two.

"Cas? What do you want?" Dean asked grinning.

"What? DEAN?" Cas gasped in mock shock. "Why do you assume that I want something?"

"Casssss" Dean said dragging out his husbands name.

"Fine-uhhhh, tomorrow, at the high school is career day and I told the class I would bring someone in, soooooo" Cas hesitated.

"You want me to come in for career day?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Cas said quietly.

"I'd love to Cas, but geez, I haven't been in that school since I graduated aww man," Dean grumbled.

"It'll be a good thing. You can cleanse your system of all the bad memories you have there." Cas said grinning.

"Cas I don't have bad memories necessarily. I just regret how I was back then a little. I was, what you would think of as th-" Cas cut him off.

"Jock of the school? Popular pretty boy?" Cas asked.

"Ha. No, although I was a nasty baseball player I was the umm, bad boy of the school if you will. Always in detention, beating up kids who picked on Sam, never did my homework, mouthed off to teachers. In fact the only teacher that I liked and returned the feelings was Ms. Missouri and the janitor Rufus." Dean told him.

"Oh that's kinda hot. I can see that." Cas told him and added, "Those people are both there and I'm sure the rest would be happy to see you now that you're a slightly more mature human being, plus you're a good person and you've gotten like super hot." Cas said grinning.

"I'm glad you think so. Since you kept you're name and added my last name to it, they don't know we're married do they?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just like you wanted it. Guess they're going to find out." Cas said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said and he was happy to do this for Cas, honored really. But he was a bit nervous for tomorrow.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernturalxxxxxXXXX**

"Cas! What time do you want me to be there?" Dean asked while Cas was in the shower.

"Get there for 1:00 pm alright! but don't rush, just try your best!" Cas shouted back and Dean went to work.

Cas walked into his classroom, he taught English to the seniors, and today, in all English, why English he hadn't the faintest idea, classes were doing career day. There were a maybe three or four kids there when he walked in from lunch. They had their parent's with them. He hoped he made a good impression as a teacher. He wasn't exactly like all of the other ones.

He was the youngest, his hair wasn't professional at all, always messy and practically black, just the way Dean liked it. His clothes were always distraught, also just the way Dean and himself liked it. In his room he had posters of lots of books on the walls, but on his desk there was a Led Zepplin poster and a Poster that said "HOT FOR TEACHER" on it and in smaller letters in green sharpie " Love Dean." Also on his desk were some framed photos. The one of Sam and Dean sitting in the lawn chair around a fire and drinking beers shirtless. Another one was of him and Dean sitting on the couch. Then the last one was the one of Cas and Sam playing Chess with Gabe and Jo in the background. He got frequent questions about them but he always just said that they were family.

Class was starting, it was 1:05, every kid and their parent was here and Dean was late.

"Mr, Novack? I thought you were bringing someone?" one of his more vocal students asked.

"Oh yes, my spouse is coming, they're just running a little late." Cas told her, which got all of the students excited. He had kept his love life a secret for the most part, they didn't even know he was gay. He may be one of the most laid back, and coolest teachers in the entirety of the school, but never let his home life interfere that much. Guess that was going to change.

"I'm here! I am heree!" Dean said running into the classroom, "Oh wow, you've got mister Crowley's old room." He observed. Dean was wearing his average work apparel, black car grease and all. His jeans were ripped on one knee, and he was wearing a dirty black teacher that also said 'Hot For Teacher' in white letters. His beard was trimmed just the way Cas liked it, and his hair was all messed up and he was smiling.

"Dean, you had to wear that shirt." Cas said when he brought Dean to the front of the room with him.

"What? Don't you think it's appropriate? It's not like it's a lie." Dean said grinning and snuck him a wink. Cas shook his head and turned to the room.

"Class, this…" Cas took a deep breath, "This is my husband, the one and only Dean Winchester." Cas said smiling and Dean smiled too.

"Hey dudes." Dean said happily. The class was in shock for a moment and then they were all smiling and awing at them, which made Dean groan. One of the girls shouted that Mr. Novack had a hot hubby. They both blushed.

"So are we supposed to call you Mr. Novack or Mr. Winchester?" one of the boys asked.

"Let's just stick with Novack since you're used to it. I took his name as well. It's hyphenated." Cas explained.

"So what's you're career, Mr. Winchester?" one of the moms asked.

"Oh uh right, career day, well, after I graduated from here I became head mechanic at Singer's Auto Shop." Dean said and someone asked, "Wait you're THE Dean Winchester? The one beat up three line backers at once?" one of the kids asked.

"Uhh yeah, unfortunately I am the same person. Let me tell you, I only did that because they were picking on my little brother Sammy, who's not exactly little anymore, just look at the picture on Cas' desk. I'm not proud of it, so like don't do it, or even bother trying it, because you probably wouldn't be able to anyways." Dean said sternly.

"Anyways, after I graduated I got a job as head mechanic at Singer's Auto Shop," Dean said but was interrupted again.

"You didn't have to work to become head mechanic?" a small girl asked.

"Uhh yeah, Bobby Singer, the previous owner practically raised me and my brother so uhh, I got the job right away. I'm also the best mechanic in Lawrence, not to be all full of myself but not a lot of guys can fix an engine like me. Anywayyssss," Dean said continuing,

"After I got married to Cas here, I mean Mr. Novack-Winchester, Bobby retired and made me the owner. So I am currently the owner and head mechanic at Singer's Auto Shop. If you need a car fixed just bring it down, cause I can fix it." Dean said sheepishly and sat down in a chair next to Cas's desk. Everyone clapped and Cas took Dean's hand while the other parents talked.

Once all the parents and kids left Cas decided to take Dean to the teacher's room to eat and fraternize. When they walked into the room everyone's heads turned to them. Rufus and Ms. Missouri were sitting in the corner; they were the oldest in the room, and in the school. Missouri stood as soon as she saw Dean.

"My, my if it isn't Dean Winchester," she said coming over to him and giving him a hug around the waste. Dean was almost two feet taller then her.

"Hey, Ms. Missouri long time no see." Dean said cheerfully.

"Went and got you a husband, almost didn't believe it when Bobby told me last year. Good for you boy." Rufus said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yep Cas and I ties the know last year. It's been awesome." Dean said smiling at his old friend.

"Ehermm." Somebody cleared their throat behind them and Cas and Dean turned to see an older man, around Rufus' age with a graying beard and balding on the top of his head. It was Principal Alistair, who had also stayed there as long as Dean was around.

"Castiel, you didn't tell me you were married to, a ma-, I mean Dean." He said.

"I didn't necessarily find it relevant. You only asked if I was married and I said yes. I told the kids I was going to bring my spouse in for career day and I did. I hope that's alright." Cas said quietly.

"Yeah, cause if you got a problem with Cas being with a dude, then you're going to have t-" Dean was cut off by Missouri and Cas' hands on his shoulders.

"I assure you, I am fine with it." Alistair said and left the teachers room.

"Sorry about that dickhead." Rufus said.

"Oh you know how I feel about him Rufus, I was in his office enough times in high school." Dean said chuckling.

Cas then introduced his husband to the rest of the staff, he got some smiles and hand shakes, and some jealous looks from some of the younger women teachers and even some male. Whether it was because they thought Dean was hot or because they had developed a crush on Cas they weren't sure. They had long given up the argument over who was the hot one in their relationship and just decided that they were both really hot.

Once they were alone in the teachers room Dean pulled Cas over to a table and sat him down holding his hands.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked.

"Listen Cas, I know we've only been married for a year, and sure we've talked about this before but coming back here? Seeing all these kids, I was thinking that maybe, we could you know, adopt a kid? Preferably a daughter, I've always wanted a little girl.." Dean said looking down at their hands.

"Yes Dean! I would love to adopt a little girl with you. Frankly, I think its absolutely precious that you want a little girl." Cas said smiling.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, really. I think you'd make a wonderful father." Cas said kissing him lightly.

"Well, just to make things clear, I'd like to be called Dad." Dean said hopeful.

"That's perfectly fine with me, it's hot. Dad. Awwhh," Cas said grinning, "But what will she call me?" Cas asked.

"Pops," Dean said smiling, "She can call you Pops."

**SOOOOOOO? DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I personally don't think it's one of my best but I enjoyed writing it. Review please? They always help :)) one love.**

**Liz. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys sorry for the late update, but school just started, and its senior year for me, so it's ridiculously mega stressful. Also, I have varsity field hockey practice everyday after school for two hours. But since it's Friday I'm gonna write you guys a chapterrrr. Hooray! Enjoy :D**

Dean and Cas decided that they wanted only one child. They wanted to give her all of the attention they could, and honestly, they thought one was enough. They new she would have plenty of cousins; Jess'll be popping them out left and right. They had also decided that they wanted to adopt a little girl that was a baby. They didn't want to skip the baby stage like some adoptive parents, they wanted the full experience.

Driving to the adoption agency was about as nerve wracking as standing in front of a fully loaded gun. Cas was pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck and bouncing his knee along with the rock music blasting from the impala's speakers. Dean would never admit it, but he was just nervous as Cas. In fact, he was more nervous then Cas. The grip he had on the steering wheel that his palm prints would surely be set into the leather of the wheel. His knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched. Dean was excited to be a parent but he was also incredibly worried that he wouldn't make an adequate father. Cas and Sam repeatedly assured him that he would make the best father in the world. He practically raised Sammy by himself and he turned out awesome.

The day that Dean suggest they adopt a child, when they returned home from the high school, they sat down with a beers on the couch and talked about baby names and where the would put the nursery and how they would dress her as she grew, and who her God parents would be.

"So Cas, think of any names? I'm pretty open, as long as it's not a prissy name like Lisa or and ugly one like Edith." Dean told him taking a swig of his beer.

"Yes, I actually was meaning to talk to you about that. I have one name in mind." Cas said nervously.

"Cas, you don't have to be nervous, I'm sure I'll like what ever you choose, and if I don't we can always compromise. That's part of becoming parents." Dean told him, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, well I wanted to name her after that guy I told you about. You know Charles, or Chuck? He was my English teacher all throughout high school and was kind of like how Bobby is for you, for me. I was thinking Charlotte, and call her Charlie." Cas said quietly.

" Yeah I remember you mentioning him… and Charlotte? Man, Cas that's perfect! I love it, I can call her Chuck." Dean said grinning.

"Dean, you cannot call her Chuck." Cas said looking at him.

"Sure I can! Cas, it'll be my little nickname for her. You can call her Charlie, and I'll call her Chuck. And teach her self defense and how to fix a car engine and how to play the guitar." Dean said happily thinking of the future, which made Cas look at him and smile fondly.

"Fine. Dean that sounds wonderful." Cas said.

"And Cas, you can teach her how to read, cause I'm sure she'll be super smart. And you can teach her how to be comfortable in front of strangers, and speak in front of crowds, and play the piano and oh geez I'm excited." Dean said running out of breath.

"So am I. When you asked me if I wanted to raise a daughter with you I almost fainted because I was so happy. Where should we put the nursery?" Cas asked.

" I was thinking Gabe's room, the old guest room. It's bigger then our room and Sam and Jess's room, so she'll love it when she'd older." Dean said gesturing back over the couch with his thumb.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I was thinking light blue and light green walls, even though she's a girl those are always colors they end up liking anyways." Cas added.

"Perfect. My two favorite colors. I was also wondering, we don't have to dress her in frilly dresses all the time do we?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"No Dean, of course not. Only for nice occasions, like church or a party. When's she's older she can choose what she wants to wear, and Dean. You're going to have to be accepting if we end up with a daughter who likes pink and wants to wear frilly things and do cheerleading instead of working on the car." Cas told him sternly.

"Yeah I know." Dean said and grinned at his hands.

Now, currently, they were holding hands, standing in front of the adoption agency doors, trying to find the courage to walk inside. Finally with a small tug from Cas' hand, Dean took the first step forward.

When they entered the waiting room, they were the only gay couple. There were two other straight couples sitting in one corner, and the rest of the room was empty. Dean went and sat down, two seats away from one of the straight couples, while Cas walked up to the desk.

"And you're name please?" a frumpy woman at the desk asked.

"uhh, Castiel and Dean Winchester." He said quietly.

Cas then had to give her a bunch of information and Dean got even more nervous, having to wait. Especially having to wait next to straight couples. It was a tad awkward. Finally after some more silence and three coughs one of the women leaned over and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Becky Larsen, and this is my husband, Luke." She said politely, turning to face him, Dean did the same.

"Uhh hi, I'm Dean Winchester, and that's my husband Castiel." He said gesturing to the front desk.

"Hi! So I'm guessing this is going to be you're first adoption?" Becky asked, noting his nerves.

"Yeah, it's actually going to be our first child in general. But I have an inkling as to what I'm doing. I raised my little brother Sammy." Dean told her and she smiled

"Yeah? That's so sweet. I can't have children. This will be our third child. It was a smart idea to come here, it's the best adoption agency and the foster home they're tied to treats their children wonderfully." She told him.

"Well that's good. And wow third one? Good for you guys." Dean said nodding to them both.

"So what are you looking for in a child?" she asked.

"Honestly, I've always wanted a little girl, and that's about it. We're planning on getting a baby, for the full experience ya know? I know it'll be a little more difficult when she hits puberty, but my brother Sammy's wife Jess and my best friend Jo assured me they would help." Dean told her and she smiles wider.

"Big family that's great. Is you're brother as excited to be an uncle as you clearly are about being a father?" she asked.

"Oh uhh, Cas' brother's and sister are excited, and so is Jo and Jess, but I wanted to surprise Sammy." Dean said smiling giddily.

"Ohh! That's wonderful!" she said clapping her hands like a happy teen girl.

"LARSEN" the desk woman shouted as Cas walked over to Dean. Becky and Luke waved to them as they left to head into the back building that was the foster home.

"They seemed nice." Cas said sitting down after giving Dean a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah, they were." Dean said and added, "So? What's the deal?"

"Well, we just have to wait a few minutes for some paperwork and then we have to bring it home and sign all of it because there's a ridiculous amount of it. When we finish we turn it in, and they bring us to the foster home." Cas explained to him.

"What? We can't just go pick her out and bring her home?" Dean asked disappointedly.

"Dean, it's a lot more complicated then that. After we choose our daughter there's a series of things that had to come through along with her adoption papers. It takes a few days, but we are aloud to visit her while we wait." Cas told him, taking his hand.

"Man, that's so bogus. But as long as we get to keep her I'm okay with it I guess." Dean said grudgingly.

"Good." Cas said and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Two days later, they got a call telling them they could finally visit the foster home and pick out their daughter. They hopped in the impala and drove over as fast as legally possible.

The lady in charge at the foster home brought them through the different sections. They passed some sullen teen agers, some innocent kids and finally got to the baby section. They walked over to all the little girls and Dean spotted one immediately. She was around five months old, she had a small amount of curly blonde hair, and creamy white skin.

"Cas! Over there, look at her Cas, she's beautiful." Dean said running over to her and looking down at her over the crib. Cas smiled. Dean looked like an excited little boy he was so ecstatic.

"Yeah, she does." Cas said wrapping an arm around Dean's waste, and looked down into the crib next to her.

"Is this the little lady you've decided on?" the foster lady asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Cas said smiling at her. Dean's mouth hurt from smiling so much, so all he could do was no his head.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Charlotte got to finally come home with them a week later. Dean and Cas had both gone to see her together on numerous occasions during the week and she had grown attached to them immediately.

What Dean loved most about her, other then her smile, and her giggly laugh, was what made her seem like she was really theirs: her eyes. She had one blue eye and one green eye. She was Dean and Cas rolled into one beautiful package.

The day they brought her home, after bringing her to see Jo and Lucifer, they invited Sam and Jess over for dinner. Sam was the only person who didn't know about Charlie. Dean was sitting on the couch, a towel draped over his shoulder and Charlotte resting in his arms, smiling up at him.

The doorbell rang and Cas got up from his seat with Dean and their _daughter_ to answer the door. When he opened it there was a tall, floppy haired with a face splitting grin Sam and a gorgeous and slightly pregnant Jess. She was three months in.

"Hiya Cas." Sam said walking in with his wife.

"Hey Sam, uh, just, well, Dean and I have a surprise for you." Cas told him before they went into the living room.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Jess said smiling with realization.

They entered the living room and Sam stopped short when he took in his brother sitting on the couch holding an infant in his arms.

"Dean?" he said slowly.

"Oh, hey Sammy." Dean said grinning up at his brother.

"Why are you holding a baby?" Sam asked still confused.

"Because Sammy, this…this is you're niece. Charlotte Samantha Winchester." Dean told him.

"WHAT" Sam said, "You guys adopted a little girl?" Sam asked a huge smile spreading onto face as he sat down next to Dean.

"Yeah Sam, brought her home today. It's official, Cas and I are Dads." Dean said looking as happy as he could possibly be.

"Wow, I'm an uncle." Sam said happily and watched as her tiny hand closed around his gigantic finger.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Being parents came easily to Dean and Cas, at least the loving and playing and caring part did. The food flinging, and diaper changing, and potty training all seemed a lot harder then the way people made it seem. As she got older they found that she was a fast learner. She was potty trained at 1, and learned to walk before that. She said her first word at 10 months, it wasn't Dadda, or Papa: it was Sam. That made everyone smile, even though Cas and Dean were a little put out that it wasn't Dada or Papa, they were definitely happy it was Sam. And it definitely made Sam the happier uncle.

Sam was the God father and Jo was the god mother. It seemed that they were the best pick too because they were over all the time. Charlie was constantly surrounded by family. She had three uncles and one aunt on Cas' side, and on Dean's side she had one uncle, two aunts, and a grandpa Bobby and Grandma Ellen.

While Dean and Cas were raising Charlie, Cas was getting his doctorate to that he could become a professor at the university of Lawrence. He wanted to teach anything about supernatural lore, angels, demons and then legends of all kinds involving biblical ties.

Since Cas was getting his doctorate, the family being around all the time was a blessing. That was in case Dean was working late or got called in for an emergency someone was there to watch her.

When Charlie was four years old she ad her first nightmare. It wasn't because she'd seen a scary movie too young or because a little boy scared her at school, it was because of something that she saw on the news. The television was on but Cas had gone to the bathroom, and Charlie got up because she was thirsty.

"Daddy?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Chuck what's up?" Dean said gently, and got up from the couch, he didn't think to turn off the television, Cas would've. He picked her up and planted a giant kiss on her cheek.

"I'm thiwsty. Watuh?" she asked. She was missing her two front teeth and Dean chuckled.

"Sure honey." He said, got her some water and sent her to bed. What he didn't realize was that while he was getting her water she was watching the news. The television had shown a horrible car crash, and it was talking about how the driver and other occupants didn't survive. Dean had been right, she was a very smart little girl and had understood most of what the newscaster was saying.

Later on that night she ran in Dean and Cas' bedroom crying.

"Charlie what is it?" Cas asked getting out of bed, Dean sat up beside him.

"I don't want you to die! You can't drive any. More." She said crying some more. Cas picked her up and placed her between them.

"Why can't we drive Chuck? Why do you think we're gonna die?" Dean asked wiping the tears from her freckled cheeks.

"Because Daddy, the news said carws cwash and den the people in them die." She said miserably and there was one horrible moment where they both remembered the car crash that put Dean in a coma. When he was almost killed, but then they flashed back to reality.

"Honey, I promise that wont ever happen to you're Daddy or me okay?" Cas said giving her a hug and she nodded into his chest.

"Okay Pops." She said quietly. The three of them fell asleep in one big bundle of limbs and love.

Over the next few years Charlie started going to school, but her best and closest friend was her cousin, younger by one year, was Joseph Dean Winchester, or Joe. Since they were a year apart they could only sit together at lunch and that upset them at first but they got over it because everywhere else but school they were inseparable. But then something happened that Charlie wasn't overly fond of. When Charlie was nine and Joe was ten, the family realized that Joe was in fact a musical prodigy. He could play any instrument and any song, it was quite incredible and Joe loved it. He loved playing instruments and music in general and he did so all the time. Most of the time he played for Charlie. They would lounge around in the living room of Joe's house and Charlie would shout out a song and he'd play it easily. Joe told his parents that he wanted to learn more, to get even better then he already was, so Joe started going to school a few towns over. He had to live there, so Sam and Jess rented a small duplex apartment. The move was hard for all of them, especially Dean and Charlie. Dean's brother was leaving, and so was Charlie's best friend. Thankfully they were only a few towns over, so they came home on long weekends and vacations but it still wasn't the same. Charlie was so used to seeing Joe everyday that finally she convinced Cas to let her use his iPad to video chat with Joe. It was the best they could do.

The day Joe left Charlie cried in Dean and Cas' arms. She always felt better in their arms. She was a Daddy's girl after all, and it was even better when you had two of them.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXX**

The year Charlie turned 12 Cas got is doctorate. He came home to find Dean and Charlotte snuggled on the couch watching Star Wars, and when he walked in he nodded to Dean, letting him know what he had accomplished.

"Wow, babe, I'm so proud of you." Dean said standing and giving him a hug.

"Wait what?" Charlotte asked pausing the movie.

"Chuck, your Pops here finally got his doctorate!" Dean said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome Pops!... I mean, Doctor Pops." Charlie said grinning. She'd definitely developed that sense of humor from being around Dean.

Dean and Cas looked down at their daughter as she smiled at them. She wasn't very tall, probably done growing at an amazing height of 5' 2". She had long curly blonde hair like Jo's but it was a little darker. She had pixie like features, high cheek bones, slim face, a small super cute turned up nose, big round eyes, and small almost pointed ears. She wasn't too thin but she wasn't nearly close to fat. She was fit, lean muscles lined her arms because she's taken up kick boxing, but her bones were still very small and she could fold herself into almost any small space.

She was perfect and they loved her more than anything.

**Sooooooooo? How are you liking it? LET ME KNOOWWW: cough cough REVIEW PLS? also guys if it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if you'd read my DESTIEL oneshot, called Family in the Earth, Love in the Sea, and Dust in the Wind? It was the first one I wrote and I have NO FEEDBACK and I'd really like some. Pls and thank youuu. One love. **

**Liz. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I'm s into writing this story and the weekend is just so convenient isn't it? Here's another chapter, enjoy :D**

Cas and Dean were a little worried about Charlie. She was thirteen years old, in 8th grade, and had never brought home another kid unless it was for a project. They were worried that she wouldn't let other kids in because she didn't want to betray Joe who still lived a few towns over.

She was starting eighth grade tomorrow so Dean and Cas had decided they needed to have some sort of talk with her, figure out why she was so reluctant to make friends.

"Hey Chuck! Come 'ere a minute!" Dean shouted, and they listened as Charlie barreled through the hallway and into the living room. She was wearing an old pair of her Cousin Joe's gym shorts and a black camisole, so a small strip of skin was revealed whenever she moved. She had on socks that went a few inches above her ankles. One had blue toes and blue heel and the other had red. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Yeah Daddy?" she asked looking at Dean, and seeing that Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch with 'meaningful' looks on there faces she said, "Daaaaddd… Pohhppppss…?"

"Come sit over here Charlie, we'd like to talk to you." Cas said.

"I'm not in trouble am I? Because whatever it is I did, I totally didn't." she said defensively. Cas automatically thought of Dean.

"You are just like you're father." Cas said chuckling and gaining a glare from Dean, "And no, you're not in trouble." He assured her as she curled herself into the chair next to the couch.

"If it's the sex talk, don't worry about it. Aunty Jo, and Aunt Jess already beat you too it last year." She told them and Dean grumbled and covered his ears.

"Chuuckk, don't say that word!" Dean scowled.

"What? Sex?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Yes, that word." Dean grumbled even more, and Cas and Charlie laughed.

"No honey we're just a little worried about you making friends." Cas said slowly.

"Pops, I can make friends, it's not like math or anything. I just choose not to." She said quietly.

"What you're Pops is trying to say, is that you are allowed to make friends okay? I'm sure Joe won't feel betrayed or anything, he probably has other friends of his own." Dean told her.

"Daddy, Pops, I don't think I'll be betraying Joey, trust me I know he has other friends. That's not it." She said pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"Well then what is it? We're just worried about you Charlie. We're not going to force you into anything you don't want to do." Cas asked leaning forward a bit.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that kids will think I'm weird because I have two Dads…" she said slowly.

"Hey, listen here." Dean said looking at her, "If you try and make friends, and they don't accept you because of us? Then they're not worth your friendship okay? The only friends you need to worry about are the ones who accept you and your family for what they are. How do you think we got to where we are?" Dean asked her.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked a little confused.

"What your Dad is getting at is that, I knew your Uncle Sammy before I knew him." Cas told her.

"You did?" she asked. Cas and Dean hadn't yet told her how they met, she'd never asked, but this seemed like the right time to tell it.

"Sure did. You're Uncle Sammy was my best and closest friend for two years before I had even met your Dad in person." Cas told her, "Uncle Sammy and I met in college, at Stanford, and I came out to him. I was afraid that when I told him I was gay he was going to freak out but all he did was smile, and say 'I knew it.'. He was completely okay with it, and that's the kind of friend you should have."

"Really? That's cool, so you guys met through Uncle Sammy? Did he like set you up or something?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly." Dean said smiling, "I thought he was trying to at first though. What happened was that every summer while Sammy was at Stanford he would come home and spend it with me, and one summer he asked if he could bring this famous best friend of his that I had never met, so I said sure. We fell in love over that summer, and I also met your obnoxious Uncle Gabe." Dean explained and Cas laughed.

"He may be obnoxious but he also became your best friend and LIVED with you while Sam and I were at Stanford." Cas said shoving Dean a little.

"Oh yeah! I knew that! That's why Uncle Gabe refuses to sleep anywhere but my room whenever he comes over. He sleeps on my floor." She told them and they laughed.

"We're going to have to remedy that. You're too old to have your uncle sleeping in your room." Cas told her smiling.

"Yeah Gabe can take the couch, we'll just have to padlock the fridge, and sweets cabinet." Dean agreed and they all started laughing.

"So Dad you're going to drive me to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, gotta make an entrance with baby." Dean said winking at her.

"Awesome, thanks Daddy!" She said sprung from the couch, kissed her fathers on the foreheads, and went back into her room.

Dean and Cas waited a moment to make sure she was secure in her room before speaking.

"So Cas, if I take the day off tomorrow can you get off early?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and giving Cas the most suggestive face he could possibly make. They hadn't gotten a lot of time alone considering they had an antisocial daughter, who only went to see her cousin every other weekend, and he came to visit on the weekends she was here.

"I think I can manage." Cas said and kissed his husband. They hadn't kissed like this in a long time. It was like their first kiss, but then again every kiss was somewhat like their first kiss. Every time they kissed it was insane and magical and no one could truly understand what they were feeling.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Cas gave Dean a kiss goodbye and headed to the college while Dean waited for Charlotte to finish getting ready for school. He had to say, he was pretty grateful that she wasn't at the stage where she ad no idea what to wear, he guessed he was in for it when the first day of high school arrived though.

Charlotte was wearing some plain light blue wash skinny jeans that were only a tad too tight for Dean's liking, and a black Metallica t-shirt that was loose but still showed her curves. He could see that his daughter was definitely going to break some hearts in the future. She was incredibly beautiful, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

Dean had started teaching her about cars when she turned six. Cas had told him it was the perfect age because when they start small they learn much faster. Dean saw when he started teaching her that Charlie was good with her hands. When she was small she could hold a wrench and screw driver without difficulty and could put small things together with graceful and careful fingers. Now, at the age of 13, she could fix an engine, and install a muffler with ease, and fixing cars wasn't all she did. She would build things in her room, like little cars that moved when you turned the key, or she could weld together different metals and create a sculpture for the lawn. She could also fix jewelry without even trying.

"Alright, come on, Chuck. How long does it take to eat cereal?" he asked.

"Well sorry, I also had to use the bathroom and make sure I had everything in my back pack." She sad holding up her camo back pack.

"Whatever, let's go. Don't wanna be late for your first day, do you?" He said ushering her out the door and into the impala. When they were both finally settled into the car they sighed. Being in the impala was like being in a second home for both of them.

The drive to the school was mostly quiet, and they participated in their common car game: punch buggies. By the end of the drive her leg was a tad numb because Dean tended to punch her thigh in the same spot every time, but Dean had to confess, his arm was a little sore. Charlie had a pretty good arm on her ever since she started kick boxing and her boney knuckles really dug into your muscles.

Dean pulled in front of the middle school that was down the road from the high school and put the impala into park.

"Alright kid, you ready?" Dean asked looking over at his daughter. Gosh, it was still amazing to this day to think the words: _his daughter._

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied and leaned over to give her Dad a kiss. She got out of the car and then stuck her head in the window, "Bye Daddy, see you at 2:30?" she asked.

"See you then, have a great first day Chuck." He said and sped away, the impala making its wonderful loud growling purr.

**XXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Dean pulled into the drive way of Singer's Auto shop and parked in the spot marked "owner". He still wasn't used to Bobby being retired, not even after 12 years of it being so. It was strange.

He walked into the shop to find Ash and Garth asleep inside one of the supped up trucks held up on jacks. They must've stayed the night playing cards or something. They did that a lot.

"HEY! Get up asshats!" Dean shouted turning the lights on and honking the horn of the truck they were sleeping in. They both screamed and Garth fell out. Dean chuckled.

"Sorry boss." Ash said running his hand through his mullet.

"Yeah sorry." Garth added.

"Just be awake with lights on tomorrow. You guys have to open shop because I have to bring Chuck to school everyday." Dean told them.

"Yeah that's right, Charlie's first day of school today. You know my little cousin goes there." Ash told him.

"No he doesn't Ash, Ash jr. was expelled last year." Dean told him.

"Right." Ash said tightening the belt on his holey jeans.

"If I had a kid they'd probably go there." Garth added.

"Good for you Garth, now set up shop okay? We've got a few people coming in later today and I think Chuck's coming in after school." Dean told them and they nodded. Dean laughed to himself. He may have the most interesting staff anyone's ever seen but they were still the best mechanic shop in Kansas.

Cas had been teaching at the university for a year now, and he was comfortable around is own classroom but some of the other faculty were still a little indifferent about him teaching there. The reason for this was because he was the youngest Doctor at the college. Cas was 23 when he graduated with a masters and was 25 when he and Dean adopted Charlotte. He was now currently 35 years old and Dean was 39.

He was sitting at his desk and looking through some note cards when his first class of the year came in. Unlike most courses, his started in September, a month after every other class.

He looked up from his note cards to see a small group of around 8 students. It was only two students smaller then last year, his class wasn't overly popular. There were five boys and three girls, and one of the boys was a former high school student he'd had at Lawrence high, his name was Samandriel, or Sam. They'd developed a bond because they both had angel names, and kept in touch. Emailing and sometimes writing a letter.

"Mr. Novack?" Samandriel said coming straight up to Cas' desk.

"Oh Sam! Hi! I'm actually going by Winchester now," Sam smiled at that, "And it's Dr. Winchester." Cas said grinning at him.

"No way! You finally got you're doctorate? Why didn't you tell me?" Samandriel asked.

"I've been busy raising my daughter. She'd thirteen now." Cas said proudly.

"Oh wow! Tell me if you ever need a babysitter, I'd be happy to help." Sam said fondly. Samandriel was an only child and his parents had died in his last year of high school. Cas had become his only family and when he went away to college they kept in touch. Dean was also fond of the boy but Charlie hadn't seen him since she was six.

"I will, I'm sure Charlie would be happy to see 'Sammy number 2.'" Cas said laughing and Samandriel took his seat.

"Hello class, I'd like to introduce myself as Dr. or Professor Winchester. I'd also like to say that this is only my second year teaching as a college Professor and before that I taught high school, so today you'll be introducing yourselves. This class is very partner and project oriented because personally I don't like lecturing and loosing my voice is not good when I have a child to discipline." He said fondly and smiled and the glass chuckled.

"I'll go first. As I just said I have a Daughter, her name is Charlotte or Charlie for short. She's thirteen and today was her first day of school. My full name is Castiel James Winchester. My maiden name is Novack, haha, yes I'm gay. My husband's name is Dean Winchester, and if you ever need your car fixed just bring it down to the garage he owns. Singer's Auto shop, he can literally fix anything, as can my daughter. He has unfortunately taken to calling her Chuck, and his younger brother Sam has been my best friend since college at Stanford. You may observe the pictures on my desk when you leave if you wish." Cas told them all and they smiled at him and nodded.

Each person shared some basic and not so important information about themselves. Samandriel talked about how Cas was his favorite high school teacher and father figure, and Cas choked up a tiny bit. Then Cas started to introduce the subject of bible lore on angels, demons etc.

Cas' class was supposed to end at 2:40, and ten minutes before he was supposed to end his phone started ringing. It was Dean.

"Excuse me a moment." He said smiling. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it, "Dean?" he asked.

"Hey babe, I know you told me this morning that you couldn't get off early, and turns out I couldn't take the day off, some major stuff going on and I need you to pick up Chuck." He said and Cas could tell he was underneath a car, his voice was a little muffled and there was lots of clinking.

"Dean I can't pick her up, my class doesn't end for another 10 minutes and I also have a meeting with the dean of the college about some stuff for the beginning of the year." Cas said.

"Oh damn, I would call Sammy to pick her up but he left yesterday, he's already two towns over, with Joe and Jess. I need her in the shop Cas, there was a car accident and there's more cars then we can handle." Dean grumbled.

"You need her in the shop? Wow, umm gee Dean I don't know what to do, maybe you could call-" but Cas was interrupted by Samandriel.

"Hey Cas, I mean Dr. Winchester, if you need me to I can pick up Charlie and just get some notes from you or another student later.." he said slowly.

"Oh my goodness, Sam would you? that would be great, thanks so much." Cas said and Sam started packing his stuff into his bag, "Dean, you remember Samandriel? Yeah, he's in my class this year, said he would go pick her up." Cas told Dean.

"Samandy? Really? Awesome, tell him to drop her at the shop." Dean said, "Love you." Dean added.

"Love you too." Cas said and they hung up.

"Sorry about that class." Cas said and they waved it off, "Sam? Drop her at Dean's shop okay? They need her to help out." Cas told the boy and he nodded and hurried out.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Charlie's first day of school had actually gone rather well. When Dean sped away that morning a seventh grader ran up to her and asked if the man in the car was her dad.

"Yeah, he's my dad why?" Charlie asked her.

"He's gorgeous." The smaller girl swooned.

"Um okay? Gross, I'm gonna walk away now." She said scrunching her nose and backing away from the smaller girl.

Her first class was math and that sucked because like Dean she sucked at math. She excelled at English like Cas and at bio and autoshop like Dean. Unfortunately she didn't have Bio or auto shop until high school.

She walked into the back of the class and slumped unexcitedly into a desk chair.

"I'm guessing you don't like math?" a pretty red headed girl asked her.

"Uh yeah how'd you guess?" Charlie asked chuckling.

"The names Charlie Bradbury." The girl said holding out her hand and Charlie laughed.

"Yeah? My name's Charlie Winchester." Charlie said shaking the girl's hand.

"Well whatta ya know. Guess our parents just had awesome taste in names. How about I call you Winchester and you call me Bradbury?" the red headed girl asked grinning at her.

"Deal." Charlotte said laughing, "So I'm guessing you like math?"

"Hell yeah, man. Numbers are my thing. I can tutor you if you want, but only if you can tutor me in English cause I suck with words." Charlie said grimacing.

"Sure can, words just happen to be my thing other then cars and dissecting stuff." Charlotte said smiling.

"Well Winchester, I think this is going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Charlie said.

"Bradbury, I'd have to say you're right." Charlotte said and smiled. Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as she thought.

Throughout the day Charlie and Charlie were absolutely inseparable. They hit it off pretty awesomely and had a lot in common. By the end of the day they ad inside jokes and were texting one another in the one class that they didn't share.

At the end of the day while they were walking out of the building Bradbury said by because her older sister Heather was in front of the school in a mini cooper.

"See ya tomorrow Winchester!" she shouted and left.

"You too, Bradbury!" she shouted back and called her dad because he was three minutes late. She hated it when he was late.

"Hello?" Dean answered the phone.

"Daddy? Where are you?" she asked.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I forgot to text you. I can't pick you up and neither can Pops, the shop is so busy I actually need your help, so Samandriel said he'd pick you up." Dean told her.

"Wait you mean Sammy number 2? I haven't seen him in forever! I thought he went away to college?" she asked.

"Yeah he did but transferred to Lawrence University and he's in your Pop's class. He should be there but I gotta go see ya when you get here." Dean said and hung up.

Charlie hung up the phone and looked around and finally spotted a slightly older Samandriel leaning against a blue pick up truck.

"Samandriel!" she shouted happily and he looked up and smiled. she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. When she was little Samandriel was like an older brother to her and Joe, and they would video chat with him whenever they were together.

"Whoa Charles, you've grown!" he said fondly. Samandriel had taken to calling her Charles after he heard Dean call her Chuck.

"I missed you bro." she said into his chest, smiling.

"I missed you too kiddo, but I gotta get you over to your Dad's shop, he's in need of your assistance. Apparently you've become quite the mechanic." He said grinning.

"Sure have, better then Ash and Garth already. Almost as good as Daddy. But hold on let me take a picture of you so I can send it to Joey." She said and snapped a picture and sent it with the caption: _Duuudddeee. Sammy number 2 just picked me up from school! _

They drove to the shop talking animatedly about star wars and cars and Samandriel's class with Cas. When they got there, Samandriel got out, exchanged phone numbers with her and then went into the shop with her so he could say a quick hi to Dean.

When they walked in Garth was manning the desk, answering the phone every other minute and they walked into the back to find about four cars, with some not so nice damage, and Dean was under one while Ash was under the other.

"Daddy?" She said loud enough for them to hear. Dean rolled out from under a sedan and stood up.

"Hey Chuck, how was your first day of school? Actually, tell me later, I need you on that car over there, it's only got minor issues with the engine and some kinks in the muffler, you don't have homework do you?" Dean asked hugging her and talking really fast.

"No Dad, it was the first day. No homework. I'll get right on that." She said and ser her bag down next to the car and opened the hood to look at the engine.

"Hey Dean, good to see you." Samandriel said shaking Dean's hand.

"Hiya Samandy, I would chat but I gotta run. Maybe later on this week." Dean said and Samandriel nodded, said goodbye to Charlie and left.

**XXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXX**

It was an hour and a half later when Charlie was in the back drinking some mountain dew and eating some chips while sitting on the impala when Dean called for her.

"Hey Chuck! Get in here!" he yelled. He needed her to write up the guy that had the messed up truck she worked on. The man that was standing next to Dean only came up to Dean's shoulder and he had dark hair and a grumpy face.

"Yeah Daddy?" she asked still carrying the mountain dew.

"Can you write this nice man up for me sweetheart? I really need to get back to the shop." Dean asked.

"Yeah sure, it's not like I have a choice or anything right?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Got that right." Dean said kissing her forehead and walking away.

"Right this way sir." She said as sweetly as she could. Cas had talked to her on many occasion about how she could be a bit foreword and sarcastic and a tad rude. Just like Dean, the only difference was that her vocabulary was more impressive.

The man followed her to the desk where she should have been in the first place, and took out some papers for the man to sign. She was trying to avoid the judging stares the man was giving her. He was probably taking in her Mertallica t-shirt, and tight jeans covered in oil stains. She didn't let it bother her though. She liked her style, and her oil stains. Minus the oil stains she basically dressed like her Aunty Jo.

"So was it your father, the head mechanic that worked on my car?" the man asked signing the papers.

"Umm, he was working on some other vehicles that were in great need of his assistance." She told him.

"Oh? So which mechanic worked on my car?" he asked.

"Umm I did. It was just a simple twisted muffler and some kinks in the engine. Easy to fix." She told him shyly.

"What?! _You,_ fixed my car? _You?_" he asked incredulously, clearly getting angry.

"Yeahhh, is that a problem Mr.?" Charlie asked.

"Yes there is a problem." He grumbled face getting red. Just then a boy that was maybe a freshmen in high school ran in, he had dark curly hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a ratty pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, with ratty converse sneakers.

"Dad what the hell is taking so long?" the boy asked annoyed.

"Jesse, watch your mouth, and there is an issue and I'd like to see your father please." The man said.

"Um sir, what's the issue?" Dean said rushing over when he heard the commotion.

"You had this 11 year old girl fix my car! That's what the issue is!" the man shouted.

"I'm thirteen asshole! And I probably know more about cars then you do about your own body." Charlie sneered, and the Jesse kid smirked.

"Hey Chuck, easy." Dean said setting a hand on her shoulder, then turned to the man in front of them. "Sir, if my daughter fixed it, it's fixed right. She'd known her way around a car since she was six years old and is already a better mechanic then my two employees, and I would appreciate it if you apologized to her." Dean said calmly, but still threateningly. The guy seemed afraid of Dean, considering he was much smaller but he was also stubborn.

"I will not apologize! I refuse to believe that a teen age girl has fixed my automobile. I request that you look it over." The man said to Dean, who gripped Charlie's shoulder. She was fuming.

"You sexist dick! Why don't you let go of your misogynistic ways and get over the fact that a girl, 20 years your junior can accomplish a task that you can't." she growled out. The man was seemingly shocked by her outburst and intelligence. Jesse actually laughed out loud, which earned him a glare from his father.

"Alright Charlie cool down." Dean said pulling her back. "Ash will you take Charlie back and give her another mountain dew or something?" Dean said into the shop and Ash came running in.

"Hey kid, come on." Ash said affectionately and draped his arm around her shoulders. Charlie leaned into him and nodded, effectively flipping off the angry man as she left.

Dean then showed the man that his daughter had in fact fixed everything correctly, and tried to ignore the fact that his son had checked out his daughter as she left. It irked him a little. The man grumbled about how normally teen age girls shouldn't be capable of fixing cars, paid Dean an amount that a slightly more because of the way he acted and left with his son.

Dean went and found Charlie lying down in the impala with a band that he didn't know of, like A Day to something? Blasting in the speakers. He knocked on the window. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They smiled at each other and she got out of the car.

"Chuck, you okay?" Dean asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured him, "I'm great actually, tell me not. That was awesome.." she said pulling back and grinning up at him.

"RIGHT. That was so badass Charlie! You went all Cas on him I love it. But uhh, you know all that father stuff. You're not supposed to do that and what not." Dean scolded…sort of.

"Yeah, I know." She said and Dean grinned proudly down at her.

**So are you guys liking it? It's sort of focused a little more Charlie now and I hope that's okay. There will be some awesome Destiel moments though I promise. Review please? And thanks to the one reviewer to my other one shot! So awesome of you. one love. **

**Liz. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMG YOUR REVIEWS ARE SOME AWESOME. They make me so happy, and they make me want to write more so here I am. Enjoy :D**

That night Dean and Charlie got home a little late and Cas had dinner ready for them. It was sheppard's pie, Charlie's favorite. Other then burgers of course. Once they were all sitting and Cas had said grace, they started eating and Cas asked about Charlie's first days of school.

"So Charlie, how was the first day of school?" Cas asked her.

"Oh it was great," she said with a mouth full of food. She swallowed and added, "So guys, I made a friend." Dean and Cas stopped eating and looked at her in surprise.

"Really? I thought you were all nervous about making friends and shit." Dean asked and Cas glared at him because he swore.

"That's great Charlie! What's their name?" Cas asked.

"Well that's how we became friends. Her name is Charlie too. Charlie Bradbury. We met in math class. She's gonna tutor me in math and I'm gonna help her with English." Charlie told them, finishing off her food and sitting back in her chair. Cas was the only one left eating.

"Wow that's awesome honey." Dean told her.

"Yeah that's great, but do you just call each other Charlie?" Cas asked.

"Nah, she calls me Winchester and I call her Bradbury. At least for now anyways." She explained.

"So were you happy to see Samandriel today?" Cas asked.

"Yeah! It was so great! I sent a picture of him to Joey and everything. It's so cool that he's in you're class Pops. Daddy still calls him Samandy." Charlie said giggling.

"Dean, you do realize that he's a grown man right?" Cas asked his husband.

"Yeah? And? I call Sam Sammy. Leave me be." He said smiling, "Oh and bringing Samandy up reminds me. As my duty as a parent Chuck I've got to tell Cas here about what happened in the shop today, no matter how awesome it was." Dean said sternly.

"Aww Daddddd" Charlie moaned, sliding down in her chair even more.

"Wait what happened at the shop?" Cas asked concerned.

"I had Chuck here fix up a car. It was pretty simple and she fixed it perfectly but when the owner of the car figured out she was the one who fixed it he flipped his lid and Chuck here said some things that were true, but she shouldn't have said them to a customer. No matter how much you wanted to defend yourself, it's how we loose business. The guy was a jerk though" Dean added at the end as an after thought.

"Charlie what did you say?" Cas asked her.

"Well I called him an asshole when he said I was 11, and then proceeded to call him a sexist dick, and told him he needed to get over his misogynistic ways, and believe that a girl my age could fix his car." Charlie said quietly.

"Wow, alright umm, well you know I'm not overly fond of cursing, no matter how much your father does so, I expect you to know better." Cas told her.

"You think it's hot when I curse." Dean mumbled.

"Oh! Dad come on! Gross!" Charlie said, flicking her balled up napkin at him. Dena only grinned.

"Anywayssss." Cas said trying to continue the conversation, "I agree with Dean that it is bad for business but I want you to know that Dean and I are both very proud of you for standing up for yourself." Cas told her smiling a little.

"You are?" she asked surprised, sitting up.

"Sure are." Dean and Cas said at the same time nodding and Charlie smiled. That night she rinsed the dishes and stuck them into the dishwasher without one complaint.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

The next day Charlie finally got a reply from Joey, about the picture of Samandriel she had sent him. The only downside was that she got the text during her science class, and Mr. Azazel was a real mean fucker when it came to cell phones.

_Sorry I didn't reply earlier Charlie, and no way! He's back in town? You totally gotta have him over when I come home this weekend! _– Joey.

Joey had always referred to Lawrence as home. Even though he was currently living a few towns over he never felt more at home then in his house in Lawrence where the rest of his family and best friend was.

_Oh totally. Pops said he'd probably have him over for dinner or something, but I gotta go dude, Mr. Azazel is a bitch about cell phones. _–Charlie.

_Alright, text me at lunch then. We haven't talked in a while. Cya. _– Joey.

Charlie smiled at the text and put her phone away to see Bradbury grinning at her as the filled out something at the lab bench.

"What?" Charlie asked as they worked on their science project. It was about the pureness of salt or whatever. Mr. Azazel was weird.

"Why were you grinning down at your cell phone like that Winchester?" She asked suggestively.

Oh. _Ooohhh. _"Bradbury man, it's not like that at all. I was texting my cousin." She explained. Bradbury had been trying to set her up with boys for a few days now. Charlie Bradbury had come out to her a few days ago, she was openly Lesbian but not a lot of people new. Charlie was fine with it but now she was always trying to help her find a boyfriend. It was funny actually.

"Oh. Why the hell were you texting your cousin?" she asked confused.

"Because Bradbury, he's my best friend. Other then you of course. He used to live here, but he goes to a school for music a few towns over now and we don't get to see each other that often." Charlie explained.

"Ahh, is he some sort of prodigy or something?" the red headed girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Charlie said quietly and they continued their lab.

Later on Charlie was waiting for Bradbury to get her lunch. They ate outside the school unlike the other middle school students they weren't overly fond of the cafeteria where everyone was screaming and yelling. Bradbury came out and they sat under a tree on the grass and ate their lunch. Dean made the best sandwiched she'd ever had. Ever. He was a master at making them and she was grateful that he went out of his way to make them for her every morning.

Just as Bradbury sat down a freshmen boy was walking up the hill from the diner down the street. The high school students have off campus lunch if they can afford it and this freshman boy just happened to be that Jesse kid that was in the shop with his asshole father yesterday. _Oh shit._ Charlie thought.

"Hey Charlie right?" he said walking over to her.

"Yeah," she said with a mouthful of food, swallowed and added, "Jesse right?"

"Yeah." He said smiling a little, "I uhh wanted to apologize for yesterday." He said shyly.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Charlie asked, taking another bite of her sandwich, trying to distract herself from the very cute boy standing above her.

"I know that, but my Dad was being a dick and a half, I don't usually live with him, I live with my mom. I was going to stay the weekend with him when he crashed like the dumbass he is." Jesse explained.

"Oh cool, but you don't have to explain yourself. You obviously didn't get the asshole gene that your father possesses." Charlie said, giving him her best grin.

All while this was happening she could feel Bradbury absorbing it all and was preparing herself for what was going to be said once Jesse had left.

"Well thanks, I guess." Jesse said smiling back and blushing a little, he then looked up to see his friends making there way up the other side of the street, "I gotta go though, see you around." He waved and made his way across the street after Charlie smiled at him. Once he was gone Bradbury turned on her.

"WHO WAS THAT CUTIE?" she demanded.

"He was the son of the asshole I told you about. You know the guy who thought I couldn't fix cars?" Charlie told her.

"Ooohhh, Winchester you have got to nab him while you have the chance. He obviously likes you." Bradbury told her.

"What? No he doesn't. He was just being nice. And Bradbury, we're in eighth grade. I don't need a boyfriend right now. I don't wanna be known as one of those whores who start dating before their in high school okay?" Charlie told her finishing off her sandwich.

"Fine, what ever. It's your loss, and unfortunately not my gain." Bradbury said giggling and Charlie laughed too.

"Hey do you wanna hang at my place after school and work on your science project?" Charlie asked her red headed friend.

"Yeah sure, my sister is having her friends over anyways." Bradbury said and shot her sister a quick text, Charlie did the same to Cas and Dean.

At the end of the day Dean was waiting outside the school. He knew how Charlie hated it when he was late and he was also excited to meet Charlie's friend Charlie. He leaned forward and saw that Charlie was walking towards the impala with a pretty red headed girl who kind of reminded him of Cas' sister Anna. Dean got out and waited for them, leaning on the side of the impala while they walked up to him talking animatedly with one another. It made Dean smile.

"Hey Chuck." Dean said smiling at her.

"Hey Dad, this is my friend Charlie Bradbury, Bradbury this is my Dad, well one of them anyways." Charlie said introducing them and Bradubury laughed.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bradbury, you can call me Dean." Dean said holding out his hand. Bradbury took it.

"Nice to meet you Dean." She said smiling at him then turned to Charlie, "Winchester you didn't tell me your dad was so handsome." Dean could see the sly grin on her face.

"You're not one of those teen girls who like older men are you?" Dean asked as a joke.

"I'm not one of those teen girls that likes males in general." She said and Charlie laughed.

"Dad, Bradbury's a lesbian. No worries." Charlie told him.

"Oh cool, well let's head home. Your Pops is getting out of his class early today." Dean told Charlie and she got in the front while Bradbury got into the backseat.

"I've gotta say Dean, you have one nice car. It's beautiful." Bradbury said admiring it.

"You know cars?" Dean asked as he drove.

"Not like Winchester up there, but I know my fair share. Can't fix one for beans but I sure can appreciate em'." Bradbury said grinning.

"Chuck, I am liking your friend more and more." Dean said to his daughter who only smiled.

The rest of the car ride home was fun, full of jokes and small personal questions. It was nice. When they got home, Bradbury admired the average sized house. It was a lot like her own; the only different was that there were parents in it, instead of just a grumpy older sister.

That night, after they worked on their science project they holed themselves up in Charlie's room and played video games. Bradbury easily beat her every time but it was still fun, and she learned a lot more about video games then she thought she could. Bradbury was one of those people who were ridiculously good with computers. She could do just about anything, including some illegal things that were not to be mentioned in front of adults. They stopped playing when they heard the front door open and shut.

"Oh that's probably Pops, come on you can meet him. You'll love him." Charlie said smiling and Bradbury nodded excitedly. Bradbury was falling in love with Charlie's family already and was beginning to think of her as a sister even though they'd only known each other for a few days.

As they made their way down the hallway and into the living room they stopped short when they saw Dean and Cas sucking face. They were kissing like no tomorrow, probably because they assumed Charlie was still in her room. There was even tongue, lots of tongue.

"Ew guys! Stop sucking face while I have company gosh!" Charlie shouted scrunching.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." Bradbury said grinning and Charlie shoved her.

"Do not encourage them." Charlie hissed at her red headed friend.

"Sorry honey." Cas said in his normally deep gravely voice.

"Damn Winchester, _both_ your Dad's are hot! How did you not have any female friend before me?" Bradbury asked smiling.

"She's a lesbian." Charlie and Dean said at the same time and Cas laughed and nodded.

"Hello Charlie Bradbury, I'm Castiel Winchester, but you can call me Cas." Cas said holding out his hand.

"Hi Cas, you can call me Bradbury." She said shaking his hand.

"Well is everyone ready for burgers? Bradbury you're not a vegetarian are you?" Dean asked worriedly.

"What? No way! Why does everyone always assume lesbians are vegetarians? Bring me to the meet!" she said excitedly and everyone laughed and brought her to the table.

They talked about a lot of things at the dinner table but it became very quiet when Bradbury told them about how her Dad had died and Mom had ditched when her sister turned 18. Bradbury said she wasn't ever close with her mom so that didn't really effect her but they could tell that her Dad's death had been hard to deal with for a while. She told them how living with her sister was hard but the made it alright. sometimes they fought because they were both stressed out and her sister was trying to finish up college while taking care of her.

Dean explained how he had the same upbringing, how he raised his little brother on his own and Cas and Dean told her that her and her sister were welcome to their home whenever they felt they wanted to be there.

"Speaking of Uncle Sammy," Charlie said trying to lighten the subject a bit, "You know how you said you didn't think you'd ever meet anyone better with computers then Uncle Sammy?" she asked her Dad.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Well, Bradbury here is. She's so smart, she's practically a genius with electronics, especially computers." Charlie said proudly and Bradbury blushed a little.

"Yeah? I guess we'll just have to test that this weekend. Uncle Sammy, Aunt Jess, and Joey are coming to visit." Dean told her.

"Yeah? Bradbury can you hang this weekend? I want you to meet Joey." Charlie said.

"Yeah most likely. I just have to ask my sister." Bradbury said smiling at how loved she felt.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Over the next two months Charlie and Bradbury were joined at the hip. The only times they weren't together were the times when Charlie went to visit Joey. They were either at Bradbury's house or Chalrie's. Bradbury even came to the shop to keep Charlie company while she worked on cars with her Dad. Joey had taken a liking to Bradbury immediately and was disappointed to find out that she was in fact a lesbian. Bradbury made an impressive impression on Sam, because she was more skilled with computers then he was and for a while he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

One weekend, Bradbury came bursting into the Winchester household and into Charlie's arms crying about how apparently everything was her fault, and how she didn't know what to do.

"Hey,hey, Bradbury, calm down and tell me why your upset." Charlie said gently sitting her on the couch.

"My sister, she has to drop out of college because she can't take care of me and afford college at the same time." Bradbury said after she took a deep breath, "And it's my fault." She added miserably.

"Hey listen to me okay?" Charlie said looking at her, "It is not you're fault. None of this is on you okay? None of it." Charlie said and Bradbury nodded. "Wait here okay? Play some xbox, I'll be right back." Charlie told her and Bradbury did so. It was a good distraction.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a second?" Charlie said peaking into her parents room where Dean and Cas were reading the news paper in bed on a Sunday.

"Was that Bradbury crying? Is everything okay?" Cas asked concerned.

"No everything is not okay." Charlie said solemnly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Guys Bradbury is blaming herself for what her sister chose to do. Her sister can't afford to take care of her and got to college so she's planning on dropping out." Charlie told them and they gasped a little in surprise.

"Her older sister is really smart, she's trying to become a doctor, I was thinking, maybe Bradbury could live with us while she finished college?" Charlie asked looking at her hands.

"Of course she can Chuck. She can have Sam and Jess' room and she'll just have to bunk with you whenever they come to visit." Dean told her.

"Well got tell her the news so her sister doesn't go and drop out!" Cas said and waved Charlie away.

Charlie ran into the next room and slammed herself onto the couch next to Bradbury.

"Bradbury listen up." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, setting the controller down.

"You are going to live here while your sister finished college." Charlie said and held up her hand when Bradbury began to protest, "Nope. I already talked to my parents; they said they would love for you to stay with us. You'll stay in Sam and Jess's room." Charlie told her smiling.

"Really?" she asked surprised but grinning from ear to ear.

"Really." Charlie assured her, and was tackled by the red headed girl who proceeded to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Charlotte Winchester, thank you so much." She said and ran to tell her sister the good news.

**So? How are you liking it? Pretty sweet that both Charlie's will be living together right? Yeah that's what I thought. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Let me know! Review pleaasseeee and thanks. One love. **

**Liz. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter guys! Hope you're liking it as much as I am. Enjoy :D**

Charlie Bradbury living with the Winchesters was like a gift from God. Not only did she keep Charlie Winchester busy so that Cas and Dean got more time alone, but she fixed any electronic that broke. Between both Charlies nothing was ever broken for more then a day. She also cleaned a lot more then the Winchesters had time for, turns out she's a tiny bit of a clean freak, at least inside the house anyways. It was heaven.

A few weeks later, after everyone was settled and had gotten used to living with another person in the house, came a weekend when everyone went and visited with Sam and Jessica and Joe.

"You're sure I won't be intruding?" Bradbury asked while her and Charlie packed enough clothes for the weekend.

"Yes, I'm positive. They all think you're great, you're part of the family now." Charlie told her and grabbed a hair brush, tooth brush, and some metal thingy's and two screw drivers. Bradbury packed the same accept scratch out the metal and screw drivers for videogames.

The drive to Uncle Sammy's house took around a half an hour, Bradbury and Charlie napped on the way there because Cas and Dean wanted to get there early and got them up at the ass crack of dawn.

They pulled in front of a small apartment a few towns over that Sam and Jess were renting out so Joey could attend a music school. It wasn't much compared to their actual home in Lawrence but it was nice for the time being. Joey was sitting on the flat roof outside his bedroom waiting for them. He was getting tall like his dad, already 5 foot 10 at the age of 12. As Charlie stepped out of the car Joey swung down from the roof, landing in front of her and picking her up in a giant hug.

"Hi Joey, I missed you too!" Charlie said giggling in delight as her closest friend and cousin squeezed her.

"Yeah." He said smiling and turned to see Bradbury standing beside them smiling, "Bradbury! You've finally tagged along!" Joey said just as excited and hugged her as well. Charlie mouthed 'I told you so' at her.

"Hey Chuck, get over here!" Sam yelled when he saw his niece. Other then Dean, Sam was the only other person allowed to call her Chuck.

"Uncle Sammy!" she said happily and ran over to give her uncle a hug. She hugged her Aunt Jess too, and then they both hugged Bradbury as well.

It was later that night, and Joey, Charlie, and Bradbury were sitting on the roof talking about school and girls/boys, and life in general.

"So Bradbury you're living with the cuz here huh?" Joey asked.

Joey was, as was said earlier, 5 foot 10, awkward and filling out at the same time, so he didn't really know what to do with his limbs. His face was almost identical to Sam's accept for the higher cheekbones and smaller forehead that he got from his mother. He was good with cars just like his cousin, just not as good as his cousin, and of course a music prodigy. He could in fact play any instrument you handed to him but his favorites were drums, guitar, and piano.

"Sure am." Bradbury said smiling, "They offered to let me stay with them while my sister finishes med school." She explained.

"That's awesome." Joey said and turned on his cousin, "So Bradbury was telling me about a certain freshmen boy that you like while you were in the bathroom." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"BRABURY UGH" Charlie groaned, "I do not like him, he was just at the shop one day and said hi to me at lunch. That was it."

"Is he cute?" Joey asked.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point." Charlie grumbled.

"Then what's the point?" Joey asked.

"She doesn't want to be the eighth grade whore." Bradbury said simply and Charlie just buried her face in her hands, frustration building, but she was smiling all the same.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

"So Bradbury's living with you guys now?" Sam asked Cas and Dean. The four adults were sitting in the tiny living room. Cas and Dean on the couch and Sam and Jessica on the loveseat.

"Yeah, I mean, she's super close to Chuck anyways, and we couldn't just let her sister drop out of med school. I could relate Sammy, you know that." Dean answered.

"I think it's sweet that you guys are doing this." Jessica told them smiling.

"So how's Joe been?" Cas asked.

"Oh he's been great, plays about six different instruments right now, including drums unfortunately, and he also has you're horrible taste in music Dean." Sam said grimacing.

"That's my boy." Dean grinned.

"He misses Charlie an awful lot, we think he might ask us to move back soon. We're going to wait until he wants too though." Jess added.

"Yeah, I noticed that, he and Charlie have been skypeing almost every night." He told them and everyone nodded.

They talked about the family, how Ellen and Jo and Bobby were doing and work and Samandriel and soon they were sitting in a comfortable silence, Dean and Sam furiously devouring the finger sandwiches and grapes that were sitting on the coffee table.

Then Dean broke the silence with a quick, short, and slightly random sentence.

"I think Charlie likes a boy." He blurted.

"What?" the other three asked confused.

"I saaaaaiiiddd, I think Charlie likes a boy." Dean said again, you could tell this subject was difficult for him.

"Who?" Jess asked first.

"Well you know that guy I told you guys about, the one who didn't think Chuck could fix a car? Yeah, well his son was there and he was totally eyeing my daughters ass right in front of me right? So I pick Chuck up from school today and ask if anything new happened and she says that kid apologized for his fathers actions, and I have to admit that's pretty classy of him, but she was blushing when she talked about him. _Blushing, _you guys, _blushing._" Dean said emphasizing his last sentence more then necessary.

"Dean, it's not that big of a deal." Sam said slowly and Cas nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Yes, it IS a big deal. She's my daughter, whose only 13 and she LIKES someone! HOW is that okay?" he asked exasperated.

"Dean! It's alright! She was probably just blushing because she thought he was cute, that doesn't mean she LIKES him. You need to chill out." Jess said giggling.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Dean. Charlie is a _girl_, going through puberty, her liking a boy is going to happen. Not everyone is gay like us and Bradbury alright?" Cas said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. God this sucks. I didn't have to deal with this when I raised you Sammy; all I did was give you advice on HOW to get a girl to like you. Which terrifies me because I know EXACTLY how teenage boys are, I was the epitome of teenage boys." Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"Dean you'll just have to see what happens and god forbid something does we can always just threaten him or have Joey or Samandriel beat him up." Sam told his brother.

"Oh, yeah, there's always that approach." Dean said nodding in agreement and Cas and Jess only rolled their eyes.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

**( a year later, towards the end of freshmen year)**

It was close to the end of the year, and Charlie and Bradbury were heading out for lunch, because since they were freshmen they could eat off campus, which was a plus, well, when they had money at least. As they were walking to the diner that everyone ate at, which also happened to be where Charlie's Uncle Lucifer cooked, and since he was the owner, they ate for free, so technically money wasn't an issue.

When they got inside it had a lot of the older high school kids hanging around, and Charlie spotted Jesse in the corner with his friends. They smiled, acknowledging one another's presence but nothing more. Charlie had auto shop with Jesse, and some other boys from the school, it was taught by Dean's employee Ash because they couldn't find anyone to teach it this year. The last teacher moved to Idaho or something. So really Charlie, being top of her class, just helped out the kids who were struggling and Ash gave them all A's unless he thought you were a douchebag. Since she saw him once a day everyday, they chatted once in a while, and she found that Bradbury may have been right and she may be crushing on him just a tiny little bit.

When they walked in they saw Pamela wiping down some tables.

"Hey Pam, tell Uncle Lucy we're here alright?" Charlie said smiling. Uncle Lucifer always got disappointed whenever they came into the diner and didn't say hello to them.

They picked their normal seat, next to the window, just in front of the booth that Jesse and his friends were sitting in. Soon enough Uncle Lucifer comes barging through the kitchen doors and walking toward them. They stood up to say hello.

"Hey kiddo." He said affectionately when Charlie gave him a hug.

"Hey Uncle Lucy" she said grinning up at him, and kissed his cheek. Then he turned to Bradbury who grinned widely at him.

"Luciferrrr!" she said enthusiastically. Bradbury thought his name was absolutely fantastic and refused to call him anything else, he didn't seem to mind.

"Hiya Bradbury, find any hot ladies for yourself lately?" he asked grinning, raising an eyebrow, and rubbing her head.

"Nah, not yet, but I'll totally let you know if something comes up." She said and gave him a thumbs up.

"So you guys having your regulars?" he asked and they nodded. He went back into the kitchen after kissing them on the forehead and they sat down.

They talked about there classes and what they thought sophomore year might be like. Currently they were both taking English, algebra 1, biology (which they both enjoyed because dissecting dead stuff), history, and French. Charlie was, as mentioned earlier, taking Auto Shop as her elective and Bradbury was taking computer engineering. They hoped they could stay in the same electives all through high school because it would totally suck if they couldn't.

Pam stuck her head out the kitchen door and called Charlie's name, her and Bradbury were used to people staring at them whenever they ate there, it no longer bothered them.

"Charlotte honey! There's no more regular mountain dew, blue or red sweetie?" she asked.

"Uhh blue please, thanks Pam." She said sweetly and turned back to Bradbury only when she turned to look at her friend she saw Samandriel walk in the door of the diner.

"Samandriel!" she shouted and leaped from her seat to give him a great big hug. She hadn't seen him for a few months because he was studying abroad in Ireland for a little while. All the students in the diner turned their heads to look at the good looking man and the pretty young girl, they soon lost interest, save for Jesse, who would sneak glances at the two of them.

"Hey Charles! What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, we're having lunch, high school students get off campus if they can afford it." She told them.

"Oh and you can afford it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't need to when I go to my Uncle's diner." She said grinning back slyly.

"Come sit with us!" Bradbury said waving him over. He did so.

"So how was Ireland?" Charlie asked once they all had their food.

"It was great, I got to see a lot about my heritage and they totally spray paint their sheep to tell who's whose." He said smiling and the Charlies laughed.

"Were there some totally hot Irish babes?" Bradbury asked winking dramatically.

"Oh totally, you would've been in heaven, three lesbians for every one lesbian in the US" Samandriel told her sarcastically.

"That's where it's at." Bradbury said taking a bite of her salad, and they all laughed.

"Samandriel can you come over for dinner tonight? Dad and Pops would love to see you." Charlie told him.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not, I'll text you if I can't though." He told her and they continued to talk about Ireland and the girls told him about school and how Joey was. All and all it was a very eventful lunch.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

When they were back at school Charlie headed to Auto Shop, she had two screw drivers hooked to her belt loop and they clinked in the hallways , echoing around her until she got outside and headed to the garage.

"Hiya Charlie how's it goin?" Ash greeted his favorite student when she walked in.

"Not bad, saw Samandriel at the diner, he says hello." Charlie told him.

"Good kid" Ash said more to himself then to her. They were each working on an engine with a partner, save for Charlie who worked alone because she was more advanced then the other students.

Once the entire class showed up and they started working she lost herself in thought, and the music she was listening to on her IPod. Zepplin and Aerosmith and Metallica blasted into her eardrums. She enjoyed it.

She turned around when Ash flicked her in the back of the head, "What the hell?" she said glaring at him.

"Chill kiddo, Jesse here needs a new partner because his switched out and into woodshop, and you're the only person left so be nice and share." He said and walked away.

"Uh, hi." Jesse said shyly.

"Hi, so um, I'm pretty far ahead on this, I'm almost done actually, how far were you on yours?" she asked and they got to talking about where he was and she explained and showed him what she did with the broken parts that he hadn't gotten too yet. She had to admit the kid knew what he was doing, not as well as her, but at least as well as Ash, and way more then any of the other students.

"So uh, Charlie, you know the chef at Lucy's diner?" he asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Uh yeah, he owns the place too actually. He's my Uncle, the diner's named after him, I get free food." She told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah? That's wicked cool, but uhh your Uncle's name is Lucy?" he asked confused. She sighed, that was a common question.

"It's short for Lucifer." She said and his eyes widened a little, "Yes he was named after _the_ Lucifer, the angel that rebelled against heaven and all that shit. My Pop's parents were all really religious and named all their kids after Angels. I also have an Uncle Gabriel, and an Uncle Balthazar. My Pop's name is Castiel." She explained as he handed her a wrench and then a screw driver.

"That's neat. But I thought you're Dad's name was Dean…" he said slowly.

"My Dad's name is Dean, but my Pop's name is Castiel. I have two Dads." She said simply and he nodded. That was it, just a nod. No judging looks, or snide comments. Just a "whatever that's cool" nod. She smiled.

"So who was that guy you and Charlie Bradbury were sitting with?" he asked, and if she wasn't mistaken, she believed she was though, she could sort of hear a tad bit of jealousy.

"Oh that's Samandriel, he goes to Lawrence University, where my Pops teaches. I've known him since I was really little, he's kind of like an older brother." She explained. Jesse let out a small breath of relief but Charlie didn't even notice it.

"So I notice that you hang out with a lot of juniors and seniors instead of sophomores, why is that?" she asked, hey she could ask questions too, she couldn't let Mr. Nosey here know he entire life story.

"I dunno, that's who my brother used to hang out with before moved in with my dad, and I always hung around with them, so we just stayed that way. A lot of the sophomores are kind of morons anyways." He told her and she laughed.

Ash had noticed her laughing and decided to be an obnoxious twat and start sling shooting medium sized wads of paper at Charlie. He kept hitting her in the back of the head. Finally she turned around and caught one and threw it back at him. It hit him in the forehead.

"Come on Ash, stop being such an asshat." She spat at him.

"Don't swear in my class, you whiney fuck." He sneered back.

"You gonna make me with you're paper balls?" she mocked.

"Don't patronize me." He said glaring at her.

"Shut up Ash or I'll tell the principal that you don't teach, instead you sit on your dumbass all day and make me do all the work." She told him.

"You shut up or I'll tell you're dad on you." he said back in a childish voice.

"Cause Dad will care. Okay, once he finds out you called me a whiney fuck he'll just fire you." she retorted with a laugh and Ash laughed too.

"Get back to work bitch" Ash threatened.

"Sir, yes sir" she said saluting him in a mocking kind of way.

When she turned around Jesse was on the ground laughing and she had to help him stand. They held hands after he stood for a little longer then necessary.

**Tell me what you think guys! Are you liking it? What do you want to happen? What do you think I should add more of/take out? REVIEW PWEASE. P.s. you guys know Jesse is based off of the half demon half human spawn child thing in that weird episode right? Well I hope so. Joey and Charlie are the only made up characters so far, I think ever. But yeah, one love. **

**Liz. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So you guys are liking it right? I hope I'm not making the story drag too much, but I love it so... Anyways enjoy. :D**

Freshman year was over and summer only had a month and a half left. It was late July and it was scorching outside, and the Winchesters were having one of their annual cookouts. In Dean and Cas' backyard was a big group of people. Dean and Cas and the Charlies, Ash, Jo, Ellen and Bobby, Samandriel, Sam and Jess, but unfortunately Joey was violently ill and couldn't make it,( much to Charlie's dismay), Garth, and Rufus. Then there was also Cas' family, Gabe, Batlhy, Lucifer and Anna.

Lucifer and Jo have been together since Dean was in a coma, which is around, if we could estimate, 17 years, but they've never gotten married, said that they didn't need to. They were technically and legally a married couple, but they never bothered to pay for wedding and crap.

They invited Bradbury's older sister but she just always had so much for school to accomplish that she had to politely refuse. Bradbury did invite her girlfriend, Meg Masters, over. Charlie liked her sarcasm and dark humor, it reminded her of Pops a little, but Meg hadn't yet arrived. Charlie had also invited Jesse and his mom, but they hadn't arrived yet either.

When the summer began all of Jesse's senior friends left for college like his older brother and Charlie could see that he didn't really know what to do with himself, so she invited him to hang out one day with her and Bradbury and they've been friends ever since. Turns out his mom knows Aunty Jo and Uncle Sam from high school, so everything just worked out fine.

Dean was shirtless, working at the grill, Sam was shirtless, drinking beer next to him, and Charlie and Bradbury had to throw rocks at the neighboring college girls three times because they kept staring. If you were male and you weren't shirtless at this cookout then you were in a wife beater or muscle shirt which was close. It was just so hot, the weird thing was that her Dad and Uncle were the only two wearing Jeans, they for some weird reason refused to wear shorts, they were odd.

Charlie was wearing some cut off jeans, made from an old pair of tight skinny jeans, they were light blue wash, and hugged her butt in a way that made her father's cringe a little, they came up a little higher then mid thigh. She was wearing a black sports bra under one of Dean's old Zepplin shirts that she cut the sleeves off of so that her entire sides were showing, and cut the collar lower, and the bottom higher so you could actually tell she was wearing shorts. She topped it off with some lace up doc martin boots, and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun but it was falling out in some places, curling everywhere. Bradbury was wearing a skin tight black tank top and some baggy gym shorts with ratty sneakers, her long red hair was down and waving around her face. Dean and Cas couldn't help but think about how beautiful they both are.

Charlie never put on sunscreen, like her Dad she was tan and her face was covered I freckles, and she was laughing at how much sunscreen Bradbury had to apply because of her super fair skin.

"You know what, not everyone can just soak up the sun and become all golden and perfect like you and your Uncles okay, I fry like an egg if I don't put on this shit." Bradbury hissed at her and Charlie giggled.

"Sorry, sorry gosh." Charlie said holding her hands up as if Bradbury were pointing a gun at her. They both laughed as Samandriel spilt beer all over his tank top and decided to just take it off after trying to wipe out the stain for five minutes. Her uncles Gabe and Lucifer had discarded their shirts as well. Thank god they were all decently fit, otherwise they might have an issue.

The doorbell rang inside the house and Sam went to go answer the door, to see if it was Jesse and his mom or Meg. Samandriel spotted Charlie and Bradbubry laughing at him and started walking over.

"Are you two laughing at my failures?" he asked in mock anger.

"No." Bradbury said giggling and hiding behind Charlie, "Meat shield!" she yelled as she used Charlie to block her from Samandriel, Charlie was still laughing and then out of no where Samandriel picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Samandriel! Put me down!" she yelled and giggled some more. She was kicking her feet a little and punching his back lightly.

"Not until you apologize!" he said grinning.

"Never!" Charlie said defiant and now Bradbury was poking her with a stick in different places and she couldn't get to her, "Bradbury when I get down I'm going to kill you." she growled.

Jesse followed his mother and Charlie's super good looking and super jacked, really tall uncle through the house and into the backyard where he found himself almost face to face with Charlie's, very nice in his opinion, shorts clad butt. She was being held over the shoulder of the good looking Samandriel dude he'd seen once when at her other Uncle's diner, but this time he was shirtless and despite the fact that he's like and older brother to her he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

But apparently a lot of people were shirtless at this cookout on a hot July day because Jesse then spotted Charlie's super model looking, also jacked Dad cooking on the grill, her shirtless uncle that owned the dine and another shirtless dude who was short and snarky, he guessed he was an uncle.

"Samandriel! Come on! You are such an asshat!" Charlie shouted again and then giggled. Jesse smiled, she had an adorable laugh.

"Oh hi Jesse" Bradbury then said loudly and Charlie's head snapped up.

"What?!" she said surprised and she moved so much to the right that Samandriel let go of her and she fell on her butt with a soft thud. Samandriel tried to help her up but she shooed him away with a smile and he left to talk to Cas. Jesse offered her his hand when she looked up at him and smiled, blowing a curly strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Thanks." She said grinning at him, _she must have learned that from her charming Dad over there_ Jesse thought, little did he know she actually learned the trick from her Aunty Jo.

"You're welcome," he said shooting a grin back at her and he saw her blush just a little, "So uhh, hi I guess." He added awkwardly.

"Hi, welcome to one of the Winchester's many cookouts." Charlie said curtseying and turned around to stand next to him, and then she groaned. "Uh ohhh" Bradbury added.

"What?" he asked.

"My Uncle Gabe is trying to hit on your mom, but don't worry he's harmless, and says he's bisexual but he could be anything, we don't really know." Charlie informed him.

They watched as Gabriel walked over to Sam, Jess and Jesse's mom.

"Well, who is this fine young woman?" Gabriel asked.

"This is Sara, Jesse's mom, we went to high school together." Jess told him.

"How do you do, I'm Gabriel, like the archangel, and honestly I'd kick myself outta heaven like Lucifer over there if it meant I could be with you." he said winking and she scrunched her nose.

"Gabe, go away, and stop hitting on her, I'm sure she's not interested." Sam grumbled trying to push him away.

"Oh Samsquatch, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get so jealous-" Gabriel started but Sam interrupted.

"Gabe! Leave, go drink beer with Balthy or something, just go away." Sam growled rolling his eyes as Gabriel left giving him kissy faces.

They all laughed and Jesse turned to Charlie with a questioning look when Gabe called Sam, 'samsquatch'.

"Uncle Gabe has had a thing for my Uncle Sam since Uncle Sammy and Pops were in college together. It's a long story that you probably don't want to hear." She explained.

"So this is your family?" he asked.

"Basically, it's Bradbury's now too I guess, feels that way anyways, I wish my cousin Joey was here, you'd like him, he's more like a brother, but he's really sick so he couldn't come." She told him.

"I'm sure I'll meet him some other time." Jesse told her and loved the smile she beamed up at him because he'd just indicated that they weren't just friends for a day, but that they'd be friends for a while.

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." She said smiling and dragged him around the yard. He met Bobby and Ellen first, then waved at her Dad at the grill and was officially introduced to her Giant Uncle Sammy and her Aunt Jess, then he met her Uncle Gabriel who was definitely interesting, next came Balthazar, who was the only one with a british accent, and then he fist pumped Ash whom he already knew, said a quick hello to Garth, met Samandriel who grinned at him knowingly and then came around to Uncle Lucifer and Aunty Jo.

When they were walking away from aunty Jo he couldn't help but ask, "You're sure you were adopted because that over there is an adult version of you." and Charlie giggled, which made his stomach flip and flop.

"I'm sure, she's not even blood related to my Dad and Uncle, they grew up with her, Grandma Ellen was like a mom to them, and Grandpa Bobby like a dad, so they consider her a sister." She explained and nodded but stopped short when Charlie did because they were standing in front of Castiel, her other father.

Jesse had been hanging out with Bradbury and Charlie a lot this summer but he's only ever met Dean because they were either at the shop or at home, and whenever they were at Charlie's house Cas was teaching.

"Hey Pops, I'd like to introduce you to Jesse Blake, Jesse this is my Pops." She said introducing them. Cas shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Castiel but you can call me Cas." Her Pops said and was shocked at how deep his voice was and how elegant his words sounded compared to the rest of the family.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Jesse said shaking the man's oddly firm grip.

The rest of the cookout was fun and full of laughter and embarrassing family stories. Jesse's favorite was when Dean told everyone how one day he woke up to find Charlie digging around in his closet to find his boots. She was five, and wearing a pair of his boxers and a wife beater, he asked her what she was doing and she said, "Daddy, this is my costoom, I'm gowna be you for haw-woween." He could see the love in Dean's eyes when he told that story, it was sweet.

Later on when Jesse was driving home with his mom she said, "They're such nice people, and a god looking bunch too."

"Yeah.." he said looking out the window.

"Jesse, you like her don't you." his mother said as a statement, not a question.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You like Charlie, you have feelings for her." She rephrased.

"Yes, I do. A lot. Ugh mom, she's so funny, and sweet, and smart and she can build cars, and fix everything and she's like wicked beautiful and ughhhhh" he groaned.

"Well why don't you ask her on a date?" she asked him.

"Because I don't think she liked me that way, like only as friends." Jesse said miserably.

"You never know until you try." She told him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to try and be wrong." He whispered.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

They were already half way through sophomore and Charlie and Bradbury were both 16, they had early birthdays, and Jesse was 17, in his junior year, life was starting to go buy fast and it was scaring Dean and Cas. Jesse still hid his feelings for Charlie and Charlie hid hers for him, and they were the only people who didn't see how they felt for one another. It was a lot like how Dean and Cas were when they first met.

One Friday Charlie and Jesse were walking out of school, the day had ended and they wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Bradbury was staying with her sister this weekend and had split from them a little early, but Charlie pulled out her phone to see that Bradbury was calling.

"Bradbury?" she asked.

"Charlie look in front of the school, like right in front okay?" Bradbury said.

"Yeah, okay." Charlie said slowly and Bradbury hung up.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno, Bradbury just told me to look right in front of the school, come on." Charlie said and they headed that way.

In front of the school was Charlie's cousin Joey leaning against Uncle Sammy's mustang, and when he spotted her he held up the keys and jingled them. Jesse hung back when he saw that Charlie smiled at the strange boy.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in a high pitched voice and ran over to Joey and jumped into his arms to give him a hug. Jesse clenched his fists in jealousy. Charlie was hugging a good looking boy who was at least five inches taller then him, the boy was wearing a tight black t-shirt and ratty jeans, and had the keys to a really nice mustang, no wonder Charlie liked him. What he was confused about was why Charlie had never told him that she had a boyfriend. He shot Charlie a text telling her he had to go and left.

Charlie was so psyched.

"Joey! Uncle Sammy gave you his mustang? UGH I am so jealous, do you know how long I've been waiting for my dad to give me the impala?"

"Yeah, okay. Uncle Dean's never giving that thing up." Joey told her laughing.

She giggled, "So why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I needed to learn how to get from home to school, so I figured why not visit Charlie too." He said grinning.

"Wait but your school is two towns over if your getting from home to school then you wouldn't need to drive here-" she stopped talking, realization dawning on her, "YOU'RE COMING HERE?"

"Yup, I was sick of my old school and only focusing on music instead of having a normal teenage life so I told my parents and they happily moved back. We're in my house again and I'm attending school here." He said happily.

"OH MY GOD! Yes! Finaly!" Charlie yelled happily and hugged her cousin again. "Oh my gosh, Joey you'll love it and wait until you meet Jesse, he's really awesome he was over there…" she trailed off when she saw he was gone then looked at her phone.

_Had to go, see you later.-_Jesse.

Huh. That was weird.

"He had to go but he'll be at the shop today. You can meet him then." Charlie told her cousin. Jesse and Charlie had both gotten official jobs at the shop but they only worked Thursdays-Saturdays because they needed to focus on school too.

"Yeah? So this is the Jesse kid that you're madly in love with right?" Joey asked as they got into the car. He revved the engine and they both shivered. They loved that sound.

"Yeah it is, but DO NOT SAY ANYTHING, because I will kill you." Charlie warned glaring at him.

"I wont I promise okay?" he said heading towards Charlie's house, "So where'd Bradbury go? I saw her leave before you guys." Joey asked.

"She's spending the weekend with her sister." Charlie told him, dropped her bag inside her house, and then they headed to the shop because Charlie had to work and Joey hadn't seen Uncle Dean yet, Dean had talked to Sam on the phone about the move but he didn't know they were back yet. They pulled up the shop and went inside.

"Daddy! Guess who's here?!" she shouted.

"Who Chuck?" he asked pulling himself out from under a car, and looked up to see his nephew smiling down at him. He shook his head, _just like his father_, he thought.

"Hey Joe! How are ya kid?" Dean asked as he pulled his nephew into a hug.

"I'm good Uncle Dean, Dad gave me the mustang.." he said slowly.

"He WHAT?" Dean asked in disbelief, "He wouldn't even let me touch it, and I helped him build it." Dean said.

"Well, he can't drive it to work, it's not professional enough and it was just sitting in the garage so when I turned 16 he gave it to me." Joey told him.

"Don't think that this means you get the impala, not yet kiddo." Dean said turning onto his daughter how sighed in an overly depressed manner. They laughed.

"Hey Dad has Jesse clocked in yet?" Charlie asked.

"He didn't tell you Chuck? Well that's weird, umm he told me needed the day off, his mom wanted him for some stuff. He said he'd be in tomorrow though." Dean said and Charlie shrugged, trying to hide her worry.

"Guess you'll meet him tomorrow." Charlie told Joey who only nodded and she got to work.

That night she sent Jesse four text messages and he still hadn't replied.

_Jesse, why'd you ditch me at school?-_Charlie

_Hey, man is everything okay?-_Charlie.

_I'm really worried about you Jesse, please reply.-_Charlie.

_Please just reply when you can alright? I'm freaking out a little.-_Charlie.

She fell asleep after the last message and when she checked her phone in the morning Jesse still hadn't returned any of the messages. She tried to make herself believe his phone was dead or something.

Joey and Charlie drove into the shop that day at 11:00, Joey's truck was parked out front, so he was there. She'd have to talk to him in private before he met Joey. When they walked in Ash punched Joey in the arm and blew kisses at her, she clocked in and went out back to find Jesse. As they made there way past some cars she saw Jesse looking at her and Joey with some sort of resentment? Anger? Jealousy maybe? But she couldn't tell because he turned on his heel and headed into the back storage room with out a word.

"Wait here." She told Joey who only nodded and went to make fun of how short Ash was.

When she found him in the back storage room she walked up to him and turned him around and looked him in the eyes and said, "What the Fuck?"

"What do you mean what the fuck?" he asked.

"Oh you know what I mean. Why the fuck did you ignore my text messages? I've been worried! Okay! Last time someone didn't answer the phone in my family they were in a coma Jesse. _A coma._ And then you look right at me and walk away? What the fucking hell have I done to you?" she asked angrily.

Jesse's face softened noticeably when she explained why she was so worried but hardened a little, she didn't know what she did.

"You don't know what you did? Are you kidding? We're supposed to be best friends and you completely forget to mention that you have a boyfriend with a mustang, that's what." He hissed back.

Charlie smiled, but it wasn't happy, "You've got to be kidding me. Jesse, first of all, me having a boyfriend is none of your business unless I want it to be and second of all, he's not my boyfriend! He's my fucking cousin you dumbass! The one I was trying to introduce to you until you death glared at me. It's not okay, to just assume things like that. Damn" she said rubbing her hand across her face. "And he's younger then me!" she said throwing her arms in the air in an exasperated expression.

Jesse's eyes widened in realization and then his shoulders slumped in guilt and embarrassment. He then whispered, "You're younger then me…"

"Why the hell does it matter if I'm younger then you? I'm still trying to figure out why you were so mad at me be-" Charlie stopped talking, realizing what Jesse just said. _I said Joey's younger then me, as an excuse as to why I wouldn't date him other then the fact that we're related, and then he said you're younger then me. He wants to date me? OH MY FUCKING GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW. WHY ARE MY HANDS SWEATING? SHOULD MY HEART BE BEATING THAT FAST? _

"You like me?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Well yeahhh." He said shyly.

"Wait you seriously like me? Like this isn't a joke? If it is I will punch you in the neck, because I'm really happy right now and I don't want to ruin it." Charlie threatened.

"No hold up, back up a second, you said you're happy? _You_ like _me?_" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Way more then I should probably?" she said smiling.

"Thank fucking God." Jesse all but growled and grabbed Charlie's face and kissed her. It was her first kiss, other then the one time Bradbury kissed her because she wanted to know how just in case this happened, but she didn't count that.

They smiled against one another and forgot about Joey torturing Ash in the hallways a lot longer then Ash thought necessary.

**ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT? What do you think should happen nexxtt? I have some ideas but I'm open to yours too. Review please, you guys have been phenomenal. One love. **

**Liz. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm so happy you guys are liking it so much and the reviews are what keep me going, honestly you guys are fucking amazing. AND 59 FUCKING FOLLOWERS DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME? DO YOU? Anyways, here's the next chapter; enjoy. :D**

"Ehemmm." Joey cleared his throat. He'd made his way into the back storage room because Charlie had been gone a lot longer then he was comfortable with. Charlie and Jesse pulled away from each other, grinning, and Jesse grabbed her hand before she got too far away.

"Oh uhh, sorry Joey." Charlie said blushing and looking down at her feet.

"No it's fine. I'm actually relived. She's been a real bitch whenever I mention your weirdo situation." Joey told Jesse as if Charlie wasn't there, talking behind his hand.

"Shut you're mouth you fucker, at least I didn't hit on a lesbian." Charlie spat back playfully. Joey merely shrugged, Bradbury was hot, didn't matter how you looked at it. "Anyways, Jesse, this is my closest friend in the whole entire world, he's also my younger cousin, Joey Winchester, Joey this is my…. Boyfriend, Jesse Blake." Charlie said introducing them, smiling at her new title for Jesse.

"Umm, I'm only a few months younger then her, not that big of a difference, and nice to meet you. If you hurt her I'll beat you until you're paralyzed." Joey said casually giving the boy a smile.

"Understood, it's nice to meet you too." Jesse said returning the smile. He liked Joey already, he looked out for his own.

"Joey!" Charlie said hitting him the arm.

"What? He'll only be getting worse from Uncle Dean and Cas, and my dad, plus the death glare from the rest of the family. Might as well get a feel for it now, right?" Joey said reasonably.

"Charlie it's fine. I would do the same thing if it was him." Jesse told her, putting his arm around her waste.

"Well okay." Charlie said leaning in to his embrace. She could certainly get used to this. "Since we're like a thing now I guess I should invite you over for dinner to have one of those meet the parents things, even though you already know them." Charlie said shrugging.

"Would tomorrow be okay? It's a Sunday." Jesse asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine, as long as you don't mind eating with Joey and his parents also, they eat with us every Sunday." She told him.

"Might as well. Kills two birds with one stone." Jesse said shrugging.

"Well alrighty then. I gotta get back to work, and showing Joey around the shop, I'll see you tomorrow? Around 5:30?" she asked.

"Sure will." He said grinning down at her and pecked her on the lips before leaving the storage room.

"Jesse and Charlotte sitting in a treeee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Joey sang obnoxiously.

"Oh shut your cake hole." Charlie muttered and ushered him out of the storage room.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

"You guys have to be nice okay?" Charlie said to her two fathers and Uncle as they got ready for dinner. "Especially you two" she said glaring at Sam and Dean.

"What makes you think we won't be nice?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and what makes you think Cas is nicer then us?" Dean added.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh, ask Pops, I'm going to change." Charlie growled and went into her bedroom.

"Cas?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"You two are absolutely adorable," Cas said smiling at them, "And you two, are like the most protective people on the planet, and you're also ridiculously intimidating when you want to be. She doesn't want you to scare the poor boy to death, she likes him. So, be nice." Cas told them.

"But Cas, you're protective, aren't you?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around Cas' waste from behind and resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"Oh I am, but I don't use violence to show it." Cas told him and turned around, still in Dean's arms, so that they were facing and gave his husband a kiss.

"Ew you guys, I'm right here." Sam grumbled from his seat on the couch.

"We can't kiss in front of you but you and Jess can in front of us?" Dean asked, kissing Cas' neck while they hugged, making Sam cringe a little.

"Precisely. We're much cuter then you guys." Sam said simply.

"Umm, you two are pretty cute, but I have to say that Dean and I," Cas said gesturing to him and Dean, "We are definitely cuter then you two, bye like nine yards."

"Uncle Sammy, Pops is right, and stop being a mushy, its gross." Charlie said emerging from her room in a nice pair of jeans and a flowy button down shirt that was lacey.

"But you just said we looked cute!" Dean protested pouting.

"Noooo, I said you were _cuter _then Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess, there's a difference… uhh do I look okay?" Charlie asked slowly.

"You look beautiful." All three men said in unison and she smiled.

They were having some of Cas' homemade soup and some of the rolls that Gabriel made at his bakery that he opened a few years ago. Joey and his mom Jess arrived not long after Charlie got dressed and finally, at 5:34 Jesse arrived and Charlie hopped up to answer the door before anyone else could.

She opened the door and Jesse stood there in his nicest jeans, which weren't all that nice but Charlie didn't mind, and he was wearing a perfect fitting blue button down shirt, it was navy and made his dark blue eyes shine. His hair was an unruly mess of curls and she itched to touch them. He looked wonderful.

"Wow, Charlie you look…beautiful." Jesse said smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said blushing, "You look like super handsome." She added, and he blushed in return.

She let him inside, and Aunt Jess hugged him right away. She was so sweet. Joey shook his hand and talked to him about school, and then Sam and Dean loomed over him, smiling of course and also shook his hand. When Cas came in from the kitchen wearing an apron over his normal attire he smiled at Jesse then gave him a hug.

"Dinner is served." Cas said cheerfully, and everyone headed over to the dining room table.

"You look absolutely adorable in the apron please don't take it off." Dean said kissing his husband before he sat down.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Cas said winking at Dean and everyone around the table chuckled.

"You're dads are way too cute dude." Jesse said quietly to Charlie as they ate.

"I know, it's sickening." Charlie said with a grin.

For the rest of the meal they talked about family and friends and school. Charlie wished Bradbury could've been there but she was still spending the weekend with her older sister. She could tell that Jesse and Joey were becoming fast friends and that made her very happy, she could also tell that her Pops had taking a liking to Jesse right away. It was sweet, she could see the crinkle in Cas' eye whenever Jesse said something sweet about Charlie or whenever he tried to hide the fact that he was all mushy inside.

When dinner was finished Cas, Jess and Charlie went into the kitchen to rinse the dishes, and Joey went to the bathroom. Jesse had a feeling Joey went purely because he knew the other two men wanted a quiet word with him. He gulped.

"So Jesse, you like Chuck a lot don't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, more then I've liked anyone." Jesse admitted shyly, his cheeks reddening. Sam chuckled a little.

"Well then listen and listen close. Chuck over there, is my little girl. Believe it or not, after raising Sammy here I wanted a little girl, and she's the only child Cas and I have. She means everything to us, and I mean everything. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do to keep her happy and safe. If you do or say anything, and I mean _anything_ to hurt her in anyway I will probably kill you." Dean told him calmly.

"And me?" Sam said looking at the boy, "Chuck is my niece and I love her like a daughter, just as Dean does, and if he does kill you? I'll bring you back to life and kill you again, and it'll hurt just as bad, if not worse. I'm bigger." Sam explained.

Jesse nodded vigorously. "I totally understand both you guys. I umm, I used to have a little sister. A few years ago, when she was 6, she was alone in the backyard, I was at a friends house and my mom was in the bathroom. She was swinging on this tire swing and she fell off, hit her head on a rock, right on her temple. Killed her instantly." Jesse told them choking up a bit, "When she was alive, and if she still was, I would do anything to keep her happy. So yeah, I get where you're coming from." He explained.

"We're sorry for your loss." Sam said quietly.

"Thanks, but I've dealt with it, what I'm trying to say is, I like Charlie. A LOT. I have genuinely never liked a girl as much as I do her, and it's weirdin me out a little, not a bad weird. A good weird. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'd like to be around her as long as she'll have me." He said quietly. At this, Sam and Dean grinned.

"Welcome to the family." They said at the same time.

Charlie turned to face her Pops and Aunt Jess while they finished putting the dishes away.

"You think he's alright in there?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jess assured her.

"I hope so, at least Joey got to him earlier so he doesn't have all three of them threatening them." Charlie said giggling.

"That's your cousin for you." Jess said smiling affectionately.

"'So, you guys like him?" Charlie asked warily.

"I think he's wonderful." Jess told her before she went and sat with Sam and Dean. Joey was now keeping Jesse company.

"Charlie, I like him a lot. He's very sweet and polite and I can see that he likes you an awful lot, and honestly? He reminds me of you're father." Cas told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, you're father is a romantic and as soft as a marshmallow inside. Don't let his hard outer shell fool you. He's also a cuddler. That picture of he and I on the mantle, the one that Aunty Jo took, where we're sitting on the couch under a blanket? He initiated that cuddling, I swear." Cas told her and Charlie giggled.

"I know he's soft, he can't resist me, and you can. He can barely say no." Charlie added giggling again and looking into the dining room. She scrunched her face.

"Dad! Stop checking out Pop's butt when we have company, oh my gosh!" she complained and Dean just winked at his husband.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

It was February vacation for Charlie and Bradbury and Joey and Jesse but not for Cas and his college students, and today at the university was bring you're daughter to work day. He was one of the only professors that actually had a daughter, there might be maybe two more that do, and that exactly why they had it, because they needed to have some sort of interaction with the professors and the College Board chose one that they thought would be completely useless. Accept for Cas.

Charlie was excited to go to work with Cas because they both knew for a fact that she knew more about bible lore and angel lore, and supernatural lore in general then most of his students. It was kind of sad.

Charlie walked next to Cas as they entered the university and she smiled politely at some of the grumpy adults that they walked by and tried to avoid the wandering gazes of freshmen college boys because hey, she already had a hot boy friend. When they got to a lobby place and Cas checked in he introduced her to some of his peers.

"Charlie, this is the librarian Miss Milton, and this is the psychology professor Dr. Azazel." Cas said shoving his daughter forward a bit.

"Hi, nice to meet you Miss Milton, and Dr. Azazel, like the demon right?" she asked. She sure did know her lore.

"Indeed, I see you're daughter knows her father's practice, what else may I ask are you so informed on?" the guy asked. He creeped her out a little.

"Uhh, I read a lot of books, I can name every DC and Marvel superhero worth mentioning, I probably have a better vocabulary then most of the students here and I can take your car apart completely and put it back together better then it was before. That's my other Dad's practice." She told him confidently.

"Anything else?" Dr. Azazel asked. It's like he was looking for a flaw.

"Not much, umm, I can fix a lot of things, ummm I can fit an entire burger in my mouth?" she said thinking and Cas laughed.

"Dr. Winchester, you have a very interesting daughter" the man told him.

"I swear, if you try to psychoanalyze me I'll make it seem like I'm a raging sociopath and then dig around in your head without you realizing it." She almost hissed, and Cas put a hand on her shoulder. Like Dean, she wasn't a fan of shrinks.

"And how would manage to dig around in my head?" he asked curiously.

"How do you know I haven't already started?" she asked back and he frowned down at her before walking away.

"I have to say, that was quite amusing." Cas told her and they made there way to his classroom.

When they got there she walked around examining the room, smiling at the pictures on his desk of her Dad and Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe and Aunty Jo and what not. She liked those photos.

The first class Cas had, out of the two, were the freshmen. That's what he was worried about. He was very aware that his daughter was beautiful and even though he knew she could handle herself, Freshmen College boys were like sharks.

The class was a decent size, but small for a college class, around 25 students in all. About half were boys and half girls, and they all looked at her like she was an alien. Charlie didn't dress up for this occasion. She wore some tight faded black skinny jeans, a pair of bulky beat up boys Vans, an oversize black hoodie that said SURF NAKED on the front and a maroon beanie over her long curly blonde hair. It was almost touching her butt. Sometimes she forgot that having eyes that were two different colors is weird and people tended to stare.

"Alright class, today is the day that you finally get to meet some of my family. This is my daughter Charlotte, but you can call her Charlie." Cas said introducing her. They started asking her questions like how old was she (16), or if she dyed her hair (no) or if she had a boyfriend (yes). Then some dude had the nerve to ask what her favorite song was.

"You've got be joking. What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"Huh?" the guy replied. Charlie sighed.

"I was being facetious." She explained. Moron. "That question is just impossible for me to answer." She told him.

"Well, then what song is stuck in your head right now?" a girl asked, trying to compromise.

"Simple man, by Lynyrd Skynyrd." She answered quickly and she noted that one of the more intelligent looking males in the front nodded in appreciation of her music taste. She may or may not have to fend him off later on, Cas noted.

"Dr. Winchester told us he was named after an angel, are you?" a curious girl asked.

"Well, my full name is Charlotte Samantha Gabrielle Winchester. My middle names are from two of my uncles one of which is Pop's brother, Gabriel, like the archangel. So I guess I am." She told her and the class nodded, they certainly were more curious about her then she was them.

Cas then started class, discussing mostly about the prophecy for the biblical apocalypse to occur, and Charlie was beginning to get frustrated with some of her father's students.

"So the tale is that Lucifer has one true vessel and Michael has on true vessel and they're brothers, these vessels, and in the end they say yes to these angels and kill each other to bring on the apocalypse. Yes? Yes. Okay so, what was it that made Lucifer rebel against his father?" Cas asked the class.

A girl in the back with a low IQ and a valley girl voice raised her hand. Cas sighed and let her answer.

"Wasn't it because he like created Demons and then God cast him out because he was evil and shit? So like God didn't want to have a son that was so bad an-" Charlie cut her off, standing from her upside-down position in Cas' spinning chair.

"Stop, ugh, just shut your gob okay? That is not even close to what happened." Charlie growled.

"Charlie, that was incredibly rude, apologize please." Cas told her sternly, trying to hide his grin.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." She said quietly.

"So why don't you tell us what happened?" another guy blurted out.

"Well okay. What happened was that God made humans, us, and asked his children, the angels to love them more then they loved him, but Lucifer couldn't. He refused to love the lesser beings that God made more then God himself and so God cast him down into hell." Charlie explained.

"Very good Charlie." Cas said proudly and for the rest of the class she helped her father teach and the other girl realized that she didn't actually know anything about this subject and opened her book.

At the end of class while Cas was in the bathroom the guy who had appreciated her music taste came up to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Anius, also named after an angel, you have good taste in music." He said smiling. He was a little taller then Jesse, around 19 years old and well built, wearing a plain white t-shirt and some cargo pants.

"Thanks Anius." She said smiling at him, in a non flirtatious way. Apparently that's not what he got out of that.

"So, you're kinda hot, movie? This Friday?" he asked cockily raising his eyebrows.

"Listen douchebag, not only am I jailbait but you obviously missed the part of my introduction where you were told that I have a boyfriend, that I like a lot more than you." she said seriously.

"So you just like him? That's it? What's the harm in going on date with me?" he asked again. This guy was persistent.

"Okay Anius, why don't you try a little harder to stop being a dickhead and leave me alone before my Pops gets back here and fails your ass. Don't wanna get kicked out of college for being a pervert do we?" she asked sweetly, and luckily Cas walked back in so he couldn't say anything. He just walked away.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I just need to do one thing." She told him.

Cast told Charlie willingly which car was Anius' and then she proceeded to remove the carburetor and battery, leaving a note with them on the hood.

_Dickhead, _

_Next time you think it's okay to persistently hit on girls you could be arrested for being with, don't. _

_Lots of love, Charlie Winchester._

**SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINKKK? I really love making her super snarky. I'm trying my best to basically combine, Cas, Sam, and Dean, into one person that happened to be female. I think that's what her character resembles. REVIEW PLEASEE. One love. **

**Liz. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The fact that you guys are sticking with this story is absolutely phenomenal and I'm loving it so much, and so, as a gift, I'm going to make it so it starts off from where we left off in the last chapter but there will be a decent destiel part somewhere in here because this was originally about Dean and Cas not their daughter, so it will get a little tiny bit M in the end. Sorry bare with me. Enjoy :D**

It was a Saturday and Charlie was working for most of the day at the shop, but that morning, she had another incident. She hadn't had one in three years, since Jesse's dad had a hissy fit about a 13 year old girl fixing his car. But this one? Oh this one was just one of those few things that fate decided to throw at you because she needed a good laugh.

Dean and Charlie got there around 8 in the morning, they always opened a little late on the weekend, and Charlie went in back to turn all the lights on and get working on the car she was working on the day before. She needed to get most of it done before Jesse clocked in and distracted her. Joey was working the cash register and the phones mostly because he was a little out of practice. Jesse worked mostly cleaning up and helping Garth because Garth was…Garth. Ash, Charlie, and Dean were the main mechanics.

Dean was turning the closed sign to open when a young guy, maybe in his first of second year of college, came up, wearing a Lawrence University sweater. Behind him a tow truck was placing his car inside the shop.

"What can I do for you sir?" Dean asked politely. Dean watched as the college boy eyed him up and down. Young guys always did this, Dean noticed. They always noticed how attractive another guy was and decided on whether or not they were considered competition. The college boy regarded Dean's very handsome and gorgeous face, then his muscles and rugged demeanor: competition apparently. Dean chuckled, good thing he was married to a man.

"Hi some guy took these out of my car because I hit on his girlfriend." The college boy said, obviously a lie.

"Tough luck, that's your carburetor and battery, name please?" Dean asked, writing the man up.

"Anius." He said simply and Dean nodded, Dean could swear he heard this name before but couldn't place it.

"Alright Anius, Chuck'll get right on this, you can wait here, it'll only take about 20 minutes, maybe a half an hour to fix. There's a chair you can pull over, if you want to sit, while your car is fixed." Dean told him and Anius did so, sitting next to his car.

"CHUCK! GET IN HERE! JESSE CAN DO THAT WHEN HE GETS HERE, GOT AN EASY FIX FOR YA." Dean shouted into the back of the shop.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER GIVE GARTH THE EASY FIXES? I NEED A CHALLENGE!" Charlie shouted back before she walked in and Anius raised his eyebrows at the female voice, looking at Dean while they waited.

"Chuck's short for Charlotte. Best mechanic here, besides me." He told him then shouted back, "IS GARTH HERE? I DON'T THINK SO." They heard Charlie grumble and Dean chuckled.

When Charlie made her way into the front of the store and stood next to her father, she heard the words "Oh fuck no." from the customer before she looked up. She raised her eyes and they were met with Anius', the dick that hit on her.

"Dad, hell no. I am not fixing _his _car." She said looking at Anius like he was a pile of shit.

"Yeah, she is _not_ fixing my car." Anius hissed.

"OOHHHHHHH, you're _Anius_, the guy that hit on my lovely _daughter_, while my husband wasn't in the room. Nice to meet you, Dean _Winchester_." Dean said emphasizing his last name just to get the point across. The point being that this kid hit on his daughter, who was also Dr. Winchester's daughter.

"Are you kidding me? _She took those things out of my car._" The college boy said in disbelief, Dean was taking her side? Duh.

"Because you were a douchebag. And those _things_ are a carberator and battery." She said and Dean moved in front of her a little.

"Listen punk," Dean said looking down at him, the boy's eyes widened noticeably and Charlie grinned, "Chuck here will fix you're car, and you'll pay half off, but only if you leave her alone, and shut you're mouth when you see a girl whose clearly too young for you. Don't be a stupid bastard, because you like the way a chick looks alright?" Dean said and the guy nodded.

"If I hear that you do try to hit on my daughter a third time, you're car isn't the only thing you'll need to worry about. You'll be paying auto shop bills and hospital bills." Dean threatened and Anius nodded faster.

"Dad, you're really gonna make me fix his car? Can't Joey or Jesse or Ash do it?" she asked.

"No, you caused it, you fix it. You need to learn that you can't just mess up someone's ride because they were an ass. I'm sure Jesse and Joey will join you two in here when they figure out whose car you're fixing." Dean said.

"Lemme, guess more protective family?" Anius mumbled under his breath but Charlie heard him.

"Yeah, a cousin that's a good four inches taller then you and a jealous boyfriend. Watch yourself." She hissed and walked over to his car, pretending he didn't exist.

"She's probably going to be like that the whole time. I suggest not talking to her, either that or get your face ripped off." Dean told him and went into his office.

Charlie bent over the engine, putting the battery back inside. Anius sat next to her silently, she decided that, to avoid conversation, she would blast some classic rock, and thank god her Dad had it on the right station. She hit the button on a remote and Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas started playing. She sang along, and soon forgot that Anius was sitting there. Then as she was finishing with the battery he spoke up.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't here you." Charlie asked turning the music down.

"I said, I'm sorry for being an ass." He told her.

"Oh well, okay." She said and turned back towards his car.

"Aren't you going to forgive me? Then we can all be friends and all that jazz?" he asked.

"I'll only do that when I'm sure you're going to stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your brain." She stated simply.

"What if I told you I wasn't interested in you anymore? And that I'd stop?" he asked.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass if you were interested in me or not. I care that you're going to be nice and shit to other girls. You're fucking 19; you can't just go around chatting up sophomores in high school dude. This is a small town, and someone's bound to find out that you committed statutory rape at one point." She told him.

"Alright, I'll stop hitting on girls younger then 18, and stick to the ones in college, and I wont be an ass. Happy?"

"I guess." Charlie answered. Just then Joey and Jesse walked in laughing about something but stopped when they saw Anius sitting there.

"What's so funny guys?" Charlie asked, picking up the carberator.

"Jesse thinks Bradbury can stand a chance against you in a fight. I laughed." Joey explained grinning.

"Seriously? You thought Bradbury could beat me up are you kidding?" Charlie asked standing and looking at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Babe, I didn't know you could kick box until _after _I said that. I swear." He said holding up his hands, then he looked at Anius, "Is this the grunge ball that hit on you?"

"Yeah that's him, but guys chill out, we talked it out, he apologized. And don't worry, if anything happens, Dad's got it under control." Charlie said grinning. Anius gulped a little.

"Oh, well if Uncle Dean's got it, then no other help is needed." Joey said smirking.

"Let me guess, super tall cousin and jealous boyfriend?" Anius asked looking at Charlie.

"Yup, that's them. Jesse, Joey, this is Anius. Other then being a sort of douche, he has good taste in music." She said getting back to his car.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Jesse asked, coming up beside her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Yes," she said pulling away, "You don't like it when I talk about my favorite actor, Collin Ford, and you glare at Samandriel whenever he comes over. Even though I constantly tell you that I don't like him that way, that he's like an older brother, AND that he's a good 5 years older then me!" Charlie said as he handed her a wrench.

"Okay, I think we get it, Jesse gets a case of the green monster sometimes, just be glad he doesn't turn into the green monster that crashes through walls and talks like a caveman." Joey said laughing and Jesse threw some screws at him.

"Can one of you bitches come help? Garth got his shirt stuck in the car jack again, and I have some other compadres to take care of." Ash said walking by.

"Yeah sure." Joey nodded and headed towards the back leaving Jesse and Charlie alone with Anius. Jesse glared at Anius the whole time.

**XXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Charlie was spending the next day and a half with her cousin and Bradbury at Sam's house so Dean and Cas had the house to themselves.

They had sex five times in the first 8 hours of Charlie being gone. Once in the hallway as soon as their daughter stepped out the door, once on the couch, twice on the kitchen floor and once in the shower. They then proceeded to swap blow jobs twice in the bedroom and Cas gave Dean a hand job while he was cooking dinner. He surprisingly did not burn himself.

He was sautéing some onions and peppers in a frying pan for spaghetti sauce when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waste and kissed Dean's bare shoulder blade. Dean was shirtless, and wearing a pair of cut off shorts he made from a pair of old sweats. He never cooked with a shirt on.

"Hey babe." Dean said, turning so he could kiss Cas' forehead and then proceeded to cook again.

"That smells wonderful." Cas mumbled into his husband's back. "It's so nice having the house to ourselves."

"Yeah it is. We don't get a lot of alone time, but let me tell you Cas, if we could do it all over again? I'd do it exactly the same." Dean said lovingly.

"Me too, but I might have suggested we have more sex when Charlie was sleeping in her crib." Cas said thoughtfully and Dean laughed.

"You're the one who didn't want to because you were afraid she'd hear. I was all for it." Dean reminded him.

"I know, but I can always make up for it." Cas said, his voice noticeably huskier then it was before.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, his voice cracking a little. He felt Cas nod a yes against his back and then he felt Cas' hands wander to waste. His fingers slipped inside the elastic waste band and caressed his hip bones and upper thighs.

"Cas, I am cooking." Dean said slowly.

"I know, you are a wonderful multitasker Dean." Cas told him and Cas' hands found Dean's balls and started to massage them gently. Dean's breath hitched, he could feel Cas' hard on press into him from behind and it turned him on….a lot.

Cas' right hand moved and he started to slowly caress Dean's length, once, twice, up and then down, and then on the fourth stroke he ran his thumb over the slit and Dean shivered. Cas' left hand slid around so that he was touching Dean's butt, and Dean felt Cas push one finger inside his hole. He was still loose from earlier, they both were. Cas had a hand on either side of Dean and all Dean could do to prevent himself from burning their food was bite his lip really hard. Cas wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and used that leverage to add to more fingers, and started scissoring Dean open a little, and Dean almost dropped his wooden spoon as he tried to move the onions and peppers around. Cas started pumping his fingers in and out of Dean and then added his right hand, fisting Dean's dick, pumping both hands in the same rhythm. Dean was dying inside from pleasure. He was trying his hardest not to thrust up into Cas' hand because then he's turn another burner on and set the house on fire. Then, out of nowhere, Cas crooked his fingers a little and his Dean's prostate dead on.

"OH FUCK. Cas, if you stop now, I will burn all of this food and never feed you again." Dean growled. Cas just chuckled in Dean's ear and pumped faster. Cas was hitting Dean's prostate every time and soon the pleasure from that and the amazing friction of Cas' hand on his dick was too much and he exploded all over Cas' fingers and his shorts.

"Fuck you." Dean said and they kissed, had spaghetti, then shower sex, and then they watched all of the Star Trek movies. Again. Then Star Wars came after. Dean finally understood, 'Live long and Prosper.'

**Okay, so it was a little graphic at the end, sorry about that but I think we needed some of that right? It's probably going to be the only graphic scene in this entire fic. Also, sorry for this chapter being so short but I wanted to upload something really bad. REVIEW PLEASE. One love. **

**Liz. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WEIRD HIATUS THINGY OKAY. I HAVE ALL THIS COLLEGE STUFF I NEED TO GET READY FOR AND I ALSO GOT MY FIRST BOYFRIEND EVER SO I'VE BEEN A LITTLE DISTRACTED.**

**Okay so that was literally the only smutty thing that will ever come out of this story and probably me. Now on with the story, I hope I didn't scare you off with it oopsies. Enjoy:D**

Joey started school with Charlie and Bradbury and Jesse when the next week started. He new some of the kids by name from elementary school way back before his musical talent was discovered but it was so long ago that he'd seen them that everyone felt like strangers. Thankfully Charlie was in all of his classes and he could just follow her and Bradbury around. Since Jesse was older the only class they shared was auto shop.

Charlie wasn't expecting her cousin's arrival at Lawrence High to be such exciting news to people but apparently it was. All she was hearing all day was "did you see the new kid?" "yeah it's Charlie's cousin, he's so gorgeous" blah blah blah. Joey and Charlie were very similar when it came to liking people; they didn't. at least not most normal annoying basic people who gossiped and cared more about themselves then others. Their school was full of them and he was the center of their attention.

It was finally lunch time and Charlie, Joey and Jesse went outside to find Bradbury and her girlfriend Meg sitting on the grass. They all got school lunch today because they didn't feel like walking to Uncle Lucifer's diner. On the way to the small patch of grass Charlie noticed a girl that was in their grade, Madison, and some of the older girls were bothering her about where she was eating. Apparently she was in their spot. Madison got picked on a lot because she was small and quiet, and really because she was so pretty, like Charlie, and older girls were jealous. Charlie had eaten with her before, they were sort of friends, Charlie felt like she should just hang out with them but she could never find her.

"Hey guys I'll meet you over there okay?" She told the boys and they nodded.

Charlie jogged over to Madison and the girls, "Hey leave her alone." Charlie said calmly.

"This isn't any of your business Winchester. Maddy here is in our seat, now move along." a taller girl with long dark hair threatened.

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Charlie asked, and the girl was quiet, Charlie had a notable reputation when it came to sticking up for herself and others. "Listen bitch, Madison can sit wherever she damn well pleases alright? I really hate people like you, you think you can run the world because you're popular or older or whatever? Fuck that. You are a tiny, useless, unworthy little shit in an entire universe full of people who don't even know you exist so get off your high horse and be human for once." Charlie said sneering at the girl.

The girl and her friends gaped at Charlie in shock.

"You little slut-" said another girl stepping forward.

"Go ahead, try something and I'll break the nose on that pretty face of yours." Charlie said pushing up her sleeves and the girl stepped back, glaring at both girls they left. Madison smiled a little and looked up at Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie." she said quietly.

"No problem Madison. Why are you sitting by yourself anyways?" Charlie asked.

"Uhh, because I don't have friends? Why else?" Madison said looking down at the table she was sitting at.

"Madison, Bradbury and I are your friends, whenever we try and hang out with you, you just say that you can't." Charlie said confused.

"Wait really? I just thought you guys were being nice, you don't seem like people who branch out of their group." Madison told her.

"Well, we don't normally, because I honestly think that most people suck, Pops always tells me to branch out, apparently I'm too much like my dad, but uhh, we like you cause you're a good person." Charlie told her.

"Oh." Madison said smiling again.

"So do you wanna come eat lunch with us?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Madison said standing, she was the same height as Charlie, and that wasn't tall at all. Charlie was the shortest person in her group of friends. Charlie brought Madison over to where they were all sitting, away from all the idiocy as Charlie and Bradbury put it.

They sat down and the other four looked up from their food.

"Hey guys, uhh this is Madison. Madison this is my boyfriend Jesse, my cousin Joey, he's knew, and Bradbury's girlfriend Meg, you know Bradbury." Charlie said introducing everyone.

"Hiya sweet cheeks." Bradbury said winking at her and Madison giggled a cute little laugh. Joey smiled at her, and she flushed. Well, Charlie saw a relationship blooming.

"Hello everyone." she said quietly. Madison was small like Charlie, but Charlie was lined with muscle while Madison was still thin and soft, not very much meat on her, even more petite then Charlie was. She had long beautiful brown wavy hair, and light brown eyes, almost caramel, kind of like Charlie's Aunty Jo. Her cheek bones were very prominent in her small face. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a baggy white t-shirt. She folded her legs under her in a way that was normally uncomfortable unless you were small.

"So what happened?" Joey asked.

"Apparently I was sitting in some of the older girls spot, and Charlie here came and rescued me. Her insult was very articulate and still harsh yet hilarious, she was also very ready to, as she put it, break someone's nose." Madison answered and everyone laughed.

"What a surprise, the Righteous Charlie Winchester has saved yet another civilian." Meg said smirking.

"Shut up Meg." she grumbled.

"I would've liked to have seen you break her nose, it's not like it would've been difficult for you." Bradbury said grinning.

"Yeah because apparently you kick box, unbeknownst to me until recently." Jesse said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, oh my goodness are you still hung up on that?" Charlie asked giggling and he shook his head, giving her a quick kiss.

"She broke my nose twice." Joey said taking another bite of his sandwich and Charlie just burst out laughing.

"She did? How?" Madison asked, Charlie and Bradbury were glad that she was opening up.

"Well, the first time we were only seven, and it was because I didn't tell her I was leaving town for good, because I was afraid too, and she got mad and broke my nose, then proceeded to hug me and we refused to let go of each other until our dad's pulled us apart." Joey said smiling and everyone awed.

"The second time was when I was visiting and I walked in on her changing, and instead of leaving sniped a picture and threatened to send it to everyone I knew. I was a horrible child. She broke my nose then stepped on my phone." Joey said laughing and everyone joined in. By the end of the lunch Madison and Joey had scootched so close that their shoulders were touching, they were the only ones who didn't notice.

"You guys wanna hang out at my place this weekend? I was thinking some videogames, star wars marathon, maybe a fire in the yard and some s'mores?" Charlie asked.

"Are you're parents gonna be home?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, well Pops is all day but Dad comes homes around four. They might watch star wars with us, but they might want some time alone too. I dunno." Charlie told her.

"Well, at least I get to see that gorgeous Pops of yours." Meg said grinning and Bradbury scowled.

"I thought you were a lesbian?" Madison asked quietly.

"well, I am, accept for Charlie's Pops. He is an exception." Meg said, "But of course Charlotte here is the most gorgeous ever." She said which wiped the frown off of Bradbury's face and everyone laughed.

"You're invited too, Madison." Bradbury told her.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Oh, well I'd love to come." She said grinning.

"My dad might stop by for a little while, mom's visiting grandma this weekend, and he doesn't know what to do with himself so he's gonna hang out with his two best friends. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas." Joey said grinning.

"That's whatever, as long as they all don't threaten me all at once again. Swauirfbpqi, never again." Jesse said sarcastically.

"I told you I was sorry for that. It's not my fault Dad and Uncle Sam are big and intimidating, god." Charlie said laughing, "Madison, they're really not scary, they're two huge goofballs." Charlie assured her when she saw her face.

"They really are, I've been living with Charlie and her family for over a year now, and I've never met nicer or sillier people in the world." Bradbury said and Charlie and Madison smiled.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Joey picked Madison up at her house and they headed to get Jesse before they got to Charlie's house. It was a beautiful Saturday in May, and Joey was alone in the car with a girl he thought was the prettiest thing in the world and he didn't really know what to do.

"So uh, yeah, my Dad and Uncle Cas are probably going to make us all go outside and do something since it's so nice out. Oh and I apologize wholly if my dad is in fact shirtless when we get there." Joey said cringing a little.

"Oh? As long as he's not fat and hairy I think I'll be okay. My dad often does the same thing." Madison said giggling.

"My entire family does it. It's off putting to some people I guess." Joey said smirking.

"Why?" Madison asked catching sight of his smirk.

"Oh, because we're all hot. Apparently it's distracting." Joey said trying to earn another giggle. Which he did, as they pulled up in front of Jesse's house. He got in the car and Madison turned towards him.

"Jesse, are all the men in Joey and Charlie's family attractive?" Madison asked skeptically.

"You warned her about the shirtless thing didn't you?" Jesse said looking at Joey who nodded, "Yeah Madison, sadly they are. It's actually pretty demeaning when I go over because I feel like a sack of potatoes. Even their Uncle Gabriel is decent looking. Bobby's the only one who's not very good looking but he's like 65 so…" Jesse said grinning also and leaning back in his seat.

"Told you." Joey said as they pulled into the drive way.

"I think I'll determine that for myself." Madison said as they got out of the car and the boys just shrugged.

"HONEY I'M HHHOOOMEEEE." Jesse shouted at the open windows of the house and Charlie popped her head out.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WILL YA?" She shouted back in a dirty new york accent. Jesse chuckled and was soon after crushed by Charlie's hug.

"Hey babe, nice to see you too." Jesse said smiling and they kissed.

"EW, stahp touchingggggg." Sam said out the window.

"Shut your pie hole Uncle Sammy!" Charlie shot back.

"Cas, your daughter yelled at me!" they heard Sam whine in mockery.

"That's what you get for invading someone's privacy you big galoot." They heard Cas reply and they all chuckled.

"Way to be, Uncle Cas!" Joey shouted as they walked up the steps to Charlie's house.

"Son I will ground you, do not support him." Sam threatened as they walked in. They all laughed again. Charlie's family was just something else.

"Hello all." Cas said as he took in the group of teenagers walking in the living room. "Charlotte and Meg'll be over later, Dean's picking them up on his way home from work in a few hours." Cas explained and they nodded. Jesse and Joey sat down in the living room without hesitation.

"Hey Pops, this is our friend Madison from school, Madison this is my Pops." Charlie said introducing them and Madison smiled nervously. He was in fact very, very hot.

"Hi Madison, you can call me Cas." He said smiling and gave her a hug. Cas was a hugger, Dean always said it would be the death of him but really he thought it was the best thing ever. Madison stepped away blushing and then blushed even more because Sam walked in.

"Chuck how many people are you subjecting me and your father to? We're trying to have best friend time before Dean comes home." Sam whined.

"Uncle Sammy," Charlie said ignoring that comment, "This is our friend Madison, Madison this is my Uncle Sam." Charlie said introducing them and Sam, noticing her, smiled all the way down at her. He was in fact shirtless and really jacked and tan and that made Madison a little nervous, especially because he and Joey looked so much a like and she thought Joey was amazing.

"Hi Madison nice to meet you, just call me Sam, wow, you're just as tiny as Chuck here. Now all we need is someone else this small and we can make the lollipop guild." He said smirking and the boys and Cas chuckled but the girls just scowled.

"I'm kidding of course!" Sam said bringing both girls into a bone crushing hug against his bare chest. Madison gulped.

"Yeah, you better be kidding, everyone looks small to you, Squatch." Joey said from the couch.

"Shut it kid, you're almost there." Sam said looking up and pointing at his son. Charlie snickered and Sam flicked her in the ear.

"I'm making a rule," Cas said, "No one, including us, is aloud inside accept to use the bathroom or receive beverages and food on this nice day until 7. got it?" Cas said and the kids groaned.

"But Poppppssss, we wanted to play video gamessssss." Charlie whined.

"It's not like you'd be aloud to touch the controls while Bradbury isn't here anyways." Cas said and they nodded in agreement, "Alright! Everyone out!" Cas said, shooing them out with his hands.

After having to physically use all of his body weight to force Sam out of the house they sat on the porch while the kids went and sat in the grass.

"Joey is totally head over heals for that sweet Madison girl." Cas said casually.

"What? You think so?" Sam asked.

"Goodness gracious, you Winchesters are absolutely horrible with this kind of thing." Cas groaned.

"Hey, you didn't even notice Dean checking out your butt the first time you two met sooooo" Sam said smirking.

"Touché." Cas replied and added, "He let Madison sit in the front seat of the mustang. Over his only best guy friend, Jesse. And whenever their standing next to each other, he makes sure that their arms are at least touching a little." Cas explained.

"Wow, you're right. I'll talk to him about it later. He is NOT aloud to ask Dean for help because that'll just ruin everything." Sam said chuckling.

"That is true." Cas agreed smiling fondly.

Charlie and Jesse and Joey and Madison were all lying on their backs in a circle looking up at the sky, talking and looking for shapes in the clouds.

"That is totally a penis." Joey said, and they all started giggling.

"I'm serious! Right there between the picachu cloud and the one that looks like an onion." Joey said pointing.

"I see it! It does look like a penis!" Madison almost shrieked and rolled over onto her side, laughing into Joey's shoulder.

"PENIS" Charlie shouted.

"PeeeeeeNIS" Jesse shouted after her, and soon they erupted into the oh so fun Penis game.

Sam and Cas even joined in and soon it was an all out battle to say penis loudly and differently then the other. Grown ups against young adults. It was rather amusing, but the older gentlemen next door was rather confused.

"HEY! Who told you asshats you could play the Penis game without me?" Aunty Jo shouted as she walked into the back yard.

"Jo?" Sam called in question as he and Cas walked towards her, the teens following close behind.

"How's my favorite giant?" she asked giving Sam a hug, he squeezed her tight and picked her up.

"I'm great but what brings you over?" Sam asked setting her down.

"Dean's not home yet?" she asked holding up a first aid kit, "He called and asked me to meet him here, said I had to sow him up."

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN. SOW HIM UP? It's getting interesting and I'm totes bringing it back around to Dean and Cas, while also getting Joey and Madison together cause that's maaadddc cute. Once again, sorry for the wait. Review pls? one love. **

**Liz. **


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are still enjoying it right? It's venturing back around to Cas and Dean, I kind of got caught up in the story sorry. Enjoy the next chapter. :D**

"What do you mean, 'sow him up?'" Cas asked walking over, he knew the answer but he wanted to hear here say it just in case. Dean was never careful, he never thought about his actions before carrying them out and doing so while being a mechanic wasn't always the best idea. He always came home with a scratch or a cut, it rare for him to need stitched or receive a broken bone though. Ever since the coma, Cas has worried more then necessary.

"Cas, you know exactly what I mean. He needs stitches, but he didn't give me the details." Jo said shaking her head, a sad smile gracing her features a little.

"We're here! We're coming!" they heard Bradbury shout from the front and watched as Bradbury and Meg came walking down the drive way behind Dean, glancing at him every few seconds to make sure he was okay. He was shirtless, what a surprise in the Winchester family, his shirt wrapped tightly around his hand, he was putting pressure on it with his other hand.

"Dean, what did you do?" Cas, Sam and Jo all said at once, Charlie and Joey had run up to the rest of the family and Meg walked over to Madison and Jesse, hanging back while the family surrounded Dean.

"I'm fine, right at I was finishing up on an engine, I reached in to tighten a valve and slit my palm open on a sharp spring. I was able to drive the few yards over to Meg's place but I couldn't drive anymore because I kept bleeding, so Meg drove. Bradbury's too young." Dean explained as he walked up to them.

"You let MEG drive?" Charlie asked and everyone laughed accept Cas who had gone up to Dean and held his face in his hands.

"You worry me so much Dean Winchester." He almost whispered.

"Cas, I'm fine. I always bounce back, you know that." Dean said smiling at his husband. Cas kissed him hard, a few people groaned, Meg and Bradbury awed and Sam made retching noises.

"Alright love birds, break it up, Nurse Jo's gotta sow this moron up before he bleeds to death." Jo said and they all made their way inside to the kitchen.

"You let MEG, Meg Masters, morbid sociopath, DRIVE THE IMPALA, but you won't let me, your extremely handy and good with cars, DAUGHTER?" Charlie continued.

"Chuck, calm down," Dean said as he sat at the table with Jo and everyone else gathered around them, "You're going to own that car eventually so there's no need to get your panties in a twist." Dean said, knowing full well that she hated the word panties.

"I don't wear panties, I wear nice underwear." She grumbled and they all laughed.

"So, umm, why don't you just go the hospital?" Madison finally piped up.

"Oh, hi Madison, didn't see ya there, you're so small." Sam said smiling down at her, "I guess you're the only one who doesn't know, Dean doesn't like hospitals. Jo's been sowing him up since we were all kids." Sam explained.

"Who is Madison? Sam who the hell are you talking to, there's nobody there." Dean said looking at his brother in confusion.

"Oh, umm, Uncle Dean, this is our friend Madison from school," Joey said introducing her, and she peaked out from behind him, "Madison this is my Uncle Dean, and Charlie's dad." Joey said.

"Oh wow, you're just as small as Chuck, I didn't even see you there," Dean said smiling at her and she nodded.

"So I've been told, I do have to say that all of you are rather huge." And Charlie and Bradbury nodded. They were all so short, Meg was tall for a girl, five foot seven.

Dean laughed but then hissed when Jo poured some old whiskey on the cut after she cleaned it. "Goddamn Jo, you really are a bar wench, pouring fucking whiskey on my hand, you trying to make me kill you?" Dean asked grinning at her.

"Fuck you, Winchester, I told you not to call me that." Jo said and stuck the needle in extra hard to make a point, "Like I always say, you want a better job? Go to a goddamn hospital." She said grinning.

"You know I love the way you butcher me every time don't you?" Dean asked giving her his big green doe eyes and she nodded, and continued sowing him up. Cas just started laughing. The kids had all sat around the table and Sam was leaning against the wall while Cas stood behind Dean, his hands massaging his back while Jo sowed him up.

"What's so funny Cas?" Bradbury asked.

"This just reminds me an awful lot of the first day Dean and I met." Cas said, Sam let out a belly laughed, nodding in agreement, and Jo just snorted.

"Well tell us about it!" Charlie demanded. She liked hearing the story, even though Joey and her had heard it many times.

"The day Sam brought his bestie over here home to meet me, Jo had made me jump higher then a frog and I cut my forehead open on the hood of a car." Dean explained, tracing the scar on his forehead with his good hand, while Jo tied up his stitches and wrapped the wound.

"I got out of the car and came over to see him, called Cas over, and then Jo came out to bandage it until she got around to sowing him up and he called her a bar wench, just as he did here." Sam said smiling.

"He was a real charmer then and he's a real charmer now." Jo said kissing Dean's cheek and he smiled a goofy grin up at her as she stood to wash her hands.

"When I laid eyes on Dean here, I was like holy jesus this man is gorgeous," Cas explained.

"True." Dean said nodding and they all giggled.

"But when Sam brought me into the roadhouse right after Dean was sowed up, all I saw was him and Jo all over each other, they were just being family, but I didn't realize that and I got ridiculously jealous, not to mention that I thought he was straight."

"You did?" Bradbury asked, "I could spot him as bisexual from three miles away." She said grinning and Dean stuck his tongue out at his practically adopted daughter.

"Yeah, well Cas has the worst gaydar I have ever seen, because Dean practically drooled over him when they first shook hands." Sam added.

"I did not." Dean scoffed.

"You so did, you got mad at me when I tried to flirt with him for Christ's sake!" Jo said and they all laughed.

"Cas was staying the summer with us, and they both literally would not leave me alone about how they were angry at me for introducing them to each other. They both thought they were straight. Idiots. As soon as I told them other wise they were all over each other." Sam told them and Dean and Cas blushed.

"And we've literally been together ever since." Cas said kissing Dean on the cheek, Dean smiled leaning into Cas' touch. He scooted out a bit and let Cas sit on his lap, Cas leaned against Dean's bare chest.

"So you and Sam knew each other before you knew Dean?" Madison asked Cas.

"Yup, Sam was my best friend for two years before I even met Dean. Best friend I've ever had." Cas said smiling back at Sam.

"Yesiree, and I don't regeret a minute of it. Hey, Dean gained a best friend outta all this too, other then Jo of course. Gabe, Cas' older brother, became best friends with Dean that same summer." Sam told them.

"Uncle Gabe is the best." Charlie said and Joey agreed.

"Dean only wanted to meet him because he was my brother and because he wanted to meet the man who was, and still is so smitten with his little brother." Cas said laughing again. Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"Wait what?" Meg asked, and Madison looked just as confused. "I thought Sam was always with Jess?" she asked.

"Oh he has been," Cas said, "But ever since I've been friends with Sam, my brother has been infatuated with him. Only problem is, Sam is straight. Gabe calls him Samsquatch and refuses to leave our company without at least one hug from him." Cas said, everyone was laughing now.

"That little midget is a nuisance, and if I didn't love him I'd probably punch him in the face." Sam said and they laughed even more.

"So Uncle Gabe just happened to come visit you in Lawrence while you were staying with Uncle Dean and my dad?" Joey asked confused.

Cas looked over at Sam and Dean and Jo and they all silently agreed it was time.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It's time you guys know, Joey and Charlie especially, and you all can hear now too, you're in high school, and you're friends, we just didn't want to worry Charlie and Joey when they were younger." Sam said.

"We never thought it was very important." Cas added.

"What?" Charlie and Joey asked at the same time.

"The summer me and your Pops met, towards the middle of it, I was out driving with Sam, we were having time alone to catch up and Cas was here reading, on our way home, we got into a car accident, a big 18 wheeler slammed into the side of my baby, on my side." Dean explained.

"Dean, turned on extinct, and covered me with his body, protecting me from the crash." Sam added.

"I was in a coma. For three weeks." Dean said quietly.

"You were?" Charlie said tearing up a little.

Dean nodded. "That's how Dean met Gabriel, my brothers heard what happened and came to visit, knowing that I needed consoling. Dean screamed my name when he woke up." Cas told them.

"Wow," Bradbury whispered.

"He's not the only one whose been in a coma in this family," Sam added.

"What?" Joey asked and Sam nodded.

"My, uhh ex boyfriend, Gordon Walker was a bad man," Dean explained. "He had become obsessed with Sam while we were dating; I noticed it and broke up with him. Soon after, he tried to rape and kill Sammy, I found them, and almost beat him to death. He's still in prison. Sam was in a coma for a week and a half." Dean said choking up a little.

"Wow, Dad." Joey said quietly.

"But uh, yeah that's how I met Gabe. Twenty minutes after I woke up the room was full. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Balthy, Lucifer, Sammy, Cas, and Gabe. It's also how I learned that Cas likes me with a beard." Dean added grinning.

Cas nodded. "That's _also_, how I became so paranoid about Dean hurting himself. He worries me more then he should." Cas said turning a little to kiss his husband. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waste and squeezed, burring his face in his lovers shoulder.

"And, that's also, how I realized I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life." Dean added and everyone awed, even Sam.

"So that's your lesson for today kids, comas are hereditary so be careful." Jo said leaning against Sam.

"Good thing I'm adopted huh?" Charlie said grinning.

"Hey, don't be so sure, Dean sold his sperm three times one summer, you could actually be his, you look enough alike," Sam said laughing, Jo and him were practically doubled over.

"I remember that! He was so broke!" Jo giggled.

The whole table erupted in laughter and cheers.

"Hey! Heeyyy! It wasn't my fault! The shop was doing horribly that summer and I needed to feed you," Dean said pointing at Sam and squinting, "I wasn't about to sell my hair and I had plenty of sperm to sell, it was easy." Dean grumbled.

"That's just gross," Charlie said pretending to retch, so did Joey.

"I really like your family." Madison said quietly, leaning over to whisper to Joey, while they continued to exchange stories.

"Yeah? Well I really like you, so I guess we're even." He said back, giving her a charming smile that he'd learned from his uncle and father.

"You do?" she asked blushing a little.

"Ha, yeah. More then necessary probably." Joey said, it was his turn to blush.

"Well, I like you too." Madison said, kissed his cheek and got up to follow Charlie, Bradbury and Meg to the other room so they could sit with Jo and have some girl time.

He looked up to see Jesse, Cas, Dean, and his Dad staring down at him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"You totally have the hots for tiny little Madison!" Jesse said.

"Awwhh, you're sweet on the little one? That's so cute." Sam said pinching his son's cheek.

"Dad, come on." He said swatting Sam's hand away.

"Now Joey listen to me," Dean began but Cas interrupted him.

"Joey, what ever you do, do NOT take advice from your Uncle Dean about girls." Cas warned and Sam nodded.

"Why the hell not? I am the only person he should be asking." Dean said defensively.

"No he's not," Sam said, "The only reason girl liked you're Uncle Dean was because he was good looking and charming, they were blinded to the fact that he was an idiot. Doing what he says LITERALLY never works for anyone accept him. Plus, do you see him married to a woman? Yeah no. I didn't think so." Sam said smirking.

"I think I'm gonna listen to Dad and Uncle Cas on this one, sorry Uncle Dean." Joey said smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever, if you ever need to woo a boy? Ask me, cause I'm married to hottest guy I know." Dean said and kissed Cas again, causing everyone else to leave the room.

**SOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?** **More destiel! Yayyy! The next chapter is going to be SUPER fluffy. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
